Mémoire de Sang
by Lily M. Albertine
Summary: Bara n'a plus aucun souvenir de qui elle est. Elle est recueillie par les Geishas du Shimabara. Jusqu'au jour ou Kazama s'intéresse de trop près à elle, forçant le Shinsengumi à prendre une décision qui va bouleverser sa vie.
1. Chapter 1: Ce qu'il convient de faire

Disclaimer: Salut à tous ! Depuis le temps que je brûlait d'écrire une fanfic sur Hakuouki, enfin je me suis lancée. Alors, les personnages de Hakuouki ne m'appartiennent pas mis à part Bara et peut-être quelques autres personnages.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, et si ça ne vous ennui pas trop, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé serait sympa. =)

* * *

Chapitre 01

Ce qu'il convient de faire

C'était bien sa veine. Elle soupira encore un moment, totalement désabusée à la vue des hommes qui, complètement alcoolisés, se sautaient à la gorge, dévastant les shojis et renversant la nourriture et le saké sur le tatami. Elle n'était pas là depuis longtemps. Une des Geishas de Shimabara, la maison de passe où elle se trouvait, l'avait sauvée devant l'établissement quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle avait perdu connaissance et, chose étonnante, ne se souvenait de rien, même pas de son identité. Les Geishas l'avaient alors prise sous leur aile et l'avaient baptisée Bara car elles l'estimaient aussi belle et dangereuse qu'une rose.

Elle avait donc commencé à être initiée par les Geishas sans pour autant comprendre où sa vie allait la mener. Elle n'avait aucune dette à payer, elle pouvait partir quand elle le voulait, Kimigiku avait été claire sur ce point. Mais quand bien même pouvait-elle partir... pour aller où ? Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle rouvrit les yeux sur la scène qui se déroulait dans la pièce et se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour stopper ce massacre. Ces hommes étaient bien trop alcoolisés pour l'écouter, peu importe ce qu'elle dirait.

Elle se résolut à quitter l'endroit pour aller chercher de l'aide auprès de Kimigiku qui était l'aînée à laquelle elle devait se référer en cas de problème. Cette dernière se trouvait dans une pièce à quelques mètres, de grande envergure où elle distrayait des samouraïs. Si elle avait bien compris, il s'agissait du Shinsengumi. Elle s'excusa avant d'entrer et, à genoux devant l'entrée, s'adressa à Kimigiku.

- Kimigiku-san, je ne sais plus quoi faire, ça dégénère là-bas, souffla-t-elle.

- Oh... J'arrive Bara-chan, dit-elle avant de s'excuser devant les hommes qui la regardaient avec surprise.

Elle n'osa pas relever la tête et laissa Kimigiku aller à la pièce d'où elle venait. Elle n'osait pas la suivre pour faire face aux soudards, trop honteuse de ne pouvoir s'occuper elle-même de la situation. Elle entendit un raclement de gorge et releva la tête vers les hommes qui la regardaient, accompagnés d'une gamine.

- Peux-tu me resservir du saké ? s'enquit un des hommes aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux émeraudes.

- O-oui, tout de suite, fit-elle avant de prendre la bouteille de saké laissée par Kimigiku et de servir l'homme. Navrée du dérangement, je ne suis encore qu'une novice...

- Ah, je croyais pourtant que les Geishas de Shimabara étaient élevées dés l'enfance, s'étonna l'homme dont un bandeau vert saillait le front.

- Je ne suis pas ici à cause de dettes, répondit-elle en souriant timidement.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Kimigiku s'excusa et entra à nouveau, s'agenouillant à côté de Bara. Elle jeta un regard chaleureux à cette dernière et lui frictionna l'épaule.

- Tu as dû avoir peur petite, je suis navrée de t'avoir laissée t'occuper de ces rustres... s'excusa la Geisha avec un air maternel.

- Ce... ce n'est rien, murmura Bara en baissant la tête. J'aurais dû mieux m'en sortir... Apparemment je ne peux être qu'un poids... soupira-t-elle. Désolée du dérangement, Kimigiku-san, réitéra-t-elle avant de s'incliner et de sortir de la pièce en s'inclinant également à l'intention des hommes présents.

Une fois qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, Kimigiku reprit son travail en se demandant si Bara réussirait à s'en sortir avec les prochains clients. Cette gamine n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'elle se retrouve inconsciente devant cette maison de passe. Cependant, elle se devait de la protéger des hommes qui n'hésiteraient pas à s'en prendre à cette pauvre fille sans défense.

- Hey Kimigiku-san, qui était cette enfant ? s'enquit Nagakura une fois qu'il eut fini son saké.

Kimigiku se contenta de sourire à cette question avant de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire. Elle se força à garder une expression souriante pour ne pas se faire démasquer et finit par décider que dire la vérité ne ferait certainement pas de mal.

- Bara a été retrouvée inconsciente devant Shimabara, d'où le nom que nous lui avons donné. Elle n'a aucune connaissance de sa vie passée, ce qui la rend vulnérable en dehors de la protection que lui offrent nos murs.

- Alors elle n'est pas vraiment l'une des vôtres ? s'enquit Heisuke.

- Elle est notre protégée et fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour nous aider... Cependant je sais qu'elle n'est pas à sa place ici, finit-elle par dire.

Chizuru regarda tour à tour les fabuleux guerriers du Shinsengumi, se demandant où cette conversation allait mener. Soudain un cri retentit. Ils furent immédiatement sur le qui-vive et Kimigiku fut un moment inquiète.

- Lâchez-moi ! criait une voix de l'autre côté du shoji.

- Aller, juste un petit moment, fit une voix enjouée.

- Lâchez-moi tout de suite espèce de brute illettrée ! fit alors la voix, plus sérieuse cette fois.

Kimigiku ouvrit un peu le shoji et tous se penchèrent derrière elle pour découvrir une scène plus ou moins courante dans ces endroits là. Une Geisha était visiblement en train de se débattre, cherchant à se défaire de l'emprise d'un homme d'un âge moyen semblant avoir abusé du saké.

- Tsubaru-chan, baisse-toi ! s'écria une autre voix.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de tous de voir Bara, seau d'eau en main, envoyé le contenu glacé au visage de l'agresseur avant de tirer l'autre femme derrière elle, tenant son seau devant elle, prête à s'en servir pour le frapper s'il approchait. Heureusement pour elles, des hommes vinrent raccompagner le perturbateur hors de Shimabara, laissant ainsi respirer les femmes. Le soulagement fut si soudain que Bara tomba à genoux, haletant un peu.

- Bara-chan, Tsubaru-chan, allez vous reposer, fit Kimigiku en leur souriant.

Tsubaru s'inclina avant d'aider Bara à se relever et elles se dirigèrent vers leur chambre qu'elles partageaient depuis l'arriver de cette dernière. Chacun retourna à ses occupations.

- Elle a du cran, la gamine, remarqua Okita.

- Bara a un instinct assez protecteur, surtout quand il s'agit de Tsubaru, sourit Kimigiku.

Tous oublièrent finalement les événements qui venaient de se passer et repartirent dans leurs joyeuses conversation et leur amusement mutuel. Ils burent et rirent tant qu'ils purent avant de finalement repartirent. Harada se fit un point d'honneur de soutenir Nagakura qui avait vraiment trop bu tandis que Chizuru supportait Heisuke qui était déjà plus de son gabarie.

* * *

Le lendemain, Bara se réveilla en sueur. Sa nuit avait été très loin de la tranquillité et des cauchemars avaient ponctués son sommeil du début à la fin. Tsubaru dormait encore, si bien que la jeune fille se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder le ciel. Elle s'habilla et fit coulisser doucement le shoji pour sortir. Elle descendit les escaliers et alla ensuite à l'entrée de la maison de passe. Habillée comme elle l'était, elle ressemblait à une jeune fille normale, alors elle pouvait sûrement s'aventurer à l'extérieur de ce quartier.

Le matin était frais et agréable. Elle décida d'aller découvrir un peu Kyoto, curieuse. Elle espérait aussi que déambuler par-ci par-là l'aiderait à se rappeler qui elle était. Elle découvrit pleins de choses, des étalages avec plein de belles choses, des broches et autres petites babioles. Elle se faisait l'effet d'une gamine découvrant le monde pour la première fois. Avec ses bons côtés... et ses mauvais...

* * *

- Nous partons, fit Okita, emmenant sa division patrouiller.

- Faites attentions à vous, Okita-san, lui parvint la voix de Chizuru.

Il eut un sourire en coin et partit sans se retourner. En quelques mois, elle avait réussi à se faire une place parmi eux. Même s'il l'avait tout d'abord considérée comme un poids inutile auparavant, elle s'avérait être la principale cause du bon moral qui régnait au quartier général. Elle apportait une brise d'air frais qui n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il l'aurait cru. Kondô s'était pris d'affection pour elle, c'était également le cas de Sanosuke, Heisuke et Shinpachi.

La patrouille commença et il fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur cela malgré la toux qui menaçait de se déclencher à chaque moment. Ces pensées n'étaient certes pas agréables, c'est pourquoi il fut reconnaissant envers les rônins qui venaient de déclencher un combat avec son unité. Au moins, cela allait l'empêcher de penser à ses problèmes.

Il évita une lame, dégaina son katana et frappa si vite que son adversaire n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. Le sang gicla sur Okita et tâcha de rouge son haori bleu. Il regarda son adversaire avec un regard hautain avant de laisser dériver ses yeux sur ses hommes. Aucun ne semblait avoir souffert de blessures, ce qui était une bonne chose. Il ordonna alors de poursuivre la patrouille comme prévu. Avant de les suivre, il se mit à tousser violemment, caché par un mur. Ce que cela pouvait l'énerver.

Ils arrivèrent au cœur de la ville et firent attention au moindre détail. Okita, tâché de sang, effrayait la plupart des passants mais ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il marchait, fier, cherchant du regard la moindre personne suspecte. C'est alors qu'il la vit, elle. Il fut surpris de la voir parmi la foule, hors de Shimabara. Avec un sourire en coin, il se dirigea vers elle.

- Que fait Bara-chan hors de ses murs protecteurs ? s'enquit-il en venant près d'elle.

Elle rougit violemment et fit de son mieux pour garder contenance. Elle se redressa et ficha ses yeux dans les siens. Elle lui sourit gentiment et lui rappela qu'elle n'était pas une vraie Geisha et que, de ce fait, pouvait aller où elle le souhaitait.

- Kimigiku-san nous en avait parlé, mais je ne pensais pas que tu oserais quitter ton refuge, sourit-il.

Il l'observa avec attention. Ses longs cheveux noirs retenus en une simple queue de cheval par un foulard lui descendaient dans le bas du dos et brillaient avec la lumière, lui donnant ainsi de jolis reflets bleutés. Ses yeux révélaient toute l'innocence du monde et la curiosité incommensurable. Ils étaient d'un magnifique vert émeraude, tout comme les siens. Elle avait cependant quelque chose qui, comme chez Chizuru, lui donnait envie de la taquiner.

- Bien, fais attention à toi, Bara-chan, fit-il en allant rejoindre son unité pour continuer à patrouiller.

Bara ne put détacher son regard de lui lorsqu'il s'éloigna avec ses hommes. Il se tenait droit et avait une prestance qu'elle trouvait très appréciable. Il semblait également dégager une certaine confiance en lui-même qui faisait plaisir à voir.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se décida à rentrer. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici à présent. Elle avait eut le temps de faire son tour et avait pu découvrir la ville, cela lui suffisait. Repensant à cet homme qu'elle avait déjà vu, et dont elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler le nom (probablement ne l'avait-elle pas entendu auparavant), elle eut un sourire sur les lèvres tout le long du trajet.

- Tsubaru-san, fit-elle en arrivant à Shimabara.

- Bara-chan, où étais-tu ? Je me suis fait du souci pour toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en venant la serrer dans ses bras.

Bara ne sut que répondre à cela. Elle n'avait pas pensé au fait que Tsubaru s'inquiéterait pour elle. Mais Bara n'en pouvait plus de rester entre quatre murs. Elle avait besoin d'espace, de liberté. Ici, elle n'était rien de plus qu'une fleur en captivité.

- Tsubaru-san... murmura-t-elle. J'étouffe ici. Je pense que je vais finir par partir finalement...

Tsubaru regarda son amie avec un air surpris, avant de finalement sourire comme le ferait une grande sœur. Elle posa sur elle un regard doux ainsi qu'une main chaleureuse sur son épaule avant de répondre :

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas faite pour la captivité... tu es sauvage, déterminée... quelque soit ton choix, souviens-toi que tu trouveras toujours refuge ici.

Bara la regarda s'éloigner avant de monter dans sa chambre. Elle allait rester encore un peu. Sinon... qui serait là pour tirer Tsubaru des griffes des hommes rudes et alcoolisés ? Alors elle devait rester encore un peu... juste un peu. Mais après cela, où irait-elle ?

* * *

- Bonsoir, je suis Bara, je suis à votre service ce soir, fit-elle en s'inclinant.

- Oh... n'est-ce pas la gamine qu'on a vu la dernière fois ? s'enquit une voix qu'elle reconnut.

Elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard ambré d'un homme qu'elle avait déjà vu. Elle ne se souvenait pas de son nom, mais elle savait que c'était l'un des membres du Shinsengumi. L'autre était Nagakura. Il venait si souvent qu'elle ne pouvait que se souvenir de son nom qu'elle entendait de la bouche de beaucoup des Geishas. L'autre, en déduisit-elle, devait être Harada.

Elle ne sut trop quoi dire, étant un peu timide tout d'un coup. Elle se proposa alors de leur servir du saké, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec joie. Ils se mirent à discuter et elle resta silencieusement dans son coin, attendant qu'il lui fassent signe pour un autre verre de saké. C'est à ce moment que le shoji s'ouvrit laissant alors voir le plus jeune des capitaines de division.

- Chizuru ! Vous avez-vu Chizuru ? paniqua-t-il avant de se remettre à courir dans le couloir.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter ? grimaça Nagakura à l'intention de son ami.

- Apparemment si, soupira-t-il en se levant.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'eux et qui semblait un peu effrayée de tout ce grabuge. Il lui sourit gentiment et la remercia de s'être occupée d'eux. Elle s'inclina en rougissant et se leva pour sortir quand un homme lui fonça dedans, la propulsant avec force vers l'endroit d'où elle venait. Elle ferma les yeux et se prépara à sa rencontre imminente avec le tatami.

Elle attendit mais rien ne vint, alors elle ouvrit les yeux pour trouver un visage proche du sien. En effet, Harada Sanosuke l'avait rattrapée avant qu'elle ne se fasse mal et la tenait contre lui, ses bras la retenant fermement avant de finalement se détendre en lui souriant.

- Nice catch, sourit-il avant de la lâcher et de regarder à l'extérieur avec attention. Oy, Shinpachi, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour rattraper le morveux ?

- J'attends que tu arrêtes de flirter, évidemment ! rétorqua l'autre en lui souriant effrontément avant de se lever et de partir dans la même direction que Heisuke et, accessoirement, dans la même direction que celui qui avait bousculé Bara.

- Bara-chan, c'était un plaisir d'avoir ta compagnie, sourit-il avant de partir à son tour.

- Non, c'est moi qui vous remercie, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle le voyait s'éloigner en courant, ses yeux fixés sur son dos.

Cependant, trop curieuse pour rester là, elle se mit à les suivre. Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'elle se heurta, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, à quelqu'un. Elle leva les yeux, surprise et plongea dans un regard rubis qui la jaugeait avec condescendance. Elle garda le silence et le laissa la dévisager, sentant sa gêne se transformer en irritation. Malheureusement, puisqu'il était un client, elle ne pouvait se montrer ainsi impolie avec lui et décida de lui sourire.

- Veuillez me pardonner, s'inclina-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas une Geisha, déclara-t-il tout simplement.

Elle releva la tête surprise avant de lui répondre qu'effectivement, elle n'en était pas une. Il la fixa longuement avant de lui poser une autre question.

- Qui es-tu ?

Elle se méfia tout de suite de lui et recula d'un pas pour mettre une distance plus respectable entre leur deux corps. Elle le dévisagea à son tour sans se gêner. Après tout, n'avait-il pas dit qu'elle n'était pas une Geisha ? Elle pouvait donc se permettre de jouer l'effrontée devant lui.

- Bonne question, je ne sais même pas moi-même ! répliqua-t-elle fermement avant d'entendre quelqu'un l'appeler et venir se placer entre elle et lui, lance en main.

- Tu n'as rien ? demanda alors le lancier du Shinsengumi.

- N-non, tout va bien, Harada-san, souffla-t-elle un peu étonnée du tournant qu'avait pris la situation.

- Kazama, que veux-tu à cette gamine ? fit-il avec un sourire en coin bien que l'on pouvait discerner une haine assez grande dans son ton.

Kazama eut un regard haineux et hautain, mais il partit sans se retourner. Après tout, cet humain était la chasse de Shiranui, pas la sienne. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette fille n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait paraître. Il finirait bien par le découvrir. Il avait tout son temps.

Sanosuke se tourna vers Bara, qui n'avait pas bougé, trop bouleversée par ce qui venait de se passer durant cette soirée. Cela avait été pour le moins mouvementé. Elle ne bougeait pas, peinant à respirer, tremblant légèrement. Sanosuke se demanda alors ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de cette gamine qui, apparemment, intéressait l'ennemi du Shinsengumi. Si c'était le cas... ne faudrait-il pas qu'il en parle à Hijikata pour voir ce qu'il en pensait ?

- Bara-chan, tout va bien ? s'enquit-il un peu inquiet tout de même.

Elle ne put que hocher la tête avant de s'effondrer, inconsciente. Décidément, c'était trop pour elle et son esprit avait besoin de faire une pause. Sanosuke la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne se cogne la tête sur le parquet et soupira. Pourquoi était-ce toujours à lui de venir en aide aux demoiselles en détresse ? Il la souleva dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie de Shimabara où il croisa Saitô qui sortait apparemment d'un combat sanglant.

- Sanosuke, que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit le maître de Iai.

- J'ai l'impression que les démons s'intéressent un peu trop à elle, soupira Sanosuke. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire.

- Je pense que nous devrions l'emmener avec nous... Hijikata décidera après de ce qu'il convient de faire, souffla-t-il en tournant les talons pour partir.

Sanosuke n'eut pas le temps de le rappeler qu'il l'avait déjà laissé en plan. Bon... apparemment, c'était encore à lui de s'occuper de tout ça. Il soupira, un peu désabusé avant de se mettre en route, prenant bien garde de ne pas faire de mal à la gamine qu'il portait. Après tout, elle n'y pouvait rien, elle.

Elle marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas et il vit son visage se crisper. La pauvre fille faisait-elle un cauchemar ? Il se débrouilla pour pouvoir poser sa paume sur le front de cette dernière et ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu de stupeur. Elle avait de la fièvre. Il reprit sa marche plus rapidement, pestant contre le froid de cette soirée d'hiver. Il n'avait rien pour couvrir cette frêle jeune fille, alors il fallait qu'il rentre vite pour la coucher dans un futon sous d'épaisses couvertures. Il s'expliquerait avec Hijikata après.

* * *

Hijikata était irrité, ça, c'était indéniable. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de choses à s'occuper, il fallait encore que ces hommes lui ramènent une gamine. Une gamine qui allait encore ramener pas mal d'inquiétude et de méfiance parmi ses hommes. Bon sang, ils avaient déjà Chizuru et dieux sait combien de temps il avait fallu pour que, finalement, elle soit digne de confiance à leurs yeux. Non, il fallait que tout recommence, avec cette fois une Geisha de Shimabara par dessus le marché.

Il fixa Sanosuke et Hajime avec un regard qui en disait long sur sa façon de penser. Le premier avala difficilement sa salive tandis que le deuxième se contentait d'attendre, les yeux baissés. C'était bien lui qui avait dit à Sanosuke de ramener cette fille au quartier général, alors il avait sa part de responsabilité. Il assumerait les conséquences sans broncher.

Hijikata poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux, fatigué de toujours devoir tout gérer et superviser. D'un côté, il était furieux de se retrouver avec une nouvelle pensionnaire sur les bras, d'un autre, il ne pouvait en vouloir à deux de ses capitaines de divisions d'avoir sauvé une innocente gamine.

- Sanosuke, Hajime, je vous charge de vous occuper d'elle. Veillez à lui expliquer sa situation et, surtout, à ce qu'elle ne s'habille pas comme une femme, cela ferait désordre, finit-il par dire.

Ses deux hommes acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête avant de quitter la salle commune et d'aller prendre l'air dans la cour intérieure. Ils ne se regardèrent pas, ne parlèrent pas, se contentant de regarder le paysage familier. Puis, Saitô se décida à prendre la parole :

- Tu veux t'en occuper ou j'y vais ?

- J'y vais, soupira Sanosuke avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Chizuru où logeait la nouvelle arrivante.

Il croisa Chizuru au moment où il arrivait à sa chambre. Cette dernière lui sourit et lui souhaita le bonjour. Elle demanda alors à Sanosuke ce que faisaient la jeune femme ici. Ce dernier lui expliqua alors brièvement la situation en soupirant. La jeune fille fut compréhensive et lui proposa son aide, sans doute heureuse de ne plus être la seule femme parmi tous ces hommes.

Sanosuke entra dans la chambre, suivi de son amie et s'agenouilla près du futon où dormait encore la jeune Geisha. Il posa sa main sur le front de cette dernière pour constater qu'elle avait une forte fièvre, puis se tourna vers Chizuru pour qu'elle avertisse Yamazaki. Cette dernière se précipita hors de la chambre.

- Tsubaru... murmura la gamine, comme en proie à un mauvais rêve. Non...

Sanosuke la couvrit d'une couverture supplémentaire avant que Yamazaki, fatigué d'avoir travaillé toute la nuit et de ne pas avoir pu se reposer, fasse son entrée. Il s'agenouilla également près de la jeune fille et posa sa main sur son front.

- Elle a du attraper froid, soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de ramener cette gamine ici ? demanda-t-il froidement à Sanosuke.

- Elle semble intéresser un peu trop Kazama et ses amis, expliqua Sanosuke, fronçant les sourcil avec son air sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien vouloir à une simple Geisha, se demanda alors Yamazaki sans trop y croire.

- Ano... commença Chizuru. Kimigiku-san a dit qu'elle n'était pas vraiment l'une d'entre elle. Elle a seulement été ramenée à Shimabara lorsqu'elle fut trouvée inconsciente devant l'établissement, expliqua Chizuru devant l'air confus du ninja.

Yamazaki ne pipa mot et s'occupa de la malade avant de demander à ce que l'un d'eux la veille à sa place, la fatigue se ressentant un peu trop sur son visage. Sanosuke se porta immédiatement volontaire. Après tout, elle était sous sa responsabilité puisqu'il était celui qui l'avait ramenée, et sous celle de Saitô qui lui avait dit de le faire.

Il se pencha sur elle et observa son visage fin trempé de sueur. Il attrapa le tissu humide que Yamazaki lui avait posé sur le front pour le plonger de nouveau dans l'eau froide. Avec douceur, il le reposa sur le front de l'inconsciente et caressa gentiment sa joue. Sa peau était aussi douce que de la soie. Il se redressa et l'observa, espérant qu'elle se remettrait vite de sa maladie.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, ce fut au tour de Saitô de faire une apparition. Il entra en silence et s'installa à côté de Sanosuke sans faire un bruit. Il regarda un instant la silhouette allongée sur le futon, avant de tourner son regard vers son compagnon d'arme.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

- Sa fièvre est toujours bien présente et elle semble faire pas mal de cauchemars... répondit Sanosuke en appuyant sa tête contre le mur derrière lui.

- Je prends la relève, va te reposer, fit alors Hajime.

Sanosuke hésita un instant avant de finalement acquiescer et se lever. Il quitta la chambre en se passant la main sur le visage. Hajime restait toujours assez mystérieux pour lui malgré les années passées à servir ensemble le Shinsengumi. Il n'arrivait jamais à déchiffrer le maître de Iai. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, bien au contraire, mais parfois, il le mettait complètement mal à l'aise. Hajime ne souriait presque jamais. Sauf pour Chizuru. D'ailleurs, en parlant de cette dernière, il la vit arriver avec du linge propre.

- Tu as besoin d'un coup de main, Chizuru-chan ? s'enquit-il alors en lui souriant.

- Hum ? Oh, non, Harada-san. Je vais juste déposer tout cela dans ma chambre pour la jeune fille.

Il est vrai qu'à présent elles allaient partager la même chambre. En un sens, cela était rassurant. La pauvre serait complètement perdue en se réveillant. Chizuru serait plus à même que n'importe qui de lui expliquer la situation et de la rassurer. Il suivit la jeune fille du regard avant de finalement tourner le sien vers le ciel. Il allait devoir se reposer un peu avant sa patrouille. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Quand Chizuru entra dans la pièce, elle fut un peu surprise d'y voir Saitô s'occuper avec douceur de la malade. Il venait de poser délicatement un morceau d'étoffe sur son front et de remonter les couvertures sur elle. Si mystérieux soit-il... était-il possible que Saitô ait ses moments de tendresse quand personne ne regardait ?

Chizuru posa en silence son fardeau avant de se tourner vers le maître de Iai. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

- Sa fièvre baisse un peu, mais elle semble en proie à de violent cauchemars, souffla-t-il.

- Peut-être est-ce de mauvais souvenirs, tenta de répondre Chizuru.

Saitô la regarda un moment avant de tourner son regard sur la silhouette fébrile qui commençait à trembler sous les couvertures. Il doutait que ce soit des souvenirs, elle ne se souvenait de rien de sa vie passée d'après Kimigiku, mais peut-être était-ce en effet une possibilité, aussi futile soit-elle.

- Elle oscille entre le froid et la fièvre, remarqua Saitô. Ce n'est pas bon.

Chizuru chercha un couverture mais n'en trouva pas parmi le linge qu'elle venait de ramener. Elle se proposa immédiatement d'aller en chercher une et Saitô ne put qu'acquiescer. Il frotta énergiquement la couverture pour tenter d'y mettre un peu plus de chaleur, mais la pauvre malheureuse continuait de trembler comme une feuille à la merci du vent.

Le shoji coulissa finalement pour laisser entrer une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir ici. Okita se tenait sur le seuil, une couverture sur le bras.

- J'ai croisé Chizuru-chan mais Hijikata voulait la voir. Elle m'a dit de t'amener ça, conclut-il en lui tendant la couverture.

Saitô acquiesça avant de la draper sur la malade. Okita observa la scène et referma le shoji, s'assaillant à côté de son ami. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment cette gamine, car à ses yeux, c'était ce qu'elle était, une gamine, mais il se rappelait l'avoir croisée durant l'une de ses patrouilles et l'avait trouvée amusante et agréable. Certes, c'était un ennui de plus à gérer au sein du quartier général, mais si tout se passait comme avec Chizuru, c'était un ennui qui valait définitivement le coup. Si Chizuru avait pu se faire une place parmi eux, sûrement cette fille y parviendrait-elle.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- État stable, mais assez frileuse malgré sa fièvre, répondit pragmatiquement Saitô.

Okita resta silencieux et se contenta de la surveiller. Son visage fin était plein de sueur et son expression était loin d'être tranquille. Elle bougeait comme en plein milieu d'un mauvais rêve, faisant tomber l'étoffe que Saitô lui remettait systématiquement sur le front pour faire baisser sa température. Ses cheveux semblaient vouloir s'échapper du cordon de cuir qui les retenait en catogan, se collant à son visage et son cou.

- Je vais prendre la relève, annonça alors Okita, surprenant Saitô.

- Tu n'as aucune responsabilité là dedans, fit Saitô. Tu n'es pas obligé.

- Je te le propose, tu sembles fatigué et ta patrouille va bientôt avoir lieu, répondit le samouraï sans le regarder.

- Très bien, finit pas céder Saitô.

Il se leva et quitta la chambre sans un bruit, laissant Okita seul avec cette inconnue qui l'intriguait. Qui était-elle vraiment ? Elle semblait à la fois fragile et très résistante, c'était difficile à concevoir, mais c'est une impression qu'elle lui donnait. Il allait s'approcher d'elle quand une quinte de toux le prit. Il se recula et tenta de l'atténuer dans la manche de son haori. Il ne fallait pas qu'en plus elle attrape sa maladie à lui.

- Hnnn... non... Shira...

Bara crispa sa main sur la couverture sous les yeux un peu curieux de Sôji. Il se pencha sur elle, et observa son visage, quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux et sa main continuait de se crisper sur la couverture, comme si elle cherchait à saisir quelque chose d'autre.

- Shira... gémit-elle, sa voix se brisant.

A ce moment, Sôji attrapa sa main et la serra légèrement dans la sienne. Elle serra en retour, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait imaginé possible pour cette frêle fillette. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait cela, mais il l'avait fait. Cette personne qu'elle semblait appeler, devait lui causer beaucoup de souci, d'inquiétude. C'est au bout d'un moment qu'elle sembla se calmer et retomber dans un sommeil plus paisible, serrant toujours la main de Sôji dans la sienne sans même en avoir conscience.


	2. Chapter 2: Les temps changent

Merci à toi, Mlle Demuri Kagura, pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait plaisir et je suis ravie que mon style d'écriture te plaise. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 02

Les temps changent...

Bara se réveilla avec le chant des oiseaux. Elle se redressa sur son futon, un peu perdue. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle ne se souvenait pas de cette endroit, à vrai dire, elle ne pensait pas y avoir jamais mis les pieds. Un linge glissa de son front et tomba dans son giron. Elle toucha machinalement son front. Il lui parut un peu plus chaud que d'habitude, mais elle se sentait plutôt bien. Elle sortit lentement du futon et drapa sur ses épaules un haori bleu qui traînait sur les couvertures.

Elle fit coulisser lentement le shoji, réalisant qu'elle semblait plus fébrile que jamais. Ce simple effort lui semblait dur à faire. Puis elle sortit de la chambre dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée. Elle marcha lentement, un pas à la fois, trop inquiète de s'effondrer si elle allait trop vite. La tête lui tournait quelque peu, mais elle était incapable de rester tranquille dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle se retrouva dans une cour intérieure. Il faisait froid et elle pouvait voir le sol drapé de neige. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. il lui semblait bien que c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait. Elle s'avança et caressa le manteau d'ivoire. Ses pieds nus lui rappelèrent que ce manteau là était glacial, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher ce paysage si nouveau à ses yeux.

- Ce n'est pas très prudent de sortir avec de la fièvre, pieds nus dans la neige, fit-une voix derrière-elle.

Elle se retourna en sursautant, lâchant un hoquet de surprise. Ce retournement un peu trop rapide lui fit tourner la tête et elle perdit un peu son équilibre. Un bras vint l'empêcher de s'effondrer. Elle releva lentement la tête après un moment pour découvrir une paire d'yeux verts la fixant avec un air légèrement amusé. Un flash se manifesta dans son esprit et elle se souvint de cet homme. Okita, était-ce ce nom là ?

- Où suis-je, parvint-elle à murmurer.

- Là où tu ne devrais pas être, visiblement, répondit-il soudain sérieux avant de la soulever, apparemment sans grands efforts, dans ses bras.

Elle lâcha un autre hoquet de surprise et s'accrocha à ses épaules, apeurée. Jamais on ne l'avait portée ainsi. Elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée pour le coup. L'homme la ramena dans la chambre où, quelques minutes plus tôt, elle s'était réveillée. Il la déposa avec une certaine délicatesse sur le futon et se redressa.

- Ne bouge pas d'ici, sinon... je serai dans l'obligation de te tuer.

Elle se figea. Cet homme ne l'amusait pas, pas du tout même. A vrai dire, elle l'avait trouvé beau et charmant pendant un court instant, mais à présent, elle aurait tout donné pour se retrouver le plus loin possible de lui. Qu'avait-elle fait de si terrible pour qu'il lui dise qu'il allait devoir la tuer ?

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. Elle se souvint immédiatement de cet homme. Elle l'avait servi au Shimabara et il l'avait protégée contre un drôle d'homme aux yeux rouges rubis. Elle chercha son nom dans sa mémoire et finit par s'en rappeler.

- Harada...-san ? souffla-t-elle.

- Sôji, ne l'effraie pas ! le gronda-t-il avant de lui sourire gentiment. Bonjour Bara-chan.

- Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle un peu plus rassurée du fait de sa présence.

Il l'observa un moment sans rien dire avant de finalement soupirer. Il aurait bien aimé que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui s'y colle, mais il avait évidemment fallut que ce soit lui.

- Tu te trouves à notre QG, répondit-il alors.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle. Que s'est-il passé ?

Très bonne question, pensèrent les deux hommes à ce moment. Okita avait vaguement entendu l'histoire, alors il ne pouvait pas être en mesure de lui révéler quoi que ce soit. C'est pourquoi il se leva et quitta la chambre en fermant le shoji derrière lui.

- Tu t'es évanouie après avoir été agressée par un démon, avoua-t-il. Te souviens-tu de lui ?

- L'homme aux yeux rubis ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

Il acquiesça et s'assit à côté d'elle pour lui expliquer que ce démon était un démon de sang pur et qu'il se nommait Kazama. Apparemment, c'était l'un des ennemis du Shinsengumi si elle comprenait bien toute l'histoire. Ce démon apparemment en avait après une fille qui était sous leur protection et qui répondait au nom de Yukimura Chizuru. Peu à peu elle se souvenait de tout cela et parvint à comprendre la situation.

- Alors... vous m'avez amené ici, conclut-elle.

- Pour une raison que j'ignore, ce démon semble avoir pris quelque intérêt sur toi, il est plus prudent que tu restes avec nous pour le moment, lui expliqua le lancier.

- Mais... que vais-je faire ici ? s'enquit-elle.

- Tu pourras aider Chizuru, tu verras, elle est adorable, sourit-il avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. En attendant, repose-toi, tu as toujours de la fièvre.

Bara le regarda s'en aller et se rallongea, fermant les yeux. Il était vrai qu'elle se sentait toujours un peu fébrile. Sa tête lui tournait violemment et elle sombra sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle se retrouva dans le noir complet. Une lumière brillait au loin et elle courait vers elle sans parvenir jamais à la rattraper. Elle apercevait alors une silhouette dans cette lumière, seulement dessinée par les ombres. Elle tendit la main vers cette silhouette mais tout s'éloigna d'un coup d'elle. Elle se sentit alors tomber dans le vide.

- Shira-chan ! hurla-t-elle alors avant de finalement se réveiller, en sueur.

Quelqu'un ouvrit le shoji à la volée et se précipita à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait d'Okita. Il avait son sabre à la main et semblait sur le qui-vive. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux autres hommes arrivèrent. L'un qu'elle reconnu comme Harada Sanosuke et l'autre qu'elle avait déjà entre-aperçu. Elle remarqua à peine qu'elle tremblait.

- Bara-chan ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda alors Sanosuke en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

- Ce n'est rien... murmura-t-elle, juste un cauchemar... étrange...

Okita rengaina son sabre et soupira. Il sortit de la pièce en secouant la tête, suivi au bout d'un moment par l'autre samouraï. Elle regarda alors son sauveur avec un regard désolé et perdu.

- Navrée de vous avoir alarmé... s'excusa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, sourit-il gentiment avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Si quelque chose ne va pas, n'hésite pas.

Il se releva et quitta également la pièce. Vu l'obscurité dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle en déduisit qu'il faisait nuit. Elle s'en voulut de les avoir réveillé ainsi en plein milieu de la nuit. Ces cauchemars continuaient, peu importe où elle se trouvait. A Shimabara, elle avait réveillé chaque nuit sa compagne de chambre. Cette dernière avait fini par s'habituer à cela et faisait tout pour la consoler et la rassurer. Mais ici, tout semblait différent. Se retrouver ainsi submergée par tous ces hommes... elle se sentait un peu apeurée.

Elle se rallongea et songea à ce cauchemar. D'où lui venait-il et pourquoi ? Était-ce quelque chose qui concernait son passé ? Quelqu'un lui avait-il tourné le dos ? Cette personne, "Shira", qui était-elle ? Était-ce une femme qu'elle connaissait ? Sa sœur ou bien sa mère ? Toutes ces questions lui donnaient mal à la tête et elle dut se résigner à ne plus y penser.

Quelques jours plus tard, Bara put enfin commencer à aider Chizuru avec ses corvées. Bien qu'elle se montra d'abord un peu timide avec elle, Bara finit par se laisser aller et parler un peu avec sa nouvelle amie. La seule femme dans ce monde d'homme qui pourrait sûrement mieux la comprendre que n'importe qui d'autre ici.

En fin de matinée, les deux jeunes filles se mirent à préparer le déjeuner avec attention et bonne humeur. Chizuru lui parlait de sa vie, ici, auprès du Shinsengumi. Bara l'écoutait avec attention mais elle se demandait comment son amie pouvait-elle ne pas avoir peur.

- Ils ne te font pas peur ? demanda-t-elle alors.

- Non, ils sont très gentil. Okita-san peut faire peur à première vue, mais il est très gentil, tout comme Hijikata-san, Saitô-san et tout le monde, sourit-elle.

Bara demeura silencieuse. Généralement, les hommes tendaient à lui faire peur. Elle ne savait pas d'où cela lui venait. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est que cela ne venait pas du Shimabara, mais d'un événement plus ancien dont elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir.

- Bara-chan ? s'enquit Chizuru.

- J'ai peur des hommes, souffla-t-elle, comme avouant un défaut honteux. Même avant d'être amenée au Shimabara. Cette peur, je ne sais pas d'où elle vient mais... je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être terrifiée chaque fois qu'un homme s'approche de moi. J'ai peur qu'il me blesse, essaye de me tuer...

Chizuru en eut les larmes aux yeux. Qu'avait-elle donc pu vivre de si terrible pour qu'une telle peur se déclenche et qu'elle ne se souvienne même pas du pourquoi ni du comment ? Ce fut donc dans un silence pesant qu'elles terminèrent de préparer le repas.

Okita, qui avait entendu toute leur conversation, se sentit coupable. N'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait menacée de la tuer à son arrivée ? Certes il ignorait tout cela, mais cela ne l'excusait pas. Peut-être serait-il un jour amené à devoir la tuer, mais pour le moment, il se devait de se contenir et de l'aider à reprendre confiance. Si elle devait vivre avec eux, il allait bien falloir qu'elle cesse de les craindre. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il s'éloigna de la cuisine pour rejoindre ses compagnons d'arme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les généraux du Shinsengumi était rassemblé dans la salle de séjour, les deux jeunes filles firent leur apparition avec les repas. Elles les posèrent devant les samouraï avec délicatesse. Bara, pour une fois, ne fut pas dépaysée par sa fonction. Elle avait juste à s'imaginer au Shimabara.

Une fois cela fait, elles s'assirent également avec leur propre repas, attendant l'autorisation de commencer. Kondo prit alors ses baguettes et, avec un "Itadakimasu", commença son repas, suivit par les autres hommes. Chizuru jeta quelques regard inquiets à sa nouvelle amie devant son silence complet.

- Bara-chan, commença-t-elle.

Cette dernière la regarda et la tension qu'elle éprouvait parut évidente à Chizuru. Si seulement elle savait comment la rassurer. Cet échange silencieux n'échappa pas aux yeux d'Okita qui posa ses baguettes et se dirigea vers elles. Il s'agenouilla à côté de Bara, la faisant sursauter, ce qui n'échappa aux autres capitaines d'unités.

- Bara-chan, je suis désolé si je t'ai effrayée, mais tu n'as absolument rien à craindre ici, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Bien qu'il fut sincère, elle le sentait, cela ne la détendit pas vraiment et sa peur ne diminua pas. Le silence était pesant dans la pièce et les larmes brouillaient la vue de la nouvelle arrivante. Okita ne tenta aucun geste vers elle, craignant que cela ne l'effraie encore plus.

- Okita-san, fit Chizuru. Je crois que Bara-chan a dans son passé, subit de mauvais traitement de la part des hommes, continua-t-elle. Mais elle ne se souvient de rien sinon de ce sentiment de peur.

Okita le savait bien, il les avait entendues parler dans la cuisine. Mais il se garda bien de l'avouer. Heisuke, pour une fois, semblait un peu attristé de la situation. Il se lança alors:

- Hey Bara-chan, personne ne te fera plus de mal, je te le promets ! s'exclama-t-il. Je te protégerai.

- Hahaha, comme si tu en étais capable demi-portion ! se moqua Shinpachi.

- Oy, Shinpachi-san ! s'écria-t-il en commençant à se disputer avec lui.

- Hola hola, du calme, s'amusa Sanosuke.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Bara qui, bien malgré elle, rigolait doucement devant cette scène. Pour une fois, Heisuke avait réussi à alléger suffisamment l'atmosphère pour qu'elle se sente rassurée. Okita retourna à sa place, ne voulant pas risquer de l'effrayer.

Le repas continua dans une humeur plus détendue, et Bara sembla manger avec un peu plus d'entrain et de décontraction. Chizuru en fut heureuse et se jura de ne jamais la laisser seule au milieu de tous ce hommes pour lui apporter un tant soi peu de réconfort et d'assurance. A Shimabara, elle avait eut une amie sur qui s'appuyer, cela semblait évident, et ce serait pareil ici.

Le soir venu, Bara retourna à sa chambre avec Chizuru. Cette dernière avait finalement changé de chambre lorsque Bara avait été malade et se retrouvait dans la chambre juste à côté de la sienne. Elle se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de finalement rentrer dans leurs chambres respectives.

Une fois seule dans l'obscurité, Bara ne put trouver le sommeil, trop préoccupée par l'idée qu'elle ferait forcément ce cauchemar et qu'elle allait encore réveiller quelqu'un. Cependant, la fatigue l'emporta sur sa détermination et elle sombra. Le cauchemar se reproduisit inexorablement et elle pria pour ne pas hurler comme la dernière fois.

- Shira-chan...

Il lui sembla que ce cri venait de son cauchemar, un cri d'enfant qu'elle ne reconnut pas. La silhouette se retourna mais elle se réveilla à ce moment précis. Elle était de nouveau en sueur et haletait. Elle tendit l'oreille mais personne ne sembla courir par ici. Elle en fut soulagée, elle n'avait pas crié. Elle se recroquevilla sur son futon et se mit à pleurer.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Bara fut autorisée à sortir avec Chizuru pour une patrouille avec Okita et Heisuke. Cela lui fit du bien de sortir à l'air libre. Elle se sentit plus légère, plus sereine. D'après ce qu'elle savait, le Shinsengumi n'allait pas tarder à entrer dans une confrontation. En effet, une division frappa le Shinsengumi et deux de ses capitaines de divisions décidèrent de partir avec un dénommé Itou. Bara, qui avait alors appris à les connaître plus ou moins, en fut un peu affectée. Saitô Hajime, l'un de ses protecteurs comme Harada Sanosuke s'amusait à le décrire, partait avec Heisuke, le seul qui ait réussi à la rassurer un peu parmi tous ces hommes.

Profitant du fait que Chizuru aille parler de tout ceci avec Sanosuke et Toshizo, Bara se dirigea vers la cours intérieur, là où les deux anciens membres du Shinsengumi s'attardait un peu avant de partir. Heisuke était tout simplement assis sur un banc, à réfléchir. Bara alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, en silence.

- Je sais ce à quoi tu penses, Bara-chan, sourit-il bien que le cœur n'y soit pas. Tu penses que je suis un lâche qui abandonne ses amis.

- Non, Heisuke-kun. Seulement je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi tu pars... répondit-elle, baissant les yeux pour regarder le sol.

- Itou et moi avons une longue histoire partagée. Je ne peux que le suivre. Je lui dois beaucoup, déclara-t-il alors, sans pour autant se lancer dans des détails.

Bara ne fit qu'acquiescer. Bien sûr qu'elle comprenait, mais cela n'en rendait pas la chose plus agréable. Elle se leva et, dans un dernier regard, s'inclina devant Heisuke comme une dame bien éduquée le ferait.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir été présent pour moi, le remercia-t-elle avant de se diriger vers le cerisier en fleur où se trouvait Saitô.

Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, ce dernier la fixa sans un mot. Pour l'avoir si souvent observée, il pouvait dire quel était son état d'esprit. Pour le moment elle était abattue et il le comprenait. Cependant, il allait falloir qu'elle s'endurcisse. Si par le passé il avait été, avec Sanosuke, son protecteur, il était tout aussi bien possible que dans le futur il se retrouve à être son ennemis. Il vit du coin de l'œil Okita observer toute la scène. Bien évidemment, même si ce dernier n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle se soit retrouvée ici, il gardait toujours un œil sur elle avec un désir évident de la protéger. Saitô l'avait bien compris et ne s'avançait pas à dire quoi que ce soit sur ses motivations, bien qu'il ait une petite idée là-dessus.

- Les temps changent, dit-il simplement à l'intention de la jeune femme.

- Huh ?

- Pour s'assurer un futur, il ne faut pas se retourner vers le passer, et aller de l'avant, reprit-il. Garde bien cela à l'esprit, Bara, et ne t'apitoie pas sur ton sort, fit-il plus sévère. Tu dois être forte.

Bara, les larmes aux yeux, acquiesça. Il était peut-être le seul, avec Heisuke, qu'elle considérait comme un ami, un frère. Et il se comportait comme tel avec elle, bizarrement. Sévère et dur avec elle, pour lui permettre de survivre. Elle n'espérait aucune douceur de sa part et avait réussi à déceler en lui cette maladresse dont il ne semblait pas pouvoir se défaire quant à l'expression de ses sentiments. Elle ne lui en voulait pas et lui était reconnaissante d'avoir veillé sur elle tout ce temps.

- Faites bon voyages, Saitô-san, parvins-t-elle finalement à lui dire en se forçant à sourire à travers ses larmes. Prenez soin de vous et de Heisuke.

Puis elle s'inclina et s'éloigna. Hors de vue des deux hommes, elle se mit à courir jusqu'à l'extérieur du QG et s'adossa au mur pour pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ils étaient devenu, en l'espace de si peu de temps, sa seule et unique famille. Même Okita qui lui faisait toujours un peu peur, avait réussi à gagner sa confiance et à la faire parfois sourire. Maladroitement, elle essuyait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ses joues humides de larmes.

Entendant un bruit de pas, elle sursauta et se tourna vers l'origine du bruit. Okita se tenait juste à côté d'elle, adossé au mur, regardant le ciel qui s'obscurcissait à vue d'œil.

- Ils reviendront, dit-il simplement.

Bara baissa la tête et, sentant une main se poser sur celle-ci, la redressa vivement, un peu surprise. Il la regardait avec gentillesse et, dans ses yeux, elle pouvait voir qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle pouvait croire à cela, mais pendant un instant, elle le voulut et se blottit dans ses bras. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son épaule et, bien que maladroit, Okita lui frotta le dos gentiment.

- Viens, il vaut mieux rentrer, conclut-il en lui prenant la main et en la ramenant à l'intérieur de ce vieux temple où ils avaient élu domicile depuis un moment à présent.

Elle ne résista pas et se laissa entraîner sans un mot, la tête baissée, montrant à quel point elle était abattue. Okita ne comprenait pas tout à fait pourquoi ni comment tout ceci pouvait lui causer autant de peine. Mais il se doutait que les femmes étaient plus sensibles que lui aux séparations et à l'idée qu'elles ne reverraient jamais leurs amis.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle où tous prenaient ensemble leurs repas, le silence tomba. Chizuru, à côté de Sanosuke faisait triste mine, elle aussi abattue par les événements. Après tout, elle connaissait tout le monde beaucoup mieux que Bara. Toutefois cela n'empêchait pas cette dernière d'être anormalement touchée et blessée de leur départ.

En silence, Okita la fit asseoir devant son repas avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Kondô les observa en silence, curieux de voir celui qu'il avait pratiquement élevé, se préoccuper d'une si fragile et mystérieuse créature telle que Bara. Son petit protégé changeait à n'en pas douter.

- Oy, Bara-chan, ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, tenta de la consoler Nagakura.

- Shinpachi, tu ne vois pas qu'elle est bouleversée, aies un peu plus de délicatesse, le rabroua Sanosuke. Il est normal que Chizuru-chan et Bara-chan soient sous le choc.

Bara demeura silencieuse et ne toucha pas à son repas. Au bout d'un certain moment, elle s'excusa, s'inclina et se leva pour quitter la pièce, remportant son repas dans les cuisines avant d'aller se coucher.

Okita posa ses baguettes après avoir fini son repas et s'excusa avant de partir lui aussi, emportant ce qui restait de son dîner. Une fois ce dernier parti, Sanosuke prit la parole.

- Sôji est étrange en ce moment, déclara-t-il.

- Je trouve aussi, renchérit Kondô. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Chizuru se sentit alors coupable de cacher la vérité. Elle seule savait mais elle avait promis à Okita de ne rien dire à personne. Seulement... pouvait-elle cacher tout cela à Kondô et les autres capitaines du Shinsengumi qui s'inquiétaient pour lui ? Hijikata soupira et reposa ses baguettes.

- Il est certain qu'il nous cache quelque chose, mais qui se porte volontaire pour aller lui demander quoi ?

Tout le monde sembla alors un peu nerveux. Sanosuke se gratta la nuque, Nagakura grimaça, Kondô eut un rire jaune... Apparemment, personne ne voulait provoquer le Capitaine de première division. Tous savait qu'il était un samouraï exceptionnel. Exceptionnellement dangereux.

- Ano... commença Chizuru avant de se taire et de baisser la tête.

- Tu sais quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? fit alors Hijikata en posant son regard d'un violet profond sur elle. Mais tu ne nous le diras pas... devina-t-il.

- C'est que... j'ai promis à Okita-san... fit-elle gênée.

Tous soupirèrent. Ils n'allaient pas forcer Chizuru à parler, bien qu'ils soient inquiets à son sujet. Ils ne voulaient pas que Chizuru en face les frais si Okita venait à l'apprendre. Soudain, Chizuru se rappela de quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, mais quelqu'un d'autre était au courant.

- Je crois que Saitô-san était au courant, annonça-t-elle alors.

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans le regard du commandant. Saitô, lui, n'avait sans doute rien promis à Okita et ce dernier ne savait peut-être pas qu'il était au courant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de féliciter Chizuru mentalement. C'est qu'elle était tout de même rusée, cette femme à peine sortie de l'enfance.

L'air frais sur son visage lui fit du bien. Sa respiration courte d'avoir trop toussé se fit de plus en plus lente et calme. Il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait plus cacher sa maladie longtemps. Il avait refusé d'écouter le docteur et de partir dans un lieu où le climat était plus clément. Et tout cela par curiosité ? Non, il y avait aussi sa fierté et son honneur qu'il refusait d'abandonner en quittant ses hommes et le Shinsengumi. S'il devait mourir, il mourrait en samouraï et pas autrement.

En passant près de la chambre de Bara, il entendit cette dernière parler, marmonner. Elle semblait bien faire encore un de ses cauchemars. Depuis le temps, cela ne surprenait plus personne, mais il s'étonnait que ces cauchemars là soient si tenaces et ne la laissent pas en paix. Il savait que dans quelques minutes, elle hurlerait en se réveillant, et toujours ce même mot, ce nom de son passé.

- Shira-chan ! cria-t-elle.

Sôji se décida à entrer le plus silencieusement possible. Elle était assise dans son futon, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage fin et délicat. Il laissa son sabre dans le coin de la pièce, juste à côté du shoji et alla s'accroupir près d'elle. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra gentiment.

- Encore ton cauchemar ? s'enquit-il bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillé, Okita-san, fit-elle, sa voix tremblant encore de sanglots.

- Je ne dormais pas, dit-il simplement. Veux-tu me parler de ton cauchemar ?

Il ignorait pourquoi il se montrait si prévenant avec elle. Il avait menacé de la tuer dés qu'il en aurait l'occasion, puis il avait essayé de la rassurer, et maintenant il se trouvait là, à la consoler, à s'inquiéter et à se préoccuper d'elle. Elle avait très vite pris ses marques ici, comme Chizuru l'avait fait.

Elle secoua la tête pour répondre à sa question. Elle ne voulait pas l'ennuyer avec ça. C'était déjà bien suffisant de le perturber comme elle le faisait en pleine nuit, en hurlant un nom qu'elle-même ne semblait pas réussir à raccrocher à une quelconque personne. Sôji soupira et s'installa plus confortablement à côté d'elle.

- Me le diras-tu si je te raconte un secret ? fit-il avec un air mutin.

- Quel secret ? murmura-t-elle en le regardant avec de grands yeux surpris.

- Hmhm, fit-il en secouant la tête. Toi d'abord, Bara-chan, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Bara se méfia un moment et le regarda par dessous ses cils, réfléchissant à la bonne chose à faire. Devait-elle lui raconter son cauchemar ? Pourrait-il l'aider à comprendre ? Non, il ne le pourrait certainement pas. Il ne l'avait rencontrée qu'après qu'elle fut secourue par les Geishas de Shimabara.

Elle finit par se décider et à lui raconter son cauchemar. Le fait qu'elle courrait dans l'obscurité totale vers une lumière d'où se dessinait une silhouette. Elle tendait la main vers cette silhouette et cette lumière et, juste avant qu'elle ne parvienne à la toucher, elle s'éloignait encore et encore. Elle se réveillait alors en hurlant ce nom qu'elle imaginait être celui de cette silhouette.

- Hm... cette silhouette... à quoi ressemblait-elle ? demanda-t-il, pensif.

- J'imagine que c'est une fille, puisque ses cheveux sont longs.

- Hahaha, se mit à rire Okita. Alors d'après toi, Harada est une fille, et Hijikata aussi ? Qu'en est-il d'Heisuke et de Saitô ?

Là, il se payait complètement sa tête, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il marquait un point. Mais que pouvait-elle bien dire ? La silhouette était assez androgyne, si bien qu'elle ne savait pas si c'était un jeune garçon ou une jeune fille. "Shira-chan" faisait plus penser à une fille, cependant.

- Je l'appelle Shira-chan, non ? murmura-t-elle. Cela me paraît plus féminin...

- Peut-être, fit-il songeur.

- Qu'en est-il de votre secret, Okita-san ? s'enquit alors Bara pour détourner la conversation d'elle.

Okita se referma un peu sur lui-même. A dire vrai, il avait pensé qu'elle se défilerait et ne lui raconterait rien. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait fait, il lui devait bien ça. Il soupira et regarda la ciel par le shoji entrouvert. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers elle et lui proposa sa main pour l'entraîner dehors.

Bara hésita un instant, avant de finalement accepter son invitation. Elle enfila son hakama et le suivit à l'extérieur où il s'assirent côte à côte pour regarder le ciel étoilé. Elle resta silencieuse, attendant qu'il daigne lui confier son secret.

- J'aimerais ressembler à Kondô, avoua-t-il enfin. Il est mon idole depuis que je suis gosse, expliqua-t-il finalement en tournant son regard vers elle.

- C'est lui qui vous a enseigné comment vous battre, n'est-ce pas ? fit alors Bara, balançant ses jambes dans le vide.

- Oui, entre autres... conclut-il.

Ils restèrent encore un bon moment à observer les étoiles, en silence. Étrangement, la présence de l'autre ne les dérangeait aucunement. Okita qui préférait regarder les étoiles seul jusqu'à présent, se sentait tranquille, calme, apaisé par la présence d'une personne qui ne semblait nullement le juger. Elle ne rigolait pas de son secret comme l'aurait fait les capitaines de division. Il avait cette sensation qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance sans retenue.

Bara frissonna suite à un coup de vent et se frictionna les bras. Elle sentait la fatigue l'assaillir. Il était temps pour elle d'aller se coucher. Parler avec Okita lui avait enlever une boule d'anxiété du ventre et elle se sentait plus tranquille à l'idée de s'endormir. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour prendre congé quand Okita la devança.

- Il est tard, déclara-t-il. Mieux vaudrait-il aller se coucher, ajouta-t-il en retenant un bâillement.

- Oui, approuva Bara. Bonne nuit, Okita-san, fit-il en lui souriant gentiment.

Elle se leva sous le regard ébahi du jeune homme qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel sourire de sa part. Il en avait le souffle coupé. Généralement, quand les femmes le connaissaient, même s'il avait beaucoup de charme, elles avaient peur de lui et l'évitaient. Bara semblait ne plus avoir si peur de lui que ça. Avait-elle oublié qu'il avait menacé de la tuer dés qu'il s'en ressentirait le besoin ?

Le shoji de la chambre de Bara se referma lentement et Sôji resta un instant immobile, les yeux fixés sur le shoji fermé. Puis un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Bonne nuit, Bara-chan. Je ne te tuerai pas... du moins pas pour le moment.

Puis il s'en alla se coucher, ramassant son katana posé à côté de lui. Il avait le cœur léger et sentait que cette nuit serait sous le signe d'un bon sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3: Enlèvement impromptu

Voici le troisième chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur des deux précédents. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 03

Enlèvement impromptu

Chizuru et Bara rentraient au temple accompagnées de Harada, Nagakura et Hijikata. Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la cuisine et commencèrent à préparer le repas. Bientôt ils commencèrent tous leur dîner sans perdre de temps. Bara avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir entre Okita et Chizuru, et le capitaine de première division semblait ne pas s'en offusquer.

Depuis quelque temps, il semblait plus fatigué et, quand il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas, ou ne l'entendait pas, il se mettait à tousser si violemment qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour sa santé. Il avait été forcé de prendre du repos et Kondô lui avait ordonner de ne plus quitter sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rétabli, excepté pour les repas.

Chizuru, quant à elle, continuait de faire ses corvées avec Bara, passant du temps quelques fois avec Harada et Nagakura, ou bien avec Hijikata. Si elle ne savait pas trop ce que ressentaient ces hommes là pour Chizuru, ce qu'elle savait en revanche, c'est que cette dernière regardait beaucoup Harada et Hijikata. Comme si son cœur semblait balancer de l'un à l'autre sans cesse.

Le repas terminé, les deux jeunes filles emmenèrent tout ce qu'il restait en cuisine et firent la vaisselle en discutant calmement. Bara tentait de ne pas trop se mêler de la vie privée de son amie, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieuse. Toutefois elle se força à ne rien demander. Ce fut Chizuru qui commença sur cette voie là.

- Okita-san semble beaucoup t'apprécier, Bara-chan, fit-elle l'air de rien.

- Vraiment ? s'enquit-elle. Il me paraît plutôt distant la plupart du temps quand nous parlons.

- Certes, mais il te parle, continua-t-elle. D'habitude il est plutôt silencieux quand il ne plaisante pas avec les autres capitaines.

Bara resta silencieuse. Les révélations que lui faisait Chizuru la rendait un peu perplexe. Elle savait bien qu'à présent ils n'étaient plus totalement des inconnus, Okita et elle, mais de là à se dire amis, c'était une toute autre histoire.

- Bara-chan, tu n'es pas en train de tomber amoureuse d'Okita-san, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit alors la jeune fille.

- Non, fit-elle un peu troublée. Mais qu'y aurait-il de mal à cela quoiqu'il en soit ?

Chizuru ne put répondre. Certes, elle aurait tant aimé partager ce qu'elle savait avec elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Si Bara tombait amoureuse d'Okita, comment parviendrait-elle à surmonter l'issue fatale que prendrait leur relation ? Okita n'était qu'un mort en sursis. Bara serait anéantie si elle venait à le savoir et qu'en plus elle entretenait de tendres sentiments pour cet homme au regard vert enfantin.

- Qu'en est-il de toi, Chizuru-chan ? attaqua finalement Bara.

- Huh ?

- Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Hijikata et Harada, et quand tu n'es pas avec l'un d'eux, tu ne peux t'empêcher de leur jeter des coups d'œil, fit-elle.

Chizuru se mit à rougir et passa étonnamment plus d'énergie dans son ouvrage. Bara eut un petit sourire à la fois amusé et satisfait. Elle ne s'était pas trompée dans ses suppositions, apparemment. Elle attendit un instant que son amie réponde, avant de finalement la relancer.

- Ton cœur balance entre les deux ?

- Hum... je... c'est à dire... rougit-elle encore plus.

- Hahaha, d'accord, j'ai compris, s'esclaffa Bara. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en dirai rien.

- Merci, soupira de soulagement Chizuru.

Elles terminèrent leur ouvrage en silence. Chizuru cependant ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à Bara, espérant que jamais cette dernière ne tombe amoureuse d'Okita. Mais... et si justement Okita était amoureux de Bara ? Dans ce cas, ce serait ce dernier qui souffrirait. Dépitée, Chizuru comprit que, quoi qu'il arrive, au moins une personne souffrirait. La fatalité avait jeté son dévolu sur deux personnes qui ne le méritaient pas.

Plus tard, elles se séparèrent pour aller se coucher. Bara fut à peine arrivée dans sa chambre qu'elle commença à entendre des cris d'alerte. Elle se retourna, inquiète et observa les alentours. Que se passait-il ? Un homme entra dans sa chambre, un membre du Shinsengumi et lui conseilla de sortir pour aller se cacher quelque part, que c'était dangereux pour elle de rester ici.

Bara ne se fit pas prier et se précipita hors de sa chambre et courut pour parvenir à l'entrée du temple. Dans tout ce chahut, personne ne la remarquerait, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Quand elle arriva, elle se retrouva face à Chizuru, emprisonnée dans l'étreinte de Kazama Chikage. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et la peur lui donna des sueurs froides dans tout le dos.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle remarqua deux autres hommes qui n'étaient certainement pas du Shinsengumi, et donc, par déduction, des alliés de leur ennemi. L'un avait des cheveux rouges et était plutôt imposant, tandis que l'autre, plus affûté et loin d'être petit, avaient de longs cheveux d'un bleu de nuit ondulant le long de son dos. Le premier se battait à main nue et donnait du fil à retordre à plus de dix samouraïs, l'autre, se battait à distance, usant d'une arme à feu.

- Haaaa... tu es également là, fit alors Kazama. Vous n'êtes pas des leurs, venez toutes les deux avec nous. Votre place n'est pas ici.

Chizuru tentait de se libérer en gigotant telle une furie tandis que Hijikata et Harada, tous deux entre Bara et Kazama, attendait une ouverture pour attaquer sans blesser Chizuru. Le oni au cheveux sanglants, répondant au nom de Amagiri, parvint à atteindre Bara et la balança sur son épaule. Cette dernière lâcha un cri de surprise et se mit à se débattre à grand renfort de coups de pieds, de genoux et de poings.

Le oni au cheveux couleur de nuit l'observa un long moment entre deux coups de feux, étonné de voir qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule oni ici, mais deux. Kazama n'avait pas parlé de la deuxième. Était elle aussi ignorante de sa condition, comme l'était Yukimura ?

- Lâchez-moi espèce de grosse brute ! Ma place est là où je le décide ! cria-t-elle tout en continuant de se débattre.

Ce fut à ce moment que Yamazaki apparut et parvint à distraire suffisamment son ravisseur pour qu'elle puisse échapper à son étreinte. Elle tomba à terre et se releva en grimaçant.

- Allez vous mettre à l'abri ! lui ordonna le ninja.

Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier. Elle se mit à courir vers le temple où elle serait apparemment plus à l'abri qu'ici. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Chizuru mais Yamazaki lui ordonna à nouveau de déguerpir, si bien qu'elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir. Son cœur battant la chamade, elle courut et entra dans une chambre au hasard, pour se cacher.

- Bara-chan ? fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle sursauta en lâchant un cri de frayeur et se retourna. Okita se trouvait devant elle, un peu perplexe. Elle tremblait de peur et de larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Elle tomba à genoux, la tension se relâchant d'un coup. Il la rattrapa et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

- Hey, fit-il. Que se passe-t-il à l'extérieur ?

- Ils... ils sont venu nous enlever, Chizuru et moi, avoua-t-elle, la voix tremblante de sanglots sourds.

Les yeux d'Okita s'obscurcirent à tel point qu'il lui fit presque peur. Le shoji s'ouvrit et Okita tira Bara derrière lui, sa main prête à dégainer son katana. Ce fut un garçon ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Chizuru qui se présenta devant eux. Il lui sourit et posa un flacon au liquide rouge comme le sang devant lui. Bara ne comprit pas mais se douta qu'il s'agissait de ce remède terrible dont Chizuru lui avait parlé.

- Pourquoi me proposes-tu cela ? demanda alors Okita, perplexe.

- Si tu veux protéger cette oni, commença le oni en désignant Bara du regard, et ma chère petite sœur Chizuru, tu auras besoin de force et ta maladie te cloue au sol. Tu n'as même pas la force de soulever ton arme, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oni ? répéta Bara hébétée.

Le garçon eut un sourire en coin et acquiesça. Bara tombait de haut avec cette révélation. Okita, lui, semblait hésiter. Que Bara soit une oni ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid et puis, ils avaient bien accepté Chizuru alors une de plus... Non, il hésitait à prendre ce remède. Il n'avait aucune garantie que cela allait l'aider.

- Quelle garantie ai-je que cela va fonctionner ? demanda-t-il.

- Aucune, répondit le garçon. Mais tu peux soit essayer, soit attendre la mort ici, conclut-il en partant.

Okita ne bougea pas, sa main tenant toujours celle de Bara. Cette dernière se remit du choc et regarda Okita avant de se remémorer ce qu'avait dit leur visiteur. Okita était malade ? Et il allait mourir ? Après tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il ne lui avait rien dit... Elle se sentait blessée, et également complètement abattue. Okita, celui qu'elle avait tant craint à son arrivée, celui qui était devenu un confident, son ami, lui avait caché sa maladie ?

- Okita-san ? l'appela-t-elle. Que voulait-il dire au sujet de votre maladie ?

- Rien que tu n'aies besoin de savoir, fit-il plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il semblerait que tout soit revenu à la normale, tu peux sortir, conclut-il devant le visage larmoyant de Bara.

Elle acquiesça et se précipita vers le shoji qu'elle fit coulisser et détala. Okita soupira et se laissa tomber sur son futon, sa main sur son visage. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que tout tourne ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut que lui, le condamné, tombe sur une femme aussi sensible et aussi... merveilleuse. Il ne la méritait pas et ne devait pas essayer de se rapprocher d'elle. Il allait mourir, il n'avait pas le droit de la faire souffrir en essayant de se faire aimer d'elle.

Dés qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, il avait été attiré comme un papillon par la lumière d'un feu crépitant. Mais il n'avait aucun droit de tomber amoureux d'elle... aucun. Et pourtant... son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine chaque fois qu'il la voyait sourire, rire...

- Pauvre fou... souffla-t-il à l'obscurité.

Il se tourna sur le côté, observant le flacon d'ochimizu. Peut-être ce remède pourrait-il le guérir de cette maladie incurable, mais il n'avait aucune garantie que ce que cet oni avait dit était vrai. Il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait un piège dans tout ça, et il allait y foncer tête baissée s'il ne réfléchissait pas.

* * *

Bara refusait de quitter sa chambre, prétextant le contre-coup des événements. Chizuru lui avait gentiment apporté un plateau avec son repas en fin de matinée, mais quand elle était revenue le chercher, il était intacte. Bara n'avait pas mangé une seule bouchée. Chizuru remporta le plateau en cuisine en ayant un pressentiment que ce n'était pas le contre-coup qui la mettait dans cet état là. Cela faisait une semaine depuis l'attaque.

Soucieuse, elle vaqua à ses tâches ménagères mais ne parvint pas à se concentrer là-dessus. Elle frottait le même endroit de parquet depuis cinq minutes quand quelqu'un vint la tirer de ses réflexions.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Chizuru-chan ?

Sanosuke s'était penché sur elle et semblait soucieux. Chizuru secoua la tête puis soupira. Comment faire part de toutes ses inquiétudes à Sanosuke ? Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il comprendrait tout.

- Saitô est revenu, tenta-t-il pour lui remonter le moral.

- Vraiment ?!

- Oui, en vérité il était là-bas en tant qu'espion pour Hijikata, avoua-t-il.

- Et... Heisuke-kun ? s'enquit-elle.

Sanosuke grimaça avant d'avouer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir. Il lui expliqua également qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir faire quelque chose au sujet d'Itou et de ses hommes. Apparemment ils prévoyaient un attentat contre Kondô.

- Si on veut sauver Heisuke, il va falloir agir vite, soupira Sanosuke. L'attaque est prévue pour ce soir.

Chizuru réfléchit un instant. Elle aurait aimé aider mais, dans un sens, elle serait probablement un poids mort pour eux, et dans un autre, elle rechignait à laisser Bara seule. Ce qui la ramena à sa préoccupation actuelle. Elle soupira et leva les yeux vers Sanosuke.

- Bara est étrange dernièrement. Elle refuse de sortir de sa chambre, elle ne mange pas... Elle dit que c'est le contre-coup de la dernière attaque, mais j'ai du mal à y croire.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'on ne la voit plus... fit Sanosuke en s'asseyant à côté de Chizuru qui décida de faire une pause dans son ouvrage. Dernièrement, elle a été pas mal proche de Sôji... réfléchit-il.

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur... soupira Chizuru.

- Et pourquoi cela, Chizuru-chan ? Sôji est certes un peu effrayant, mais ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre...

- Ce n'est pas ça, commença-t-elle, c'est que...

Elle hésita. Si elle allait plus loin, elle allait rompre la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Okita. Sanosuke s'en rendit compte lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux comme si elle était une enfant.

- Saitô nous a tout raconté, au sujet de la maladie de Sôji... lui dit-il. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire au sujet de ta promesse.

- Je pense que Bara est amoureuse de Okita-san et que cela m'inquiète parce que...

- Il mourra inexorablement ? continua-t-il pour elle.

Chizuru acquiesça en silence, la mine déconfite. Sanosuke soupira et s'appuya sur ses mains tout en levant les yeux vers le ciel clair. Chizuru avait des raisons de s'inquiéter, certes, mais dans la vie, on ne peut pas toujours lutter contre les sentiments. Qu'ils soient avoués ou non fait tout aussi mal.

- On meurt tous un jour, Chizuru. L'important c'est de profiter suffisamment du temps que l'on a pour ne rien regretter, expliqua-t-il. Si Bara et Sôji ont ce genre de sentiments, alors il ne faut pas qu'ils perdent leur temps à tourner autour du pot. Sôji a un temps plus limité que nous, mais il ne va pas mourir demain.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas derrière eux. Mais quand ils se retournèrent, ils ne virent personne. Chizuru fronça les sourcils tandis que Sanosuke se relevait. Il sourit gentiment à Chizuru avant de la laisser à son ouvrage. Cette dernière se força alors à se concentrer sur son travail, bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qui avait bien pu être là quelques minutes plutôt et qu'est-ce que cette personne avait entendu de leur conversation.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle le découvre cependant car, à quelques pas d'elle, dans la cour intérieure, Okita et Bara semblaient se fusiller du regard. Leur dispute attira d'ailleurs presque tous les capitaines du Shinsengumi: Nagakura, Harada, Saitô... et même Kondô et Hijikata.

- Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit, Okita-san ?! s'exclama Bara, à la fois furieuse et au bord des larmes.

- Et pourquoi aurais-je du t'en parler ? répondit-il, cinglant. En quoi cela te concerne-t-il Bara-chan ? Tu ne me connais pas, tu n'es pas l'une des nôtre ! s'emporta-t-il.

Un bruit sonore retentit et tous furent ébahis de ce qui venait de se passer. Nagakura, Saitô et Harada décidèrent qu'il valait mieux s'éclipser avant que tout dégénère. Si un carnage devait avoir lieu, ils préféraient autant ne pas être présents. Okita resta sans voix sous le coup de la surprise. Sa joue le brûlait légèrement après la claque qu'il venait de se prendre de la part de ce petit bout de femme qu'il avait tant cherché à éviter ces derniers temps.

- Okita-san, vous n'êtes qu'un idiot ! lui cria-t-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant, les larmes aux yeux.

Il resta immobile, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il alla s'asseoir en se frottant la joue pour apaiser la douleur. Si seulement cette douleur à la joue pouvait être plus forte et ainsi masquer celle de son cœur.

- Sôji, fit alors Kondô en s'asseyant à côté de son protégé. Tu ne crois pas que tu as été un peu dur avec elle ?

Sôji demeura silencieux. Son mentor avait raison, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour s'interdire de l'aimer et surtout, l'empêcher de trop se rapprocher de lui.

- Vous savez tous pour mon destin funeste, je n'ai pas le droit de lui permettre de s'accrocher à moi, je n'en ai pas le droit... répondit-il, le cœur lourd. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, Kondô-san. Je... je l'aime trop pour la laisser s'attacher à moi, avoua-t-il sincèrement.

- Dans ce cas tu es plus idiot que je le pensais, intervint Hijikata. Il est trop tard pour ça, elle t'aime depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, on l'a tous remarqué mais, par égard pour ta fierté, on a préféré rien dire. Peu importe que tu nies tes sentiments pour elle, les siens sont évidents.

Okita ferma les yeux. Mère fortune, cette salope, ne faisait que jouer contre eux depuis le début. Il avait fallut que lui, l'homme condamné, se retrouve entiché d'une oni qui ne savait rien de son passé et qui était adorable, et que non content de cela, la réciproque soit vraie également.

- Quel idiot je fais, je suis pathétique, soupira-t-il.

- Absolument, acquiescèrent les deux autres hommes.

Chizuru décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle aille nettoyer le sol ailleurs, cela ne la concernait pas après tout. Elle n'avait aucun droit d'écouter tout ça. Cependant, elle se sentait triste pour Okita et Bara. Car s'ils arrivaient à se réconcilier, ils seraient forcément séparés prématurément.

Bara avait quitté le temple dans la précipitation. Elle ne parvenait pas trop à calmer ses sanglots tandis qu'elle marchait dans la rue déserte. La nuit tombait peu à peu et elle ne savait pas trop où aller. Kimigiku avait quitté sa couverture de Geisha à Shimabara si bien que personne là-bas ne pourrait lui venir en aide. Elle continua de marcher, sans vraiment savoir où elle allait jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour découvrir Harada Sanosuke, apparemment soulagé.

- Bara-chan, je te cherche depuis une heure, fit-il alors, l'inquiétude passée. Chizuru-chan se ronge les sangs, tu sais, avoua-t-il légèrement gêné.

- Désolée, murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

- Aller, viens, rentrons, fit-il en lui tendant la main en signe d'invitation.

Elle hésita, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de fuir à toute jambe. Elle ne voulait pas retourner au QG, elle ne voulait pas faire face à tout le monde, à Okita. Elle avait bien trop honte de la façon avec laquelle elle s'était comportée, d'avoir giflé Okita... Elle s'en voulait de tant de choses qu'en faire la liste prendrait des jours.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Sôji avait dépassé les bornes, tenta-t-il de la rassurer en voyant son état et les larmes dévalant ses joues.

- Mais je l'ai giflé... sanglota-t-elle. J'ai giflé Okita-san...

- Et alors ? Si tu veux mon avis, il le méritait, depuis le temps. Viens, rentrons.

Finalement, elle prit sa main et se laissa guider jusqu'au temple, les yeux rivés sur le sol comme une petite fille fautive qui a peur de rentrer à la maison et de se faire gronder par ses parents. Sanosuke demeura silencieux, la laissant dans ses pensées, il ne pouvait pas lui dire grand chose. Bien qu'il connaisse Sôji depuis longtemps, il n'était pas suffisamment proche de lui pour pouvoir lui dire quoi que ce soit et la rassurer quant à sa réaction quand il la reverrait.

Une fois de retour, tous furent enfin rassurés de la voir saine et sauve. Ils n'auraient pas pu se concentrer sur la mission qu'ils devaient à présent accomplir cette nuit là. Chizuru voulut absolument accompagner Hijikata pour l'aider à faire taire définitivement Itou. Enfin, tous se tournèrent vers Bara, sauf Okita qui n'était pas présent.

- Je voudrais aider à convaincre Heisuke de revenir, annonça-t-elle finalement.

Elle savait très bien que si elle restait ici, elle aurait plus de chance de tomber sur Okita, mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de lui faire face pour le moment. Sanosuke lui sourit et lui promit de faire de son mieux pour la protéger. Elle ne put que lui sourire timidement face à son effort manifeste pour lui changer les idées.

La nuit tombait quand ils partirent chacun faire leur mission. Bara resta près de Sanosuke comme il le lui avait fait promettre afin qu'elle ne court aucun risque. Quand ils arrivèrent finalement à l'endroit convenu, ils rencontrèrent Heisuke avec des hommes qui apparemment étaient dans le même camp que lui. Il fut surpris de voir ses deux amis de longue date et encore plus de voir Bara avec eux.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Il semblait fatigué et il ne respirait plus la joie de vivre comme auparavant. Comme si quelque chose en lui s'était brisé. Bara en aurait presque pleuré, mais finalement elle s'avança un peu plus pour essayer de le convaincre de revenir. Il l'écouta sans bouger, mais son visage resta fermé. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait le toucher suffisamment pour qu'il revienne.

Ce fut à ce moment que deux onis apparurent pour se joindre à la fête. Il s'agissait des deux acolytes de Kazama. Sanosuke poussa immédiatement Bara derrière lui et lança une pique à Heisuke pour qu'il réagisse et finisse par se secouer et les rejoindre. Cette ruse marcha car Heisuke lui renvoya une pique et recommença à sourire et à redevenir le jeune homme que Bara connaissait.

- Livrez-nous la fille et nous partirons, annonça alors Amagiri.

- J'aimerais un peu de résistance mais si vous coopérez, je serai obligé de vous laisser partir, bien que cela ne m'enchante guère, railla l'autre.

- Jamais on ne vous laissera Bara, lança alors Heisuke, la colère se lisant sur son visage.

- Tant mieux, je préfère la manière forte, sourit-il.

Et le combat s'engagea. Bara fit de son mieux pour ne pas se mettre en travers du chemin de ses défenseurs. Elle osait à peine regarder. Elle ferma les yeux de frayeur et des flashs se déclenchèrent dans son esprit. Une bataille, du feu, des cris...

- Hime-sama, il vous faut fuir, vite...

Quelqu'un qui la pousse et la fait tomber dans une rivière, et un hurlement qui monte de ses lèvres.

- Shira-chan, cria-t-elle en se recroquevillant sur elle-même, apeurée et haletante.

Personne ne sembla faire attention à son cri et le combat continua. Personne sauf l'acolyte d'Amagiri qui riva ses yeux mauves sur elle, la surprise se lisant sur son visage. Il se précipita vers elle pour en avoir le cœur net quand une lance lui barra la route.

- Je suis ton adversaire, laisse-la tranquille, fit-il, menaçant.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de qui elle est pour notre race, cracha son ennemi en ripostant, tirant une furie balles avec son arme à feu.

Sanosuke en esquiva la plupart et en para quelques autres avant de riposter, faisant sourire son adversaire. Pour un humain, il se défendait plutôt bien. Enfin un adversaire de sa trempe. Celui-là, il n'allait pas l'achever tout de suite, bien qu'il le pourrait très certainement en quelques secondes. Mais il l'amusait. Un peu plus et il pourrait presque gagner son estime, lui, un humain.

Finalement, les onis battirent en retraite, laissant pas mal de perte dans les deux camps restant et surtout, un Heisuke au bord de la mort. Bara, qui était toujours dans son coin, se cachant les yeux de ses mains et tremblant, fut rassurée par Nagakura tandis que les autres tentaient de sauver Heisuke. Bara reçu un autre coup en plein cœur: un de ses amis allait mourir sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire...

Ils rentrèrent finalement au QG, portant un Heisuke à moitié mort, les mines déconfites. Bara tenait à peine debout, si bien que Sanosuke la souleva dans ses bras pour la ramener dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea dans son futon et remonta les couvertures sur elle avant de repartir auprès de ses hommes.

Bara s'était endormie sur le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre et revivait son cauchemar perpétuel avec cependant plus de détails et plus d'événements. Cette fois elle ne courait plus dans l'obscurité, elle se débattait dans un torrent d'eau qui l'étouffait, la noyait alors qu'elle l'emportait loin du feu, des cris et du sang. Et d'une silhouette qui restait pour permettre sa fuite et sa survie. Un jeune homme aux yeux violets. Et elle hurlait son nom: Shira-chan.

Le shoji coulissa alors que son cauchemar s'éternisait. Une silhouette s'approcha d'elle et l'observa longuement, perplexe, et surtout pleine d'espoir. La personne repoussa une des mèches de cheveux de Bara de son visage et caressa sa joue alors que son visage se crispait et qu'elle répétait un nom, un nom qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis plus d'une décennie.

- Shira-chan... non... Shira-chan...

La silhouette attrapa sa main et la pressa doucement. Ce fut comme si ce simple geste avait emporté son cauchemar au loin pour lui permettre enfin un peu de répit. La personne resta encore un moment avant de finalement partir en coup de vent avant qu'elle ne se fasse repérer. Bara se réveilla juste à temps pour voir un morceau d'écharpe disparaître derrière le shoji. Puis elle secoua la tête et se laissa retomber sur son futon, pensant avoir rêvé ou bien été victime d'une hallucination.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain et se redressa vivement. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, lui démontrant qu'elle avait dormi toute une nuit et presque toute une journée. Elle se rappela soudainement de la veille. Qu'était-il advenu de Heisuke ? Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller et se précipita hors de sa chambre. Elle courut jusqu'à la grande salle où elle retrouva presque tout le monde. Okita était encore absent. Elle comprit qu'il ne pouvait sans doute plus quitter sa chambre et que la maladie l'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Elle demanda tout de suite où était Heisuke.

- Il va bien, finit par lui apprendre Hijikata. Ou du moins, il n'est pas vraiment mort...

- Il est devenu un Rasetsu, comprit-elle alors.

Hijikata hocha la tête et Bara se laissa tomber sur le parquet, ses genoux heurtant le sol. Elle soupira de soulagement. Il était vivant. Qu'il soit humain ou qu'il ne le soit plus, du moment qu'il vivait, elle était contente. Chizuru vint la prendre dans ses bras et toutes deux purent se détendre, enfin rassurées et en sûreté.

- Oh ! Je dois porter son repas à Okita-san ! se rappela alors Chizuru.

- Hum... Chizuru-chan... est-ce que tu peux me laisser y aller à ta place ? s'enquit alors timidement Bara, apeurée d'essuyer un refus.

Elle attendit en silence un refus violent. Après tout, elle l'avait giflé, alors comment pouvait-elle se permettre de demander à lui apporter elle-même son repas ? De plus il ne voudrait certainement pas la voir à présent.

- Bien sûr Bara-chan, sourit alors Chizuru en l'entraînant avec elle dans la cuisine.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Chizuru tendit à Bara le plateau destiné à Okita. Elle le lui remit et la regarda, inquiète. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Alors elle se lança.

- Bara-chan... tu aimes Okita-san, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle.

Bara resta muette. Pouvait-elle vraiment prétendre l'aimer ? Savait-elle seulement ce qu'était l'amour ? Comment pouvait-elle l'affirmer alors qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé personne, du moins à son souvenir. Elle resta indécise, ne sachant que répondre. Chizuru sembla comprendre et lui sourit amicalement.

- Courage, Bara-chan, je suis sûre que tout s'arrangera, fit-elle avant de quitter la cuisine.

Bara resta immobile, se demandant comment agir. A présent, elle avait peur d'y aller. Elle marcha lentement vers la chambre d'Okita, ralentissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de la destination. Elle s'arrêta devant le shoji et hésita, la main tremblante. Agenouillée, le plateau posé devant elle, elle hésitait à faire coulisser ce shoji, unique obstacle entre elle et Okita.

Finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle fit coulisser le shoji et s'inclina en s'excusant du dérangement. Elle se releva avec le plateau pour l'apporter à côté d'Okita, sans oser croiser son regard.


	4. Chapter 4: L'art d'apprendre

Voici le chapitre dans lequel se poursuivent les aventures de Bara, Chizuru et leurs compagnons. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et, si ce n'est pas trop demander, un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé serait gentil. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 04

L'art d'apprendre

Okita regarda Bara entrer dans sa chambre, surpris. Elle n'était pas venue le voir depuis un bon moment. Elle ne chercha pas à croiser son regard bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Elle devait lui en vouloir, lui et son foutu comportement... Il avait dû la blesser plus qu'il ne l'avait cru.

- Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il finalement en prenant sur lui et en ravalant sa fierté.

- Huh ?

Bara releva instantanément la tête, lui montrant un regard complètement surpris. Apparemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à des excuses de sa part. Elle le regarda un long moment avant de détourner le regard, rougissant légèrement.

- C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser pour vous avoir giflé, Okita-san, murmura-t-elle. Je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai honte de mon comportement.

Okita la regarda avec plus d'estime encore. Elle n'était pas la seule fautive, et pourtant elle s'excusait comme si c'était le cas. Elle avouait sa honte sincèrement sans rejeter la faute sur lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se laissant retomber sur ses oreiller. Vraiment, cette femme était merveilleuse... et totalement adorable.

- Je vais y aller, mangez pendant que c'est chaud, Okita-san, conclut-elle en commençant à se lever.

Il lui attrapa vivement le poignet pour l'empêcher de partir et lui demanda de ne pas le laisser seul. Bara allait refuser quand elle vit son regard. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon sur le point de se faire abandonner par ses parents. Elle se rassit et lui sourit timidement, l'encourageant à manger.

Après qu'il eut fini son repas, il fut prit d'une quinte de toux violente et Bara ne put rien faire d'autre que le prendre dans ses bras et essayer de l'apaiser. Souffrait-il toujours ainsi ? Combien de fois était-il prit de quintes de toux aussi violentes par jour ? Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. Bara le força à s'allonger, installant sa tête délicatement dans son giron. Elle allait lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

- Reposez-vous, Okita-san, lui dit-elle doucement en caressant ses cheveux.

- Bara-chan, souffla-t-il en souriant avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.

Son sommeil ne fut pas long car du bruit se fit entendre derrière le shoji. Okita attrapa rapidement son katana et se redressa aussi bien qu'il le put pour voir le shoji s'envoler contre le mur dans un craquement sonore. Là, sous la lumière de la lune, se tenait un samouraï avec le haori bleu. Ses cheveux était d'un blanc de lune et ses yeux d'un rouge sang reflétant la folie. Un Rasetsu.

Okita ne pouvait pas se battre dans cet état, et il le savait aussi bien qu'elle. Avec un juron, il sortit de son hakama un flacon et le déboucha. Bara le regarda, horrifiée. Elle connaissait suffisamment cet homme pour savoir que pour se battre et défendre ses idées, il était capable de tout. C'était un guerrier sans merci et pourtant, à l'instant, il allait faire cela pour la sauver, elle. Elle à qui il avait dit qu'il la tuerait.

- Non, Okita-san, le supplia-t-elle alors que le Rasetsu se rapprochait en levant son katana, suivit par deux autre de ces créatures.

Okita ne lui accorda pas un regard et rejeta sa tête en arrière et laissa couler le remède dans sa bouche. Bara ferma les yeux, la fatalité s'abattait sur eux une fois de plus. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne vivrait pas très longtemps, mais le voir se faire autant de mal lui était insupportable. Le connaissant, il ne pourrait pas s'accepter après avoir abandonné son humanité.

Le premier Rasetsu se jeta sur Bara qui, dans un cri de frayeur, tomba à la renverse et tenta de s'éloigner le plus possible en rampant sur ses coudes. Okita se leva lentement, ses cheveux virant au blanc et ses yeux au rouge. Sans plus attendre, il se jeta sur ses adversaires et les envoya rejoindre l'au-delà. Bara resta tétanisée, regardant le dos d'Okita qui, toujours debout, commençait à avoir des spasmes de douleur, le forçant à se laisser tomber un genoux à terre.

Bara hésita à s'approcher de lui. Peut-être l'enverrait-il balader en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle... Cependant, elle décida que, peu importe ce qu'il pourrait dire, elle était là pour le supporter. Alors elle s'approcha de lui et l'encercla de ses bras, le laissant endurer la douleur en priant pour que cela cesse.

Okita sembla se calmer et respirer plus calmement quand des bruits de pas s'approchèrent rapidement. La main d'Okita se crispa sur son katana, prêt à dégainer au premier signe ennemi. Toutefois, ce fut le visage de Hijikata qui apparut. Il était accompagné de Saitô, Harada et Nagakura. Chizuru se tenait au bras de Harada, encore secouée d'un quelconque événement. Bara remarqua bien vite le sang qui tachait l'une des manches de Chizuru et comprit qu'elle avait, elle aussi, été victime d'une attaque.

- Bara-chan, fit Sanosuke. Tout va bien ? Tu saignes ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Bara baissa les yeux vers son flanc gauche pour y découvrir le tissu imbibé de son propre sang. La blessure avait sans doute été profonde, mais sous les yeux de tous, elle se refermait petit à petit. Bara les rassura d'un hochement de tête et reporta son attention sur Okita.

- Sôji ? s'inquiéta alors Hijikata.

- Je vais... bien... souffla-t-il.

- Il a prit le remède, les informa Bara, la voix tremblante.

Leur visages n'exprimèrent aucun sentiment, aucune émotion. Tous soupirèrent avant d'acquiescer et de rassurer Bara. Ils lui dirent tous que tout allait bien se passer et que Sôji avait suffisamment de volonté pour ne pas devenir un monstre sanguinaire. Ce à quoi ce dernier répondit par une petite raillerie qui redonna le sourire à presque tout le monde... sauf Bara.

Elle se leva et quitta la chambre, encore bouleversée, ne faisant même plus attention à sa récente blessure qui n'allait bientôt n'être plus qu'un souvenir. Elle s'assit un moment, à contempler la lune, assimilant toutes ces choses qui venaient de se passer et fit le point. Elle avait la preuve qu'elle était une oni, ensuite, Okita avait choisi de boire un remède qui allait le mener vers sa fin précaire, et enfin... elle l'aimait. Si ce dernier point avait jusqu'à présent été plus un doute pour elle qu'autre chose, maintenant elle en avait la certitude.

Après un moment lui semblant interminable, elle sentit quelqu'un approcher et s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas, ses yeux fixant l'immensité du ciel, ses pensées l'accablant.

- Bara-chan, souffla alors la voix de la personne qu'elle essayait à présent de fuir.

- Okita-san ? répondit-elle.

- J'ai pris cette décision de mon plein gré, dit-il alors. De toute façon, je ne vivrai pas encore très longtemps.

- Arrêtez de dire cela, Okita-san, fit-elle alors, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

C'était plus fort qu'elle. Apparemment elle ne pourrait pas lui cacher longtemps ses sentiments. De toute façon c'était trop tard puisqu'il avait remarqué qu'elle pleurait. Il soupira et lui releva le menton pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- Bara, fit-il sérieux, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien pour toi. Tu devrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre à qui offrir ton cœur.

- Alors vous saviez... fit-elle dépitée. Peu importe, soupira-t-elle. On ne contrôle pas ce genre de choses, Okita-san, conclut-elle en se levant pour partir, le laissant seul.

- Non, en effet, souffla-t-il aux étoiles.

[...]

Bara tomba à ce moment nez-à-nez avec Yamazaki qui semblait revenir de mission, exténué. Elle s'excusa en souriant et le laissa passer. Il la remercia et, tombant de fatigue, se dirigea vers sa chambre. Bara, de nouveau seule, commença à réfléchir à sa place parmi eux. Okita ne voulait pas d'elle, alors il allait falloir qu'elle se trouve de quoi occuper ses journées pour ne plus le croiser. Comment pourrait-elle leur être plus utile ? Elle ne pouvait certes combattre le sabre à la main comme eux, elle ne pensait pas en être capable. Mais elle savait se montrer discrète, silencieuse et savait mieux écouter que parler.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers l'endroit où Yamazaki avait disparu et elle secoua la tête. Non, il ne voudrait sans doute jamais lui apprendre. Mais... cela valait tout de même le coup d'essayer, non ? Alors elle se promit que la prochaine fois qu'elle le croiserait, elle lui demanderait de lui apprendre son art. C'est sur cette résolution que Bara décida d'aller se coucher, tentant de ne pas penser à Okita.

Bara s'endormit finalement pour retrouver son cauchemar personnel. Encore une fois, le torrent de la rivière l'emportait loin du feu et des cris, et du jeune homme dont elle ne voyait pas le visage sinon ses yeux d'un violet qu'elle voyait à présent plus dans les tons mauves. Et comme toujours, elle se réveilla en appelant ce Shira-chan dont elle ne se souvenait pas.

L'aube approchait, alors elle décida qu'elle ne se recoucherait pas et irait aider Chizuru avec ses tâches habituelles. Elle décida de s'occuper du linge, de l'étendre à l'air frais du matin pour le faire sécher ou bien pour l'aérer un peu. Pendant ce temps, elle cherchait comment convaincre Yamazaki de lui apprendre son art. Ce serait soit très facile, soit très difficile. Cela dépendait de ce dernier et elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle ne le connaissait guère.

- Bara-chan, tu es déjà debout ? s'étonna une voix qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas faire accélérer son pou aussi facilement.

- Okita-san, fit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Le soleil s'est levé, n'est-ce pas trop dur pour vous d'être debout ?

Okita la fixa un long moment avant de soupirer et d'acquiescer. Après tout, il pouvait bien le lui avouer. Il resta ainsi silencieux, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il sentait bien le malaise qui s'était établi entre-eux deux. Bara continuait sa tâche avec beaucoup plus d'entrain qu'il ne l'avait vue faire avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Il se doutait bien qu'elle se sentait gênée d'être seule avec lui alors qu'elle savait qu'il n'ignorait rien de ses sentiments. Elle, en revanche, n'avait toujours rien remarqué et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou bien en être irrité.

- Bara-chan, je suis navré de t'avoir blessée, mais c'est pour ton bien, voulut-il se justifier.

Bara vit rouge. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de juger ce qui était bien ou mauvais pour elle ? Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui en vouloir, qu'il était comme ça, mais elle n'en pouvait plus, elle devait se libérer de toutes ses émotions, et tant pis si ça tombait sur lui.

- Comment pouvez-vous vous croire capable de savoir ce qui est pour mon bien, Okita-san ?! Vous ne me connaissez pas ! Alors mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde !

Sur ces mots, Bara tourna les talons et s'éloigna de lui, se sentant maintenant coupable. Elle commençait déjà à regretter d'avoir été si injuste avec lui, mais il lui avait brisé le cœur. La souffrance menait souvent à ce genre de scènes. Et inexorablement, on finissait par regretter les paroles que l'on venait de dire. Bara pleura un moment dans un coin, se pensant à l'abri des regards. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi maladroite et aussi stupide. Malgré ses efforts pour ne pas pleurer et se tenir droite et forte, elle se retrouvait là, assise les genoux contre sa poitrine, à pleurer comme une enfant.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu, Bara-chan ? fit alors une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment.

Bara releva la tête immédiatement pour voir Yamazaki qui venait de sortir de sa chambre. Elle resta muette, ne parvenant pas à lui répondre. Qu'aurait-elle put dire d'ailleurs ? L'humiliation serait sans borne si elle avouait ce qui se passait. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, apparemment, tout le monde semblait avoir deviné.

- C'est à cause d'Okita, n'est-ce pas ? comprit-il en se sentant un peu désolé pour cette pauvre fille qui avait choisi d'aimer un homme si difficile à cerner et à atteindre.

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer, la gorge nouée. Yamazaki l'observa un moment et soupira avant de lui demander de le suivre. Une fois à l'endroit où il voulait aller, il lui indiqua de rester silencieuse et d'écouter, de regarder. Cachée avec Yamazaki, elle observa Okita, assis sur un banc, apparemment fatigué et abattu. Il fut rejoint par Saitô qui passait par là.

- Tu sembles complètement abattu Sôji, remarqua son ami.

- Je ne peux décidément rien te cacher, marmonna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? demanda-t-il alors en s'assaillant à côté de lui.

Sôji demeura silencieux, ne sachant pas trop comment expliquer la situation à son ami. Pourrait-il ne serait-ce que comprendre ce qu'il ressentait ? Saitô avait toujours été silencieux, réservé et un peu asocial, il faut bien le dire. Avait-il jamais été dans la situation qu'il vivait à présent ?

- Tu t'es encore disputé avec Bara, soupira alors Saitô.

Sôji fut d'abord surpris que son ami ait compris, avant de finalement se renfrogner en croisant les bras sur son torse. Ce que cela pouvait être agaçant quand il faisait ça ! Quand il tapait juste avec ses observations. Un peu plus et il croirait que Saitô l'espionnait.

- Il n'est pas difficile de sauter à cette conclusion, finit par dire Saitô. Pourquoi continues-tu comme ça ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Je ne suis qu'un mort en sursis ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle...

- Trop tard, elle t'aime et tu le sais. Rends-vous service, dis lui ce que tu ressens, Sôji, avant que tu ne puisses regretter de ne pas avoir profité de la vie.

Sur ces mots, le maître de Iai se releva et laissa en plan un Sôji encore plus perturbé qu'auparavant. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Et ainsi lui donner du bonheur un court instant pour ensuite la plonger dans la douleur et le deuil ? Il devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas trop le bienfait que cela pourrait apporter. De plus, elle l'aimait peut-être, mais le connaissait-elle seulement suffisamment pour l'affirmer ?

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas Yamazaki qui entraînait Bara un peu plus loin, la séance d'espionnage ayant prit fin. Cette dernière était toujours sous le choc de ces dernières révélations. Alors... Okita l'aimait également ? Quel idiot d'ainsi leur faire prendre tant de détours... La vie et les sentiments ne connaissaient définitivement pas les lignes droites...

- Vous saviez ? finit-elle par demander à Yamazaki.

- Tout le monde le sait, Okita l'a avoué devant nous après que tu l'aies giflé. Mais je préférais que tu l'entendes de lui plutôt que de moi.

- Yamazaki-san... merci, finit-elle par s'incliner, reconnaissante de son aide.

- Y a-t-il autre chose que tu voulais me demander ? enchaîna-t-il, prêt à prendre congé.

- Ano... Yamazaki-san... j'aimerais ne plus être un poids mort pour vous tous... commença-t-elle, ne sachant pas trop comment continuer.

Yamazaki l'observa, sans rien dire, attendant qu'elle lui explique ce qu'elle voulait. A vrai dire, il pouvait comprendre qu'elle veuille ne plus compter sur tout le monde et se débrouiller par elle-même, mais en aurait elle les capacités et la volonté pour cela ? Elle ne pourrait certes pas se battre comme un samouraï, son bras n'était pas suffisamment long et musclé.

- Pourriez-vous m'apprendre votre art ? finit-elle par demander en décidant de ne plus tourner autour du pot.

Yamazaki écarquilla les yeux. Elle ? Devenir un ninja, un guerrier de l'ombre ? Il la jaugea un instant du regard. Elle était fine, pas très grande, apparemment intelligente s'il se fiait aux autres, plutôt caractérielle, et elle savait se montrer à la fois rusée et discrète. Restait à savoir si elle pourrait suivre un entraînement long et rigoureux. Il fallait également que Hijikata et Kondô donnent leur accord quant à cette idée.

- Je comprendrais que vous refusiez, finit-elle par dire au bout d'un long silence.

- Allons voir Hijikata, dit tout simplement Yamazaki en tournant les talons et en se dirigeant vers la chambre du commandant où ce dernier s'occupait de paperasse assez fatigante.

Il s'excusa avant d'entrer suite à l'invitation de son supérieur, suivi de Bara. Hijikata eut un instant un air perplexe, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Yamazaki et Bara se trouvaient ensemble devant lui. Yamazaki se redressa un peu et finit par lui exposer une demande qui ne manqua pas de le surprendre.

- Hijikata-san, j'aimerais avoir la permission d'entraîner Bara à mon art, fit-il, sérieux.

Bara fut d'abord surprise, ne s'étant pas attendu à une demande aussi directe de la part du ninja. Puis elle lui en fut reconnaissante et reporta son regard sur Hijikata qui, de plus en plus perplexe, les regardait tour à tour. Il s'adressa tout d'abord à Yamazaki.

- En es-tu sûr Yamazaki ?

- Oui, cela pourrait nous être bénéfique qu'il y est quelqu'un d'autre comme moi.

- Mais pourquoi Bara ? fit-il alors, exposant sa plus grande curiosité.

- Elle a les qualités et la condition physique requises, de plus, elle désire aider. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais votre autorisation pour faire d'elle mon apprentie.

Hijikata posa son regard sur la jeune femme qui s'était tenue tranquille et silencieuse durant tout l'échange. Elle semblait calme et ses yeux montraient un éclat de volonté et de détermination qui lui assurèrent qu'elle était prête à se battre.

- Dans ce cas, je te la confie. Sois prudente, Bara, conclut-il à l'intention de la jeune femme qui, pour toute réponse s'inclina et le remercia.

Yamazaki et sa nouvelle apprentie laissèrent Hijikata à ses papiers et refermèrent le shoji derrière eux. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant que Yamzaki ne lui annonce qu'ils commenceraient l'entraînement dés la fin du déjeuner. Bara s'inclina et le remercia de bien vouloir lui enseigner son art. Il lui offrit un petit sourire avant de disparaître, la laissant seule. Elle se hâta alors aux cuisines pour aider Chizuru à préparer le repas.

Elle ne parla pas de son nouveau statut d'apprentie à Chizuru. Pour le moment, elle préférait garder cela pour elle. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre de cet entraînement. Peut-être serait-elle déterminée incapable d'aller plus loin, rien n'était sûr, mais Yamazaki avait fait l'effort de tenter tout de même le coup.

Le repas se passa trop lentement au goût de Bara. Elle était pressée de commencer. Elle garda cependant une apparence calme devant tout le monde, bien que Hijikata ne cessa de lui jeter par moment quelques coups d'œils. Okita, comme elle le remarqua, était absent du repas. Évidemment, étant à présent un Rasetsu, ce moment de la journée était trop dur pour lui. Il tombait sûrement de fatigue, les paupières lourdes.

Elle débarrassa ce qu'il restait du repas avec Chizuru en silence, pour ensuite aller faire la vaisselle. Elles parlaient de temps à autres du beau temps qui revenait et autres sujets de ce genre. Elle ne demeura pas longtemps en cuisine cependant, s'éclipsant le plus vite possible pour aller rejoindre Yamazaki dans la cour intérieure. Il l'attendait, patiemment et se redressa dés qu'elle arriva.

Il lui envoya un shuriken qu'elle évita de justesse en sautant de côté. Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle avait de bons réflexes. Il lui expliqua alors le but de ce premier entraînement. Elle allait devoir passer son temps à esquiver toutes les attaques possibles et imaginables qu'il allait faire. Elle ne se laissa pas décourager et y mit tout son être pour montrer de quoi elle était capable.

Après plusieurs heures d'entraînement soutenu, Yamazaki se déclara suffisamment satisfait de ses efforts. Il lui enjoignit d'aller prendre un peu de repos et de faire des étirements afin de ne pas avoir trop de courbatures les jours à venir. Elle s'inclina et le remercia avant de suivre ses conseils et de se préparer un bain chaud dans la salle d'eau. Elle se détendit dans la chaleur et ferma un instant les yeux. Elle les rouvrit en entendant le shoji coulisser, laissant apparaître une silhouette qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

- Aaaaah ! cria-t-elle en lui envoyant le savon dans la figure.

Okita se le prit en pleine face et sortit immédiatement de la pièce en sentant ses joues devenir brûlantes. Il avait vu Bara... nue. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir d'avantage avant de se résigner à s'éloigner, tentant de se rafraîchir les idées en marchant. Il entendit Saitô et Heisuke discuter un peu plus loin.

- N'est-ce pas Bara qui vient de crier ? s'enquit Heisuke en tournant la tête dans la direction d'où Sôji revenait. Oh... Sôji-san, tu es tout rouge, remarqua-t-il alors.

- Sans commentaire, marmonna se dernier en passant son chemin.

Saitô se mit à ricaner. Heisuke en fut si surpris qu'il observa le ciel, se demandant s'il n'y allait pas avoir un bouleversement climatique. Saitô ne rigolait quasiment jamais. La question qui vint ensuite à l'esprit d'Heisuke fut : Est-ce que le cri de Bara et la gêne du capitaine de première division sont liés ? La réponse qu'il y apporta fut en partie appuyée sur la réaction de Saitô : définitivement, oui.

Bara, de son côté, resta un moment pétrifiée dans l'eau. Après un moment, elle se décida à se sécher et à se rhabiller avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle marcha en silence, perdue dans ses pensées concernant le drôle d'événement qui venait de se passer. Okita l'avait vue... nue... Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau. Pourquoi de toutes les personnes vivant ici avait-il fallut que ce soit lui qui la surprenne ainsi ?

- Oh, Bara-chan, fit alors une voix qu'elle reconnut.

- Heisuke-kun ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit-elle alors.

- Je vais bien, répondit-il en souriant. Bien que se mettre à dormir le jour et vivre la nuit est un peu perturbant au début, grimaça-t-il.

Elle sourit et s'assit un instant avec son ami en saluant également Saitô. Ce dernier la salua d'un hochement de tête. Elle continua de discuter avec le plus jeune des deux hommes, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier amène un sujet qu'elle aurait espéré ne pas avoir à discuter.

- Hey Bara-chan... Pourquoi as-tu crié tout à l'heure ? s'enquit-il alors, ses yeux pleins de curiosité.

- A... ano... fit-elle en rougissant.

- J'ai ma petite idée, intervint Saitô. Sôji y est pour quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Bara rougit de plus en plus et Saitô ne put empêcher un sourire apparaître sur son visage. Il avait vu juste apparemment. Sôji allait en entendre parler encore un bon moment. Il n'était pas prêt de le lâcher avec ça. Pour une fois qu'il avait de quoi rire à ses dépends, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Toujours est-il que la pauvre Bara, elle, devait se sentir complètement gênée à présent, de plus elle était sûre que Sôji ne l'aimait pas alors... c'était d'autant plus embarrassant.

- Je pense que tu devrais aller le voir, fit-il soudain alors que Heisuke et elle avaient repris une conversation plus anodine.

- Huh ? s'enquit-elle sans comprendre.

- Sôji. Tu devrais aller le voir et lui parler, conclut-il avant de se lever pour probablement aller se coucher.

Bara resta un instant silencieuse et perplexe avant de finalement se lever et s'excuser auprès de Heisuke qui, en la voyant partir, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sôji avait bien de la chance d'avoir un femme comme Bara amoureuse de lui. Lui-même aurait bien aimé avoir quelqu'un. Mais il savait que maintenant ce serait impossible, il n'était plus humain et il n'existait qu'une Chizuru et qu'une Bara pour accepter ce fait. Malheureusement, Bara appartenait à Sôji et Chizuru ne semblait avoir d'yeux que pour Sanosuke et peut-être Hijikata de temps à autre.

Bara décida après un long moment de réflexion d'aller parler à Okita comme le lui avait conseillé Saitô. Elle partit à la recherche de ce dernier en essayant de ne pas trop faire de bruit comme il était tard et que la plupart des personnes dormaient. Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où ils avaient regardé ensemble les étoiles auparavant. Il était là, assis à regarder la lune, son haori sur les épaules pour ne pas prendre froid.

Bara s'approcha de lui en silence sans vraiment chercher à être discrète et s'assit à côté de lui. Il sursauta en remarquant sa présence. Quand avait-elle appris à être aussi discrète et silencieuse ? Lui qui avait pourtant l'oreille et était la plupart du temps sur ses gardes, ne l'avait pas entendue ni sentie approcher.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence, aucun des deux n'osant parler. Sôji sentit ses joues se réchauffer légèrement en repensant à un peu plus tôt mais se força à se calmer et se contenir. Bara, elle, observait le ciel en laissant ses jambes se balancer tranquillement. Il finit par se racler la gorge et se lancer.

- Bien visé, tout à l'heure, fit-il.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, c'était un réflexe... s'excusa-t-elle en tournant son visage vers lui.

- Non, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû m'assurer que personne n'était déjà dans la salle d'eau avant d'entrer, soupira-t-il.

Ils restèrent de nouveau silencieux, chacun ne sachant pas par où commencer. Bara ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire qu'elle avait entendu sa conversation avec Saitô ou bien le garder pour elle. Peut-être se fâcherait-il s'il savait... Cependant, ce fut lui qui réengagea la conversation.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il soudain très sérieux.

- Vous vous êtes déjà excusés Okita-san, fit-elle sans comprendre.

- Pour la façon dont je me suis comporté avec toi... précisa-t-il.

- Oh... je comprends... vous avez raison, cependant, et je dois sans doute vous causer pas mal d'ennui. Je vais vous laisser, fit-elle alors en amorçant un mouvement pour se relever.

- Bara, fit-il en la retenant, soudainement apeuré à l'idée qu'elle ne vienne plus jamais vers lui.

Il lui tenait le poignet, assis alors qu'elle s'était relevée. Elle le regardait sans vraiment comprendre, ne cherchant toutefois pas à se libérer de son emprise. Il la regarda un instant, cherchant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire avant de se décider à avouer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Tu as raison, je ne peux pas juger de ce qui est bon ou mauvais pour toi. J'ai dit cela pour t'éloigner de moi... parce que...

- Okita-san.

- Oh et puis peu importe ! s'exclama-t-il finalement avant de l'attirer à lui.

Elle fut si surprise qu'elle ne chercha même pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle se retrouva sur ses genoux soudainement, et il se pencha sur elle pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa main gauche posée sur sa nuque pour la retenir contre lui.

D'abord surprise, elle ne réagit pas, figée par la soudaineté des événements. Le vent agitait de temps à autres les feuilles naissantes du printemps, les animaux nocturnes se manifestaient. Tout semblait d'un coup plus vivant, mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour elle. L'homme qu'elle aimait l'embrassait. Le ciel pouvait bien s'effondrer sur elle, elle n'en aurait strictement rien à faire. Sôji mit fin au baiser pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- La vérité, c'est que je t'aime et que je n'en peux plus de te repousser pour te protéger de moi. Tu t'es immiscée sous ma peau sans me laisser le temps de me défendre. Tu es entrée dans mon cœur. Je suis désespérément amoureux de toi.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. Bara avait le souffle coupé et ne parvenait pas à réaliser qu'il venait de l'accepter, et mieux, de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait comme un fou. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontrée, il s'était montré taquin et charmeur pour ensuite la menacer de la tuer au premier faux pas. Et à présent, il lui avouait cela, il lui avouait la voir comme une femme et accepter ses sentiments. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. Sôji attendait, interdit, qu'elle réponde. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait, mais après avoir été tant de fois repoussée, ne s'était-elle pas lassée de lui ?

Bara caressa sa joue avec douceur en lui souriant timidement avant de venir chercher un baiser sur ses lèvres. Sôji ne bougea pas, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face à ce retournement de situation. Certes il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais il s'était plus attendu à ce qu'elle le repousse en lui disant que c'était trop tard. Il ferma finalement les yeux, lui retournant son baiser avec délicatesse. Ce fut un baiser tendre et harmonieux qui les laissèrent complètement tremblants. Elle plongea de nouveau son regard dans le sien, heureuse qu'il lui ait enfin dit.

- Okita-san, je vous aime aussi, murmura-t-elle alors. Peu importe le temps qu'il nous reste, je veux le passer avec vous.

Sôji ferma les yeux de soulagement et de bonheur. À présent, ils resteraient ensemble jusqu'à ce que son corps ne soit plus que cendre et que la maladie l'ait emporté. Car à présent, il savait que le remède ne pouvait pas guérir une maladie incurable comme la tuberculose dont il était atteint. Il savait qu'il devrait le lui dire... Mais pour le moment, il voulait juste profiter de ce moment d'intimité avec elle, sans penser au reste.

Ils restèrent donc là, à admirer la beauté de la nuit. Bara se blottit contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule avant de pousser un soupir d'aise. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser tomber un jour pour ce petit bout de femme caractérielle. Pourtant, il était irrévocablement épris d'elle. Lui, l'homme condamné, avait-il mérité une quelconque once de bonheur dans sa vie de tuerie et de violence ? Que ce soit le cas ou non, il ne la laisserait pas partir.

- Oh ! Okita-san, regardez ! Une étoile filante ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Sôji leva son visage vers le ciel et observa ce miracle avant de regarder de nouveau le visage de sa compagne qui arborait un sourire et des yeux emplis de joie enfantine. Il eut un petit sourire devant cette innocence latente qui faisait bel et bien partie d'elle. Elle était pure et cette pureté, il la protégerait coûte que coûte.


	5. Chapter 5: Shira-chan ?

Je réponds aujourd'hui seulement aux commentaires que tu as posté, navrée de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, Mlle Demuri Kagura. Pour ce qui est de ton premier commentaire, je ne peux que te dire merci du fond du coeur. Je suis ravie que la façon dont j'écris te plaise.

Maintenant, pour ton deuxième commentaire, au sujet de Bara et Okita, je ne vais pas te révéler toute l'histoire avant l'heure, ça gacherait la surprise, tu ne trouves pas ? Et quant à la rivalité qu'entretiendrait Chizuru avec une nouvelle arrivante comme Bara, je te répondrais juste que, telle que je vois le personnage de Chizuru (un peu naïve par moment il faut l'avouer et bien trop gentille), je ne pense pas qu'elle voit Bara comme une rivale, mais plutôt comme une présence féminine bienvenue dans ce monde d'homme, une compagne à laquelle elle peut parler, se confier.

J'espère que ces réponses t'ont éclairées et je te souhaite une agréable lecture, si toutefois tu continues à lire cette fiction. Bonne journée, ou plutôt bonne nuit vue l'heure à laquelle ce chapitre est publié. =)

Sinon, bonne lectures à tous ceux ou celles que cette histoire peut intéresser.

* * *

Chapitre 05

Shira-chan ?

Bara fut debout le lendemain à la première heure, pressée de reprendre son entraînement. Yamazaki lui avait bien spécifié qu'il ne lui ferait pas de cadeau. Il préférait également que l'entraînement ait lieu sans spectateur. De si bonne heure, tout le monde dormait encore, ou presque.

Elle enfila rapidement ses vêtements avant d'attacher rapidement ses cheveux. Elle se précipita ensuite hors de sa chambre et marcha en silence jusqu'à la cour intérieure. Yamazaki l'attendait, assis sur une branche d'arbre à plusieurs mètres du sol. Il la salua avant de lui expliquer qu'aujourd'hui, elle devrait essayer d'atteindre la branche où il se tenait. Sa condition physique devait être irréprochable pour qu'elle puisse y parvenir. Mais il lui faudrait aussi beaucoup d'entraînement. Réussir à avoir la liberté de mouvement d'un ninja n'était pas chose aisée.

Pleine de détermination, Bara se lança dans l'épreuve sans hésitation. Elle tenta de grimper de manières différentes, testant celle qui lui serait la plus confortable, la plus rapide, la plus aisée... chacune de ces manières se soldèrent par un échec. Elle tenta de sauter aussi haut qu'elle le pouvait, mais la branche lui restait hors de portée. Elle tenta d'encercler le tronc de l'arbre de ses bras mais, après quelques mètres, elle ne réussit qu'à retomber au sol douloureusement sur ses fesses.

Elle ne se découragea tout de même pas, recommençant encore et encore sous les yeux satisfaits de Yamazaki. Il était maintenant certain de sa détermination, elle ne renoncerait jamais. Bien qu'elle ne le voyait sans doute pas, il savait qu'elle faisait des progrès. Elle grappillait peu à peu les mètres qui la séparait de cette branche où il se tenait. Il aurait été plus simple s'il lui avait montré comment faire, mais il préférait voir de quoi elle était capable pour s'en sortir seule.

Elle n'arriva finalement pas à atteindre la branche de Yamazaki quand ce dernier mit fin à la leçon. Elle haletait, affalée par terre, pleine de sueur. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et, honteuse de l'avoir déçu, elle détourna le regard.

- Tu t'es débrouillée au delà de mes espérances Bara-chan, lui dit-il finalement. Maintenant, je vais te montrer la technique et tu pourras t'entraîner seule. Quand tu auras maîtrisé cette technique, tu viendras me voir, conclut-il avant de s'élancer vers l'arbre de sauter sur le tronc et de courir tout le long jusqu'à atteindre la branche.

Bara en resta bouche bée. Comment pourrait-elle un jour y parvenir ? C'était spectaculaire. Elle n'aurait jamais eu l'idée d'essayer ainsi. Il lui faudrait du temps pour parvenir à imiter sa prouesse mais elle était déterminée, elle y arriverait. Yamazaki bondit de la branche pour revenir vers elle.

- Il te faudra du temps pour y parvenir, mais tu y arriveras. Jusque là, entraîne-toi.

Sur ces mots, il la laissa seule pour vaquer à ses tâches. Il avait encore pas mal de choses à faire. Bara le regarda s'éloigner avant de reporter son regard sur l'arbre. Elle décida que pour le moment, elle devait reprendre son souffle. Après elle réessaierait pour voir. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle se doutait bien que ses premiers essais se solderaient par un échec, mais elle finirait par y arriver.

Elle se releva au bout de quelques minutes et s'élança vers l'arbre. Elle posa un pied sur le tronc et tenta de faire un pas, mais elle bascula, retombant sur le dos avec plus de violence qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle laissa échapper un petit grognement de douleur avant de se relever. Et une ecchymose, une. Elle se releva et reprit de l'élan avant de recommencer pour retomber sans avoir pu poser son autre pied sur le tronc. Elle serra les dents devant la nouvelle vague de douleur pour se relever et recommencer.

Au bout de deux bonnes heures, elle décida qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter. Continuer alors qu'elle n'en pouvait plus serait plus dangereux et elle pourrait se blesser d'avantage. Qu'elle soit Oni ou non, les ecchymoses guérissaient moins vite qu'une simple coupure. Et si elle se fiait à la douleur, son dos entier était une ecchymose. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où elle croisa Chizuru qui commençait à préparer le repas.

- Bonjour Bara-chan, sourit-elle.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle gentiment avant de l'aider à préparer le repas.

Elle éplucha les pommes-de-terre tout en écoutant Chizuru lui parler de Sanosuke. Bara arrêta un instant ce qu'elle faisait pour observer son amie. Depuis plus de dix minutes, elle lui parlait d'un homme qu'elle ne cessait de regarder. Se pouvait-il que...

- Chizuru... tu ne serais pas... commença-t-elle.

Cette dernière rougit violemment avant de se plonger plus scrupuleusement dans la cuisson du riz. Bara ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer pour elle que cet homme retourne ses sentiments. Elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis sur ce point. Et puis, s'il ne le faisait pas immédiatement, elle n'aurait qu'à s'accrocher comme elle l'avait fait. Cette technique semblait payer.

Le repas prêt, les deux femmes allèrent dans la salle commune du temple pour poser les plateaux devant les hommes, faisant des aller et retour entre la cuisine et la salle jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit servi. Elles s'installèrent toutes les deux, côte à côte, entre Sanosuke et Hijikata. Kondô prit ses baguettes et, avec un "Itadakimasu", entama son repas, imité par tout le monde.

Tandis qu'il mangeait, Kondô participait à la conversation, parfois Sanosuke et Shinpachi se chamaillaient, faisant rire tout le monde, et particulièrement Chizuru. Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à Kondô pour remarquer les regards appuyés que lançait Hijikata à Chizuru alors que celle-ci avaient souvent les yeux rivés sur le lancier. Il posa un moment son regard sur Bara qui riait d'une plaisanterie de Shinpachi, et croisa un instant le regard de celle-ci. Elle semblait rayonnante, plus épanouie que d'habitude.

Bara finit par baisser la tête pour prendre quelques bouchées de son repas avant de sentir de nouveau un regard sur elle. Quand elle leva discrètement les yeux, regardant par dessous ses longs cils pour ne pas être trop remarquée, elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Yamazaki qui, avec un sourire, se replongea dans son repas. Testait-il sa discrétion ? Peut-être... probablement... non, certainement. L'entraînement au ninjutsu se faisait à tout instant, même lorsque cet entraînement demeurait encore secrets aux yeux de tous sauf d'Hijikata.

- Comment va Sôji, demanda-t-il alors à l'attention de tous.

- Il s'habitue à sa nouvelle condition, répondit alors Saitô. Ce n'est pas toujours facile les premiers jours.

- Oui, j'imagine, soupira Kondô.

Il était évident pour tous que le chef du Shinsengumi s'inquiétait pour son protégé. Sôji était pour lui un petit frère, un fils. Il n'était pas facile pour lui d'accepter le malheur qui s'entêtait à s'abattre sur lui. D'abord cette maladie, puis ensuite son nouvel état... Il porta de nouveau son regard sur Bara qui se montrait un peu discrète ses derniers temps. S'était-il passé quelque chose ? Au moins, espérait-il, cette fille adorable était là pour Sôji.

Le repas fini, Bara s'éclipsa pour aller vaquer à ses occupations quotidiennes. Là, à l'abri des regards de tous, du moins elle le croyait, elle recommença à s'entraîner, refusant l'échec. Yamazaki, qui l'observait de loin, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Voilà là une apprentie parfaite dont il se félicitait. Il trouvait regrettable qu'elle se soit entichée d'Okita, puisqu'il ne le portait pas vraiment dans son cœur, mais après tout, il s'agissait de sa vie, pas de la sienne.

Après un nombre de chutes incalculables, Bara parvint à faire trois pas le long du tronc de l'arbre. Comprenant le fonctionnement de la technique, elle commença à prendre confiance. Elle mit un peu plus de distance entre elle et l'arbre avant de prendre plus de vitesse. Elle n'atteint pas son but, mais le frôla, manquant la branche de quelques centimètres. Yamazaki écarquilla les yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un arriver à un stade aussi élevé en si peu de temps. Était-ce le fait qu'elle soit une Oni qui lui procurait tant de persévérances et d'aptitude ? Sans doute...

En fin de journée, Bara se décida à arrêter cet exercice, se rendant compte de l'épuisement de son corps. Elle décida donc après quelques étirements d'aller prendre un bain. Elle s'assura d'abord que la salle d'eau était vide avant d'y entrer. Elle ôta ses vêtements trempés de sueur pour entrer dans l'eau chaude. Elle s'y détendit un instant avant de se laver et de sortir. Elle enfila des vêtements propres et sortit, tombant nez à nez avec Okita. La nuit venait de tomber et sans doute venait-il de se réveiller.

- Bonjour, Bara-chan, sourit-il.

- Bonsoir, Okita-san, lui répondit-elle en rougissant. Vous allez bien ?

Elle ne savait décidément plus trop comment réagir avec lui à présent. Elle n'avait jamais été dans une relation avec qui que soit, du moins depuis sa perte de mémoire. Comment devait-elle se comporter ? Okita sourit de plus belle, amusé par la gêne qui faisait rosir les jolies joues de Bara. Elle était adorable et lui donnait toujours envie de la taquiner sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

- A merveille, fit-il en se penchant sur elle.

Ses joues prirent une teinte plus profonde faisant éclater de rire Okita. Il posa avec douceur sa main sur sa joue, cette main avec laquelle il apportait la mort en tenant son sabre, cette main calleuse qui la protégeait malgré ses menaces de la tuer. Elle se calma un peu, savourant ce contact en fermant les yeux. Okita en fut attendri. Il retira sa main et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes tel un effleurement d'ailes de papillon.

- Repose-toi bien, Bara-chan, lui murmura-t-il enfin avant d'entrer dans la salle d'eau, la laissant seule, toute retournée.

Cet homme la rendait décidément folle. Folle d'amour. Le danger qui émanait de lui se transformait en charme irrésistible pour elle. Il lui avait fait peur au début, à présent elle se sentait en sécurité lorsqu'il était près d'elle.

Sur son petit nuage, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle croisa Chizuru en chemin qui fut interloquée.

- Tout va bien, Bara-chan ? s'inquiéta son ami.

Bara retomba dans la réalité et se mit à rougir. Chizuru fut d'abord surprise avant de sourire largement et d'entraîner son amie dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas... mais surtout pour discuter.

- Raconte ! s'exclama-t-elle, curieuse.

- Ano...

Bara ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Okita et elle commençait certes à... être intimes ? Non, pas encore. Se côtoyer ? Non, ça c'était avant. Quel était le mot exact ? Elle ne le connaissait pas. Tout était si nouveau, si elle n'en avait pas la preuve, elle aurait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve. Un rêve dont elle ne voulait plus jamais sortir.

- C'est Okita-san ? demanda Chizuru.

Bara rougit encore et hocha la tête. Chizuru sourit de plus belle et prit son amie dans ses bras, en proie à une joie immense pour elle. Bara avait semblé tellement abattu avant, alors que Sôji tentait de l'éloigner de lui. A présent elle semblait resplendissante de bonheur. Il était donc facile d'en déduire que le capitaine de première division avait bien finit par baisser les bras et abandonner l'idée de la repousser "pour son bien".

Après ce moment de joie, elles se mirent au travail pour préparer le repas du soir. Elles reçurent la visite de Heisuke qui venait lui aussi d'émerger de son sommeil journalier. Il discuta un moment avec elles et les aida même à préparer le repas. Il se disait être affamé et pressé que le repas soit prêt. Les trois amis continuèrent de discuter et de rire tout en cuisinant.

Quand tous se retrouvèrent pour le repas du soir, Heisuke, Sôji et Sanan furent même présent pour partager le repas. Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent à côté de Heisuke et de Sanosuke. Bara fit même en sorte, discrètement, de laisser la place à côté de Sanosuke pour Chizuru. Ce geste n'échappa cependant pas à Hijikata qui leva un sourcil sans vraiment comprendre l'intention de Bara.

Sôji ne put empêcher son regard de revenir sans cesse sur Bara tandis qu'ils mangeaient tous. Bara, quant à elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de détourner le regard chaque fois qu'elle croisait celui du capitaine de première division. Kondô sourit sous cap en voyant cela. A présent il avait la réponse à sa question. Même au cœur de la guerre, des effusions de sangs et des morts, l'amour pouvait fleurir. C'était un signe d'espoir et une promesse de bonheur.

Chaque fois que Bara détournait le regard, Sôji ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était si facile à taquiner. Adorable. Ce jeu qui avait commencé (pouvait-il d'ailleurs appeler cela un jeu ?) et qui restait secret aux yeux des autres, était quelque chose qui l'amusait et l'excitait au plus haut point. Cette sensation d'être dans le secret, comme s'il était en cavale, rendait ce sentiment naissant, cet amour, plus attrayant encore. En suivant Kondô dans une vie parsemée de combats et de morts, il s'attendait à tout sauf à voir l'amour montrer le bout de son nez au coin de la rue. Il lui était tombé dessus sous le visage innocent et plein de vie, et ses yeux semblables à deux émeraudes qui lui avaient coupé le souffle. Bara, tout simplement.

Le repas finit, Bara se leva avec Chizuru et elles s'inclinèrent en leur souhaitant bonne nuit. Bara se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand elle sentit une présence. Cette présence lui semblait familière mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait se méfier ou bien se sentir rassurée. Toutefois elle resta sur ses gardes et observa les alentours. Yamazaki l'aurait sans doute félicité de la voir si perceptive, mais pour le moment elle avait oublié Yamazaki et son entraînement, focalisée sur cette simple présence.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit, la nuit était calme. La brise était fraîche et prouvait que l'hiver s'attardait malgré l'arrivée du printemps. La présence cependant demeurait malgré le silence. Elle saisit quelques shuriken que Yamazaki lui avait donné après lui avoir montré où les cacher sous ses vêtements. Si quelqu'un voulait l'attaquer, au moins elle aurait de quoi se défendre. Déterminée, elle attendit, patiente, l'esprit aiguisé par la fraîcheur qui grandissait.

Elle n'entendit qu'un léger bruissement dans les arbres et n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir un morceau d'écharpe et une longue chevelure sombre avant que la personne ne disparaisse hors des murs. Si cette personne était venue pour elle, pourquoi n'était-elle pas descendue pour faire ce qu'elle avait originellement prévu ?

Un peu troublée, elle se dirigea de nouveau vers sa chambre quand elle sentit une autre présence. Elle se retourna pour trouver Yamazaki, tout de noir vêtu, s'avancer vers elle avec un paquet dans les bras. Il abaissa l'étoffe qui masquait la partie basse de son visage avant de lui tendre le paquet.

- Vois si ces habits te vont, je t'attends ici, lui dit-il.

Bara prit le paquet et entra dans sa chambre, perplexe. Elle ouvrit le paquet et découvrit le même accoutrement que celui dont Yamazki était vêtu. Elle commença alors à l'enfiler, trouvant sans trop de problème comment il se portait. Le tissu était fin, fluide et épousait son corps, révélant ses formes qui, jusqu'à présent s'étaient trouvées cachées par les habits d'hommes qu'elle portait. Quiconque l'aurait vu n'aurait pas pu dire d'elle qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Sa poitrine était bien formée, montrant une courbe arrondie de taille assez conséquente. Ses hanches étaient plus larges que celles d'un homme et ses jambes fuselées semblaient plus grandes et élancées.

Après un moment de réflexion, elle décida d'attacher sa longue chevelure en une tresse qui retombait dans le creux de son dos. Elle hésita un moment à sortir ainsi vêtue. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son corps ainsi exposé. Ces longs mois à porter des vêtements d'homme lui avaient presque fait oublié la volupté de son corps de femme. Prenant une longue inspiration, elle fit coulisser le shoji et fit un pas à l'extérieur.

Yamazaki l'attendait, adossé contre le mur. Il s'en décolla pour venir l'observer de plus près. S'il fut surpris de voir son corps plus femme qu'enfant, il ne le montra pas. L'ensemble lui allait à merveille et il lui serait plus facile de bouger dedans que dans les habits qu'elle portait habituellement. Les habits de ninja étaient plus légers, ce qui impliquait aussi qu'il était plus facile de les blesser, mais cela rendait leur mouvements plus faciles et fluides.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment avant de lui tendre une étoffe qu'il portait lui même autour du cou. Elle le prit après un bref instant d'hésitation et le noua autour de son cou, masquant ainsi la partie basse de son visage. Elle ignorait à quoi tout cela rimait, mais elle n'allait pas questionner ce que son maître lui disait de faire, en bonne apprentie qu'elle était. Cependant, la curiosité était grande.

- Pourquoi me faites-vous enfiler cet accoutrement, Yamazaki-san ? finit-elle tout de même par demander.

- Nous partons en mission, déclara-t-il.

- Mais... je n'ai même pas encore réussi l'exercice que vous m'avez donné... balbutia-t-elle.

- Je t'ai observée, Bara-chan, tu en es capable. Tu as réussi à trouver le fonctionnement de cette technique, le succès complet viendra avec la pratique.

Bara fut d'abord surprise d'entendre qu'il l'avait observée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, puis elle fut parcourue d'une bouffée de fierté face au compliment de Yamazaki. Il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait le faire, qu'elle avait compris.

- Quelle est la mission ? demanda-t-elle.

- Nous allons espionner les Chôshû, lui apprit-il. Quelques hommes ont été repérés dans Kyoto. Ce n'est qu'à titre préventif que nous y allons.

Bara hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle comprenait. Yamazaki remonta l'étoffe sur son nez et lui fit signe de la suivre. Cette nuit, il allait être ralenti par Bara, mais cela en valait la peine. Dans quelques mois, elle serait une ninja confirmée. Il savait que ses capacités de Oni lui permettait d'apprendre et de maîtriser plus vite l'art du ninjutsu qu'aucun homme. Le but était aussi de voir si elle arrivait à le suivre.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent en route, sans perdre plus de temps. Bara réussit, certes avec maladresse, à utiliser la technique que Yamazaki lui avait enseigner pour atteindre la branche d'un arbre avant de le suivre de branches en branches, puis de murs en murs. La tâche n'était pas aisée, et surtout physique, mais Bara tint bon et fit de son mieux pour ne pas retarder Yamazaki. Ce dernier était surpris qu'elle arrive à le suivre aussi efficacement. Pour une novice, cet exploit était inégalable.

Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où les hommes du Chôshû avaient été repérés et observèrent les alentours. Ils étaient toujours là, dans la taverne à quelques pas d'eux. Yamazaki lui fit signe de ne faire aucun bruit et de le suivre. Ils bondirent sur le toit et s'accroupirent au bord pour mieux entendre à travers les shoji donnant sur le balcon. Bara pouvait entendre très clairement, mieux que Yamazaki, dû à sa condition d'Oni.

- Ces Onis n'en font qu'à leur tête, râlait l'un. Ce Shiranui est incontrôlable et va finir par nous apporter plus d'ennuis qu'il ne nous est utile !

- Il reste cependant un Oni, et donc plus puissant que ces chiens du Bakufu. Ce Shinsengumi devrait être écrasé !

Ce n'était pas la première fois que des personnes voulaient s'en prendre au Shinsengumi. La dernière fois, c'était Chizuru qui était allée au Shimabara, déguisée en Geisha en tant qu'espionne pour en apprendre plus. Et dans la même soirée, Bara avait été amenée au Shinsengumi.

- Moi je dis que cet Oni devrait être abattu ! s'écria un autre.

- Si on le tue, d'autres viendront le venger !

- Tu parles, un salaud comme lui ne peut avoir personne pour le regretter !

- Il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque.

- Nous n'avons qu'à le virer.

- Non, il vaut mieux l'avoir sous nos ordres que libre ! Il nous causerait plus d'ennuis encore !

La discussion était enflammée au sujet de ce Shiranui. Ce nom lui semblait familier. N'était-ce pas cet Oni au cheveux bleu-nuit qu'elle avait vu auparavant avec cet effrayant Kazama ? Si, c'était bien cela.

- Ils n'attaqueront pas, du moins pas maintenant, souffla Yamazaki. Ils sont apparemment plus ici pour discuter le cas de cet Oni que d'une potentielle attaque.

C'était bien vrai. Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'ils écoutaient, et rien n'était sorti au sujet d'une attaque. Bara soupira d'aise et suivi Yamazaki pour repartir. Cet fois, il ne l'attendrait pas, puisqu'elle savait le chemin du retour et qu'elle était suffisamment discrète pour ne pas se faire repérer. Bara put ainsi voir qu'elle était bien lente comparée à Yamazaki.

Alors qu'elle allait sauter sur une autre branche, elle fut interceptée par quelqu'un. C'est la fin, pensa-t-elle immédiatement. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son ravisseur puisqu'elle se trouvait sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Crier serait également une chose à éviter puisqu'elle serait alors remarquer par leurs ennemis, encore trop près. Elle dut se résoudre à rester silencieuse, n'oubliant cependant pas de se débattre.

- Il ne sert à rien de te débattre, penses-tu vraiment pouvoir m'échapper, fit une voix traînante.

Elle la reconnu immédiatement. Cette voix, elle l'avait entendue la nuit où elle avait été ramenée au Shinsengumi, et une autre nuit, lorsque Chizuru et elle avaient failli se faire enlever.

- ... Kazama... souffla-t-elle, pleine d'effroi.

- Oh, tu connais donc mon nom, bien, fit-il un peu sournois.

- Lâchez-moi ! siffla-t-elle à présent furieuse.

L'adrénaline lui avait momentanément fait oublier sa peur. Comment se rustre osait-il la traiter ainsi, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon ? Et puis que lui voulait-il au juste, hein ? Elle continua de se débattre et de lui donner des coups de poings dans le dos. Ses coups devenaient de plus en plus forts et auraient pu à eux seuls détruit un mur, mais le Oni ne daigna même pas dé-serrer son emprise sur elle.

Après un moment qui lui sembla interminable, elle se retrouva dans une maison en pleine forêt. Elle ne savait plus où elle était ni dans quelle direction se trouvait Kyoto. De cette manière, impossible pour elle de retrouver son chemin ou de s'enfuir. Kazama la laissa tomber sur le tatami sans plus de manière. La chute lui coupa le souffle. Kazama était plus grand qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

Aussitôt remise de la chute, elle entreprit de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de lui en reculant sur ses coudes. Ce n'était pas vraiment la peur, mais plutôt la haine à son égard qui la faisait reculer. D'ailleurs... d'où venait-elle cette haine ? Hormis le fait qu'il l'ait enlevée bien sûr.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le shoji s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer le Oni au cheveux rouges. Amagiri ? Elle ne se souvenait pas très bien de son nom. Il lui jeta un bref regard avant de reporter son regard sur Kazama.

- Pourquoi l'avoir enlevée ? Je croyais que tu voulais la fille du clan Yukimura.

- L'occasion a été si simple de l'enlever que je n'ai pas pu l'ignorer, railla Kazama.

Aux vues du regard d'Amagiri, Bara pouvait très clairement voir qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout la plaisanterie. Elle ignorait ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait enlevée. Certes elle était une Oni, mais il y avait bien d'autre Oni, alors pourquoi l'enlever elle ou Chizuru ?

Bara n'eut pas le temps de poser la question que le shoji s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer... Shiranui, le dernier membre du trio. Décidément, ce soir elle aurait beaucoup entendu parler de lui, mais elle l'aurait aussi vu de près. Il semblait énervé étant donné la brutalité avec laquelle il avait fait coulisser le shoji.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? râla-t-il à l'intention de Kazama. Je ne suis pas à ton service !

- Oh... j'oubliais, tu préfères être le chien-chien du Chôshû, lâcha Kazama.

Amagiri réussi à dévier le revolver que Shiranui venait de sortir. La balle frôla Kazama, lui éraflant la joue. Il n'avait pas bougé mais son regard exprimait bien qu'il ne portait pas son acolyte dans son cœur... à supposé qu'il en ait un de cœur.

Shiranui se détourna de Kazama, prêt à repartir lorsqu'il vit Bara. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Cette fois il fut trop rapide pour Amagiri. Il saisit Kazama par le col et le plaqua si violemment contre le mur qu'il se fissura.

- Kazama ! Espèce de... hurla-t-il.

- Shiranui ! fit Amagiri en essayant de lui faire lâcher prise.

- Comment oses-tu l'approcher ?! Espèce de fils de pute ! Ne pose jamais tes mains sur elle, ou je te tue sur le champ !

Bara vit là l'occasion de s'échapper. Cette dispute les accaparait tous les trois, tant et si bien qu'ils ne faisaient plus attention à elle. Alors, discrètement, elle se dirigea vers le shoji, l'ouvrit doucement et sortit avant de le refermer. Tout cela sans un bruit, comme une vraie ninja. Elle tendit l'oreille, écoutant la dispute qui se poursuivait.

- Comment oses-tu traiter ainsi une princesse de sang impérial ?!

Princesse de sang impérial ? Shiranui parlait d'elle ? Mais... comment était-ce possible ? Toutefois, elle préféra ne pas s'attarder ici et se mit à courir sans faire de bruit le long du couloir. Elle sentit un léger courant d'air et se tourna sur sa gauche. Un balcon lui tendait les bras. Elle se précipita dessus et s'accroupit sur la balustrade, prête à sauter. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et bondit, retombant souplement sur ses jambes avant de courir à perdre haleine dans une direction qu'elle avait choisi à l'aveugle. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit.

La nuit était bien avancée, mais le jour ne se lèverait pas avant plusieurs heures. Entendant un bruit de pas sur le côté, elle bondit pour attraper la branche d'un arbre la plus basse et se hissa dessus. Là, cachée par le feuillage, elle observa les personnes qui s'approchaient. Il s'agissait de samouraïs ou bien de rônins. Elle ne savait pas trop comment les discerner. Ils semblaient cependant étranges... comme cet homme du Shinsengumi qui l'avait attaquée lorsqu'elle était avec Okita. Se pourrait-il que... Non, pourquoi y aurait-il des Rasetsus hors du Shinsengumi ?

La surprise lui avait arraché un petit cri qu'elle ne réussit pas à contenir à temps. Les visages se levèrent vers elle. Six pairs d'yeux rouges la fixaient avec une folie indéniable qui demandait du sang. Et à ce moment, c'était le sien qu'elle réclamait. Pour le moment, perchée sur cette branche suffisamment haute pour être hors d'atteinte, elle ne risquait rien. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

L'un des Rasetsus envoya vers elle son kodachi, l'obligeant à l'esquiver. C'est ce qu'elle fit, mais en se faisant, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre. Elle lâcha une plainte étouffée quand son dos heurta le sol, lui coupant momentanément le souffle. Cependant, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle se força à se relever alors qu'ils arrivaient sur elle, sabre en main, prêts à la transpercer.

Un flash se manifesta dans son esprit. Elle se revit, dans un village en feu, six hommes s'apprêtant à venir la tuer. Elle hurla aussi bien dans son souvenir que dans la réalité. Un nom lui vint à l'esprit, un seul, celui qu'elle hurla en proie à une terreur affligeante.

- Shira-chan ! hurla-t-elle alors que le premier coup arrivait droit sur elle et qu'elle était paralysée par la peur.

Le souvenir et la réalité se mélangeaient dans son esprit tandis que le sabre se dirigeait droit sur elle pour la tuer.

- Attention ! entendit-elle alors qu'un bras la tirait vers l'arrière, la ramenant dans la réalité.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Shiranui, se tenant en protecteur devant elle, pistolet en main. Il était grand, athlétique et son regard toisait les six Rasetsu avec dégoût. A ce moment, Bara se demanda si le "Shira-chan" de ses souvenir n'était pas Shiranui. Sinon, pourquoi la protégerait-il et pourquoi se serait-il disputé avec Kazama à son sujet ?

- Vous allez payer de vos vies d'avoir osé vous attaquer à elle, fit-il en pointant son arme sur le premier Rasetsu.

Il tomba avec une balle dans la tête, balle que Bara supposa faite en argent puisque le Rasetsu ne s'en releva pas. Les cinq autres subirent le même sort. Un grand silence suivit le dernier coup de feu avant que Shiranui ne se tourne vers elle. Il la couvait d'un regard qu'elle ne parvenait pas à décrire.

- Mais qui suis-je... murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas... ?

Les larmes embuaient ses yeux et bientôt elles dévalèrent ses joues. Shiranui s'agenouilla devant elle et posa doucement sa main sur sa tête. Il soupira et, comme à regret, se releva.

- Alors tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien... fit-il d'une voix assez morne.

- Vous... vous savez qui je suis ? Dîtes-le moi, je vous en prie, demanda-t-elle.

Shiranui la regarda, interdit. A quoi bon lui dire, ne valait-il mieux pas qu'elle vive à présent dans l'ignorance ? Il se détourna d'elle en vérifiant son pistolet sans lui jeter un seul regard de plus.

- Vous êtes... Shira-chan ? s'enquit-elle sans qu'il ne réponde.

- Quand le soleil se lèvera, marche vers l'est, tu tomberas sur Kyoto.

Sur ces mots il disparut, la laissant seule. Plus aucun danger ne rôdait aux alentours, elle serait en sécurité. Shiranui serra les dents un long moment, tentant de conserver son sang froid et pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Pas même de lui, si ce n'est pour ce stupide surnom qu'elle lui avait donné. Ce surnom qui l'avait toujours énervé... Pourtant il aurait tant donné pour voir à nouveau son visage souriant se tourner vers lui pour l'appeler par ce ridicule surnom.

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plus. Et que vous n'ayez pas envie de m'assassiner pour tout ce suspens et ces révélations. J'aimerais autant vivre encore un peu pour écrire la suite ;).


	6. Chapter 6: Le goût du secret

Tout d'abord, je vais commencer par répondre au commentaire de ma seule fan ^^

Encore merci à toi de me suivre avec tant d'hardeur Mlle Demuri Kagura.

Pour ce qui est de ton commentaire, je comprends que le précédent chapitre était prévisible. Mais je n'avais pas d'autre idée que celle-ci pour faire avancer un peu plus l'intrigue. Pour la concurrence entre Hijikata et Sanosuke pour notre adorable Chizuru, tu as bien raison, ça passe complètement par dessus la tête de Sanosuke. Il ne remarque pas ce genre de chose, et c'est justement ça que je trouve amusant. Pour le reste, je te laisse découvrir la suite, tout sera dévoilé en temps et en heure. Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 06

Le goût du secret

* * *

Bara marcha vers l'est, comme Shiranui lui avait dit de le faire, et tomba sur Kyoto. Elle décida que, dans cette tenue, mieux valait passer inaperçue. Elle remonta l'étoffe sur son nez et se déplaça dans l'ombre, sans que personne ne la voit. Elle sauta par dessus les murs du temple et atterrit dans la cour intérieure, sous les yeux éberlués des capitaines de divisions qui s'apprêtaient à partir à sa recherche. Enfin en sécurité, elle s'écroula de fatigue, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

- Bara ! s'écria Yamazaki en se précipitant vers elle.

Il s'était maudit toute la nuit de ne pas l'avoir attendue. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Sanosuke la transporta dans sa chambre et Yamazaki l'examina. Elle n'avait aucune blessure. Elle semblait seulement en proie à une grande fatigue. Sans faire de bruit, il sortit de la chambre, la laissant dormir. A sa sortie, il tomba sur cinq paires d'yeux. En effet, Sanosuke, Hijikata, Shinpachi, Saitô et Kondô l'observaient, attendant d'entendre toute l'histoire et surtout comment allait Bara.

Yamazaki soupira et suivit les autres jusqu'à la salle commune où ils s'assirent tous.

- Bien... Yamazaki, comment va Bara ? demanda Kondô.

- Elle est juste très fatiguée, elle n'est pas blessée hormis quelques ecchymoses sûrement dues à une chute, répondit-il au grand soulagement de tous.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ? demanda alors Shinpachi.

Yamazaki regarda Hijikata. Ce dernier hocha la tête. Jusqu'à présent, personne à part les concernés et Hijikata n'avaient su au sujet de l'entraînement de Bara. Mais il n'y avait pas trop de solutions à présent à part révéler la vérité.

- Voilà quelque mois que Bara m'a demandé de lui enseigner mon art. Avec la permission d'Hijikata, j'ai accepté. Hier, dans la nuit, je suis parti en mission avec elle. Sur le retour, Bara a disparu. Elle n'aurait du arriver que quelques minutes après moi. j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tout ceci est entièrement ma faute.

Hijikata était clairement furieux contre Yamazaki. Bara avait été sous sa responsabilité. Mais Yamazaki était aussi un ninja de grande envergure et très utile au Shinsengumi. Il soupira face à ce dilemme et reporta son regard sur Yamazaki.

- Nous en saurons plus quand Bara se réveillera, conclut Hijikata. Jusque là, pas un mot à ce sujet ni aucune allusion au sujet de l'apprentissage de Bara, compris ?

Tous acquiescèrent et repartirent à leurs occupations.

* * *

La nuit tomba, permettant aux Rasetsu de se lever. Sôji se dirigea vers la chambre de Bara, Curieux de ne pas l'avoir encore croisée. Il entra après l'avoir appelée et la trouva endormie. Yamazaki se trouvait près d'elle et prenait sa température alors qu'elle semblait en plein cauchemar, bougeant et se débattant.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il au ninja.

- Elle semble avoir un peu de fièvre... elle délire, soupira-t-il.

Il laissa Sôji avec la jeune femme et partit après lui avoir demandé de la veiller. Il avait encore une mission à accomplir. Dans son cauchemar, Bara appelait toujours la même personne : Shira-chan. Tentait-elle inconsciemment de se souvenir ? Il prit gentiment sa main dans la sienne avant de lui remettre un morceau d'étoffe trempé dans de l'eau froide sur le front.

- Shira-chan ! hurla-t-elle en se réveillant.

Elle pleurait et tremblait. Sa tête lui faisait mal, comme si elle allait exploser. Elle avait beau essayer de se souvenir de son passé, un blocage l'en empêchait. Elle sentit des bras l'entourer et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule.

- Okita-san ? Que faites-vous ici ? s'étonna-t-elle, oubliant peu à peu son cauchemar.

- Est-ce si surprenant que je veuille passer du temps avec la femme que j'aime ? fit-il avec un air boudeur.

Elle rougit immédiatement, faisant éclater de rire Sôji. Il finit cependant par lui dire de se rendormir en lui promettant qu'il veillerait sur elle cette nuit. Elle se rendormit donc en serrant la main de Sôji, pour une fois, sans aucun rêve.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Yamzaki déclara Bara apte à se lever. Son corps avait pu se reposer suffisamment. Kondô réunit les capitaines dans la confidence pour que Bara leur explique ce qu'il s'était passé. Kondô l'invita à parler avec un sourire paternel encourageant.

- Quand Yamazaki-san est parti, je me suis mise à le suivre... mais Kazama m'a interceptée et emmenée quelque part, je ne sais plus trop où, expliqua-t-elle. Nous étions dans une maison et Amagiri, le oni au cheveux rouges, est arrivé. Il a demandé à Kazama pourquoi il m'avait enlevée, puisque seule Chizuru l'intéresse.

- Pourquoi Chizuru l'intéresse-t-il ? s'enquit alors Sanosuke.

- Je l'ignore, répondit Bara, avec un air d'excuse.

- Continue, Bara-chan, l'encouragea Kondô.

- Un autre Oni, Shiranui, est ensuite arrivé. Je crois qu'il ne s'entend pas bien avec Kazama. Quand il m'a vue, sa colère l'a emporté et il a saisit Kazama au col.

Tous semblaient intéressés par ce fait étrange. Mais personne ne lui coupa la parole pour lui demander plus d'explication. Alors qu'elle leur racontait ce qui lui était arrivé, la scène se rejouait inlassablement dans sa tête. Elle revoyait Shiranui prendre Kazama par le col et le plaquer violemment contre le mur, elle l'entendait encore l'injurier et lui ordonner de ne jamais plus la toucher. Et puis...

- Shiranui a dit... quelque chose que je n'ai pas vraiment compris. Il a dit : "Comment oses-tu traiter ainsi une princesse de sang impérial ?" J'ignore ce que cela signifie. Je me suis enfuie avant la fin de la conversation en utilisant les techniques que m'a enseignées Yamazaki-san. En chemin je suis tombée sur des Rasetsus qui n'appartenaient pas au Shinsengumi. Quand ils m'ont attaquée, Shiranui est apparu et m'a protégée. Je pense qu'il sait qui je suis. Mais il a refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit. Il m'a juste dit comment rejoindre Kyoto et est parti.

Un long moment de silence suivit cette révélation. Chacun méditant sur ces nouveaux faits. Deux choses étaient importantes. La première était que des Rasetsus étaient créés ailleurs, et cela ne pouvait pas être fait par n'importe qui. Ensuite, cet Oni, Shiranui, avait un comportement étrange et semblait connaître le passé de Bara et il la protégeait.

- Il faut trouver qui crée ces Rasetsu, déclara alors Hijikata. Yamazaki, Bara, ce sera votre mission, ajouta-t-il.

- Hijikata, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser Bara en dehors de ça, commença Kondô.

- Non. Bara peut nous être utile. Ce Shiranui semble la protéger de tout, peut-être pourra-t-il lui venir en aide. Peut-être sait-il quelque chose sur la création de ces Rasetsus, expliqua Hijikata.

- On ne peut pas se servir ainsi de Bara, protesta Shinpachi.

- Je le ferai, s'interposa Bara. Je ne risque rien à essayer.

Hijikata lui sourit et la remercia d'un hochement de tête. La réunion prit alors fin et chacun repartit à ses affaires. Yamazaki s'informa alors de la santé de son élève qui lui répondit qu'elle se sentait en pleine forme, permettant ainsi la reprise de l'entraînement.

Bara se débrouilla très bien. C'était même au delà de toutes ses espérances. Il l'observa alors qu'elle se concentrait pour mieux lancer ses Shurikens. Une révélation sembla traverser son esprit : le corps de Bara se souvenait peu à peu comment bouger. Peut-être avait-elle déjà subi un entraînement martial auparavant. Et si son corps parvenait à retrouver ses capacités, peut-être l'esprit de Bara finirait-il par se souvenir du passé.

Pendant que Yamazaki réfléchissait, Bara était en proie à des doutes et était à la fois effrayée et soulagée à l'idée de peut-être se souvenir de qui elle était. Les mots de Shiranui tournait inexorablement dans son esprit. "Comment oses-tu traiter ainsi une princesse de sang impérial ?" Était-ce elle, cette princesse ? La rapidité avec laquelle Shiranui était venu à son secours lui donnait l'impression qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle. Pourtant il n'avait pas répondu lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé s'il était le "Shira-chan" de son souvenir. Il l'avait tout simplement ignorée et avait disparu sans un mot de plus que l'indication pour revenir à Kyoto. Faisait-elle erreur ?

Elle avait mal à la tête. Un mal de tête qui lui faisait perdre l'équilibre. Le shuriken alla se planter dans le mur, à un mètre de l'endroit visé : le tronc d'arbre. Elle vacilla en se tenant la tête fermement. Yamazaki allait se précipiter pour la retenir quand quelqu'un le devança.

* * *

Sôji avait décidé de se lever. Peu importe si le soleil était toujours bien présent, il n'en pouvait plus de rester là à ne rien faire. Il sortit donc faire une petite ronde autour du temple, sabres à la taille. Bouger était certes plus difficile le jour, mais ce n'était pas impossible. Il avait suffisamment de volonté pour marcher et ne pas succomber au sommeil.

Il arriva au détour d'un passage entre des arbres et le temple et tomba sur Yamazaki et Bara. Cette dernière semblait apprendre à lancer un shuriken et portait ses habituels vêtements d'hommes. Yamazaki l'observait sans un mot et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Bara, elle semblait souffrir de maux de têtes violents puisqu'elle se mit à vaciller. Il se précipita vers elle avant qu'elle ne tombe et ne se blesse.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle sembla reprendre ses esprits et de redresser d'elle-même sans pour autant s'extirper des bras de Sôji. Elle lui lança un sourire timide mais également un sourire d'excuse. Elle s'éloigna de lui en le remerciant et repartit à son lancer de shuriken.

Sôji ne savait pas s'il devait être fière d'elle du fait qu'elle voulait être capable de se défendre, ou bien s'en sentir irrité car cela signifierait qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance pour la protéger. N'était-elle pas à présent sa femme ? Ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Après tout, ils s'étaient confessés l'un à l'autre. Cependant elle semblait le fuir, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Avait-elle changé d'avis, ne l'aimait-elle plus ? Ou bien était-elle mal à l'aise et ne savait-elle pas comment se comporter ?

Sôji décida de s'asseoir et de l'observer. Il devrait parler avec elle après, pour éclaircir les choses. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il était là, qu'il l'aimait et ne laisserait jamais personne lui faire du mal. Mais pouvait-il vraiment la protéger ? Ces Onis, il est vrai, n'étaient pas très faciles à défaire. Ils avaient une puissance hors du commun.

Yamazaki mit fin aux lancers de shuriken de Bara en lui disant que c'était assez pour aujourd'hui. Cette dernière s'inclina et alla s'asseoir à côté de Sôji. Elle se doutait que ce dernier voulait lui parler. Elle se doutait aussi qu'il pensait qu'elle voulait apprendre à se défendre seule, mais ce n'était pas tout. Elle voulait vraiment aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Et cela signifiait devenir une ninja, mais il ne savait rien de cet entraînement. Il ne savait pas que c'était sérieux.

- Okita-san, n'est-ce pas trop dur pour vous de rester éveiller quand il fait jour ? s'enquit-elle, inquiète pour lui.

- Je vais bien, pas la peine de t'en faire, Bara-chan, lui sourit-il, amusé.

Un silence suivit. Bara ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle arrivait à peine à saisir complètement ce qu'était leur relation. Certes ils s'aimaient, mais Sôji ne lui avait jamais vraiment prouvé qu'il y avait vraiment une relation entre eux-deux. Ce doute persistait et l'empêchait de se détendre vraiment quand il se trouvait près d'elle.

- Bara-chan... t'ai-je donné une quelconque raison de me fuir ainsi ? finit par demander le capitaine de première division.

- Huh ? Je ne vous fuis pas, Okita-san.

- Alors pourquoi sembles-tu si mal-à-l'aise ? demanda-t-il, sérieux.

- C'est que... j'ai peur que vous ne preniez pas cette relation au sérieux parce que vous savez que vous ne vivrez pas longtemps... murmura-t-elle.

Sôji demeura silencieux. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait ce qu'elle ressentirait. Il est vrai qu'il avait plus d'une fois songé à couper tout lien avec qui que ce soit, mais il avait abandonné cette idée à l'instant où il avait avoué ses sentiments à Bara. Mais peut-être cela n'avait-il pas vraiment été clair dans son esprit.

- M'aimes-tu Bara ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle jusqu'à entrelacer ses doigts autour des siens.

- Oui, bien sûr, affirma-t-elle. Mais je ne veux pas gâcher votre temps...

- Puisque mon existence est si limitée, alors épouse-moi maintenant, finit-il par dire.

Il était lui-même surpris par ses mots. Mais dans le silence qui suivait cette phrase, il comprit que c'était réellement ce qu'il voulait. S'il devait mourir bientôt, il ne voulait rien regretter, il voulait au moins vivre le restant de sa vie auprès de Bara. Il savait qu'il ne changerait jamais d'avis à ce sujet. Mais cela ne concernait pas que lui, mais aussi la jeune femme à côté de lui qui restait sans voix sous l'effet de la surprise.

Bara avait eu le souffle coupé. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette soudaine demande. Ce n'était pas des plus romantiques, mais son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Sôji restait immobile et semblait retenir sa respiration, attendant sa réponse.

- Je... vous... je veux dire... Vous y avez bien réfléchi ? balbutia-t-elle. Je n'apporte que des ennuis et peu importe où je suis, les Onis essaieront toujours de m'enlever...

- Cela m'est égal, je ne les laisserai pas faire, répondit-il en posant ses yeux sur elle. Quelle sera ta réponse ? Est-ce que tu pourras supporter d'avoir un époux comme moi ?

Elle resta silencieuse. Que voulait-il dire par "comme lui" ? Le fait qu'il soit devenu un Rasetsu ? Peu lui importait, si cela lui permettait d'avoir un peu plus de temps ici-bas. Le fait qu'il mourait inévitablement avant elle ? Qu'elle soit mariée avec lui ou non, la douleur serait la même, alors pourquoi refuser ? En tant qu'Oni, elle vivrait inexorablement plus longtemps que le plus résistant des humains. Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Rien. Elle l'aimait, et cette raison seule justifiait sa décision.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Sôji crut avoir rêvé. Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers elle pour plonger dans ses yeux émeraudes humides. L'émotion lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux, ce qui la rendait encore plus désirable. Elle avait dit "oui". Ce mot seul le rendait heureux au plus haut point. Il la serra contre lui avec douceur, la laissant poser sa tête sur son épaule.

- Il faudra choisir des témoins, le mariage devra rester secret, souffla-t-il. Les hommes du Shinsengumi, mis à part les capitaines, sont censés croire que tu es un garçon.

- Je sais, répondit-elle. Je demanderai à Chizuru, et vous, Okita-san ?

- Je demanderai à Kondô-san.

Tout était si nouveau, pourtant Bara ne ressentait aucune peur, aucun doute. Elle demanderait à Chizuru dés qu'elle la croiserait, espérant qu'elle accepte. Sôji l'embrassa tendrement avant de se lever et de s'éloigner à la recherche de Kondô. Maintenant que c'était décidé, il n'avait plus une minute à perdre. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait à vivre. Ce temps se comptait-il en mois, en années ? Ou bien plutôt en semaines ? Mieux valait ne pas trop y penser.

* * *

Il alla voir Kondô qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, attendant que l'heure du repas arrive en nettoyant ses armes. Il lui demanda la permission d'entrée, que lui accorda son ami sans hésiter. Sôji fit coulisser le shoji avant de venir s'asseoir en face de Kondô. Ce dernier lui sourit, heureux de voir qu'il restait le même et semblait aller mieux.

- Nettoyage de printemps ? s'enquit Sôji.

- Plus ou moins, rigola Kondô, je dois aller parler avec des officiels demain, alors il faut que je soigne mon image.

- Kondô-san, j'ai un requête à te faire, se lança Sôji.

- Qu'y a-t-il Sôji ? s'inquiéta légèrement le chef du Shinsengumi.

- J'aimerais que tu sois le témoin de mon union avec Bara avant que tu ne partes demain. Je sais que chaque instant peut être le dernier, mais je ne veux rien regretter et rendre Bara heureuse, même si cela ne dure qu'un instant, déclara-t-il.

Kondô serra le jeune homme dans ses bras, ému aux larmes. Sôji n'était qu'un enfant quand il était arrivé au dojo dans lequel Hijikata et lui travaillaient. Il s'était très vite pris d'affection pour cet enfant et lui avait appris à se battre. Sôji était plus qu'un simple ami. Il était un petit frère, un fils qu'il avait vu grandir.

- J'accepte, assura-t-il. Quand allez-vous faire cela ?

- Cette nuit. Bara est allée demander à Chizuru d'être témoin également. Cette union devra rester secrète pour le bien du Shinsengumi...

- Je comprends, j'attendrai que tu me fasses signe cette nuit, conclut Kondô.

- Merci...

Sôji était plein de reconnaissance envers son mentor qui ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber. Il avait toujours répondu présent lorsqu'il l'avait fallu. Sôji n'avait jamais eu de famille, mais en vérité, le Shinsengumi était sa famille, Kondô était sa famille, et Bara allait devenir sa femme. Lui, l'orphelin, avait finalement trouvé sa place.

* * *

Bara retrouva Chizuru dans la cuisine. Elle avait déjà commencé à préparer le repas du soir. Bara se joignit à elle et elles commencèrent à bavarder de choses et d'autres. Chizuru avait passé une journée mouvementée aujourd'hui. Elle avait été avec Sanosuke pour faire quelques courses, puis elle avait été attrapée par un rônin qui apparemment avait des intentions douteuses à son égard.

- Je n'avais jamais vu Harada-san aussi furieux, lui confia-t-elle.

- En se mettant à sa place, il est facile de comprendre sa réaction. Tu laisserais quelqu'un toucher à ta femme toi ?

Chizuru rougit, ce qui confirma à Bara ce qu'elle pensait : Chizuru et Sanosuke étaient toujours au point mort. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi. Elle demanda donc à Chizuru ce qui la bloquait. Cette dernière se fit plus triste et silencieuse.

- Je suis une Oni... Harada-san mériterait d'avoir une femme digne de lui...

Bara lui écrasa vigoureusement le pied. Depuis quand cela posait-il problème ? Il suffisait de voir le regard de Sanosuke pour comprendre que, peu importe qu'elle soit une Oni, elle restait avant tout une femme à ses yeux. Pour reprendre ce que Sôji avait dit : "Il l'avait dans la peau" aussi simple que cela.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu pareille imbécillité de ma vie ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de soupirer. Sanosuke n'en a rien à faire que tu sois une Oni, crois-moi, il te regarde avec les yeux de l'amour, ricana-t-elle.

- Tu... Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûre, sourit-elle pour la rassurer et lui donner confiance.

Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses à préparer des Onigiris quand Chizuru décida de reprendre la parole.

- Et toi, Bara-chan ? Comment ça se passe avec Okita-san ? s'enquit-elle.

- A ce sujet... hésita-t-elle avant de se lancer. Cette nuit nous projetons de nous marier en secret, seuls Kondô et toi êtes dans le secret. Accepterais-tu d'être témoin ?

Bara avait tout déballé d'un coup, attendant nerveusement la réponse de son amie. Elle ignorait si Chizuru allait accepter ou bien décliner.

- J'accepte, sourit Chizuru, je suis heureuse pour vous deux.

- Merci, sourit à son tour Bara.

* * *

Ce fut au milieu de la nuit que quatre personnes quittèrent le quartier général pour se diriger vers le sanctuaire Shinto le plus proche. Kondô avait réussi à trouver un Kimono blanc immaculé pour Bara qui le portait à merveille. Ils furent accueillis par les mikos du sanctuaire qui les guidèrent jusqu'au prêtre Shinto qui écouta leur demande et accepta de les marier. La cérémonie ne serait pas aussi conventionnelle que d'habitude et plus rapide, mais néanmoins le résultat serait le même.

La cérémonie commença par le rite de purification, les deux futurs mariés durent faire quelques ablutions. Puis suivi le salut du prêtre et des mikos, auxquels répondirent Sôji et Bara. Quelques offrandes furent offertes aux divinités pour amener leur bienveillance sur ce nouveau couple. Le prêtre fit quelques prières avant que le service du saké ne commence. Trois coupes nuptiales furent apportées, toutes trois remplies de saké. Sôji prit la première et but la moitié, la donnant ensuite à Bara, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Qu'elle était belle !

Bara finit la coupe, sa gorge semblait avoir pris feu. Jamais elle n'avait bu de saké. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si fort. Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux, mais elle ne s'était pas défilée. Elle commença la seconde coupe, la tendant finalement à Sôji qui la finit. Il prit la dernière et fit comme pour la première coupe, laissant Bara boire les dernières gouttes.

Puis, ils prononcèrent leurs vœux, devant les dieux et Kondô et Chizuru, témoin de cette union secrète. Le prêtre s'inclina et les salua, concluant la cérémonie. Kondô était si ému qu'il aurait presque versé une larme, Chizuru, elle, ne se fit pas prier. Elle félicita les nouveaux époux, suivie par Kondô.

Ils sortirent ensemble du sanctuaire Shinto pour rentrer sans se faire remarquer au temple. Bara allait se diriger vers sa chambre quand Sôji la souleva dans ses bras et la ramena dans sa chambre à lui. Elle ne protesta pas, même si la nervosité commençait à l'envahir.

Une fois dans la chambre de Sôji, il la déposa sur le futon sous la lumière légère d'une mèche. Elle était magnifique, et à lui à présent. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras avant de finalement rouler pour se retrouver sur elle.

- Tu es si adorable Bara-chan, souffla-t-il, la voyant rougir immédiatement.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'en rire.

- Okita-san, le rabroua-t-elle.

- Nous sommes mariés, Bara, ne serait-il pas normal que tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? sourit-il tendrement.

- Vous voulez dire... commença-t-elle avant qu'il ne se rapproche immédiatement d'elle, collant son front au sien.

- Le vouvoiement est également proscrit, ajouta-t-il.

- Tu veux dire... fit-elle avec difficulté. Sôji ?

- Exactement, Bara.

Sur ces derniers mots, il l'embrassa, mettant toute sa passion, tout son amour dans cet échange. Elle répondit. Les effets du saké la rendait un peu plus inhibée, et sa tête lui semblait légère, mais elle se sentait bien. Avec délicatesse, Sôji la débarrassa de son kimono blanc pour admirer son corps de femme si bien dessiné. Quelques cicatrices dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine parsemait son abdomen, mais il ne posa pas de questions. Le temps des questions était dépassé, à présent c'était le temps des caresses et de l'amour.

Bara était hésitante dans ses gestes, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ni comment s'y prendre. Elle se laissa guidée par Sôji, plus confiante et l'aida à sortir de ses habits. Son corps n'était pas vraiment imposant, mais les muscles étaient bien dessinés et l'on devinait sa puissance assez aisément. Il s'allongea sur elle et, profitant de la chaleur de son corps, il embrassa son épaule et son cou tout en glissant ses mains sur sa peau. Elle était douce et chaude. Il sourit en entendant sa respiration saccadée.

Avec douceur, il la guida dans cet acte charnel auquel elle était ignorante. Sa main se glissa entre ses cuisses, caressant cette partie si intime et sensible. Bara laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur qui se transforma en gémissement de plaisir. Il joua un moment avec elle avant de s'occuper de ses seins offert à son regard. Elle était adorable, si innocente et si belle. Ses mains malaxèrent un moment sa poitrine, la rendant plus fiévreuse encore. Elle se cambra pour son bon plaisir et tournant son visage vers le sien, l'embrassa avec ferveur.

Lentement, il parcouru son corps de ses lèvres avant de finalement se décider à unir leurs deux corps. Il entra en elle avec douceur, faisant de son mieux pour que la douleur soit minime. Bara rejeta la tête en arrière en serrant les dents. Une larme s'échappa de sous sa paupière, larme que Sôji embrassa en s'excusant pour cette douleur sourde qu'elle ressentait. Après un moment, il commença à bouger, créant de nouvelles sensations en elle. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était possible de mêler douleur et plaisir ensemble.

Il lui arrachait des soupirs à chaque mouvement. Bara découvrait le plaisir de la chair et s'accrochait aux épaules de Sôji, retenant ses cris de plaisir et mordant dans son épaule par moment pour tenter de les étouffer. Elle ne voulait jamais que ce plaisir s'arrête. Elle était prête à continuer ainsi toute la nuit. Ils continuèrent à faire l'amour durant un très long moment, avant de finalement, succomber au sommeil. Ils s'endormirent au petit matin épuisés et comblés.

* * *

Bara se réveilla en milieu de matinée, consciente qu'elle devait faire attention en sortant de la chambre de Sôji. Elle s'habilla de ses vêtements habituels qui, sans doute grâce à l'attention de Chizuru, se trouvaient dans la chambre de Sôji. Elle coulissa ensuite légèrement le shoji et, à présent sûre que personne n'était dans les parages, elle en sortit discrètement. Aujourd'hui, elle était une femme rayonnante.

Elle retrouva Chizuru dans la cuisine et lui fit un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit par un sourire. Elle nettoyait un peu et Bara entreprit de l'aider.

- Alors, comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-elle en souriant. Ça fait quoi d'être mariée ?

- Je me sens parfaitement bien, et comblée, répondit Bara, tout sourire.

Elles préparèrent ensuite le repas du midi, comme elles le faisaient toujours. Chizuru lui fit part du fait qu'à présent, elle allait aider le Shinsengumi en s'aidant des notes de Yamazaki. En tant que fille de médecin, il lui serait assez facile d'aider. Bara ne put s'empêcher de sourire. En quelque sorte, Chizuru et elle se ressemblaient un peu. Elles avaient ce besoin de mettre la main à la pâte et d'aider leurs amis.

Le repas se déroula comme d'habitude, hormis le fait que Kondô n'était pas là. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Sôji lui en avait parlé avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. Le repas fini, Yamazaki vint la trouver pour que l'entraînement reprenne. Elle en était ravie, elle avait besoin de faire de l'exercice. Elle se révéla en pleine forme, tant et si bien que Yamazaki décida de tester ses capacités au combat. Elle repoussa chacune de ses attaques, bien qu'elle ne réussit pas encore à contre-attaquer compte tenu de la vitesse à laquelle Yamazaki la soumettait. Mais il était très satisfait de sa prestation.

Il savait que bientôt il pourrait la laisser partir en mission seule. Elle était suffisamment habile et montrait des capacités de ninja confirmé. La guerre était sur le point d'exploser. Satsuma avait trahit le Shogunat et s'était allié aux Chôshû. Ils étaient dans une période critique et Yamazaki serait rassuré de savoir Bara capable de prendre la relève si quelque chose devait arriver.

Bara, après son entraînement, décida de se reposer un peu tout en observant le ciel. Elle avait mal dormi et son cauchemar personnel l'avait réveillée ce matin. Sôji n'avait pas été réveillé et elle s'en sentait soulagée. Cependant, quelque chose la perturbait. Elle était à présent persuadée que Shiranui était également "Shira-chan". Dans son cauchemar, le brouillard semblait se dissiper. Elle revoyait un village en feu, des corps ensanglantés jonchant le sol, et un homme se tenant en protecteur devant elle, faisant rempart contre l'ennemi.

Il les avait tués pour la protéger et l'avait forcée à fuir. Elle avait refusé mais il l'avait poussée dans la rivière toute proche. Elle s'était cognée la tête contre un rocher. C'était sans doute ce choc qui lui avait fait perdre la mémoire, mais le visage de Shira-chan ne cessait de la hanter. Un visage plein de mélancolie et de douleur. Une blessure lui barrait l'abdomen mais il se tenait toujours aussi droit alors que celle-ci se refermait. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de qui elle était ni de tout ce qui était en rapport avec son passé... hormis ce que lui révélait son cauchemar.

Elle se décida finalement à aller faire un tour dans la salle d'eau. Après s'être immergée dans l'eau chaude d'un bain bien mérité, elle ne put empêcher son esprit de se tourner de nouveau vers son cauchemar. Un mal de tête la fit un instant perdre l'équilibre et elle se rattrapa aux bords de la baignoire. Les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux et elle se cacha le visage de ses mains. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à se souvenir ? Et si des vies dépendaient de cela ? Et si son incapacité à se souvenir allait coûter la vie à d'autres personnes ? Le remord pesa sur ses épaules de plus bel.

Plus dépitée qu'auparavant, elle sortit de la salle d'eau et se força à se tenir droite et forte. Ce n'était pas le moment pour elle de faiblir. L'image de "Shira-chan" lui lançant un regard d'adieu traversa de nouveau son esprit alors que ses lèvres remuaient pour lui dire quelque chose qu'elle n'entendait pas. Elle secoua la tête et ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle fonçait droit dans Saitô. Ce dernier l'empêcha de tomber sous le choc.

- Pardon ! s'écria-t-elle en revenant dans le présent. J'étais dans mes pensées et je ne vous ai pas vu, Saitô-san.

- Tout va bien, Bara-chan ? s'inquiéta-t-il légèrement.

Elle en fut un peu surprise. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Saitô de montrer un quelconque sentiment à l'égard de qui que ce soit. Mais il semblait pourtant s'inquiéter, la détaillant d'un œil attentif, prêt à écouter ses problèmes. Elle s'excusa de nouveau en ajoutant que tout allait bien. S'il n'en crut pas un mot, il la laissa cependant tranquille, ne voulant pas la forcer à lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Saitô la regarda disparaître à un angle du temple avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Sôji. Celui-ci était réveillé et terminait de se préparer pour sa ronde nocture avec Heisuke. Il leva la tête quand Saitô se présenta devant lui. Ce dernier semblait un peu travaillé.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Hajime ? s'enquit-il alors.

- Rien, Heisuke t'attend, dit-il.

La nuit était à peine tombée, mais du grabuge se fit entendre alors que plusieurs personnes se précipitaient dans la même direction. Quelque chose de terrible était arrivé. Quelque chose qui allait définitivement mettre le Shinsengumi à rude épreuve.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre aura plu aux lecteurs qui prennent sur leur temps pour lire. Bonne journée à tous.


	7. Chapter 7: Double tentative

Réponse au commentaire :

Mlle Demuri Kagura : Je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. Pour être honnête, je me demandais si ce n'était pas un peu trop tôt pour cet événement, mais en prenant en compte la situation de Sôji, je me suis dit que ça tenait quand même la route. Merci encore de ta fidélité et de tes commentaires, tu me redonnes le sourire et l'envie de poursuivre cette histoire. Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'attends tes impressions avec impatience ! =)

* * *

Chapitre 07

Double tentative

* * *

Bara suivit Yamazaki qui venait d'être appelé en urgence. Elle arriva dans une pièce où se trouvait, étendu sur le sol, Kondô, son épaule ensanglantée. L'hémorragie semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter malgré la pression qu'exerçait Yamazaki sur la blessure. Il allait falloir cautériser la plaie. Ni une ni deux, Sanosuke et Shinpachi se mirent en place pour retenir Kondô.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hijikata à Shimada.

- Il s'est fait tirer dessus sur la route principale. Nous n'avons rien pu faire, fit-il désolé. Si Kondô-san était tombé de cheval, ils l'auraient achevé, mais il a tenu bon.

- Il a chevauché tout ce chemin jusqu'ici avec cette blessure ?! s'écria Hijikata désespéré. J'aurais dû le convaincre d'emmener plus d'hommes...

Il se tourna ensuite vers Bara qui se trouvait auprès de Yamazaki avec Chizuru, l'assistant dans la cautérisation de la plaie.

- Bara, il faut absolument que Sôji ignore l'état actuel de Kondô-san, lui dit-il alors.

Bara hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le shoji pour sortir de la pièce. Elle aperçut alors la silhouette familière de Sôji disparaître dans la nuit. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Hijikata.

- Je crois qu'il est trop tard, Hijikata-san, conclut-elle. Je vais essayer de le raisonner.

- Je viens avec toi Bara-chan, affirma alors Chizuru.

Bara hésita. Elle avait appris à se débrouiller grâce à l'entraînement de Yamazaki, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Chizuru. Hijikata, lui aussi semblait réfléchir à cela. Il se tourna alors vers Yamazaki qui venait vers eux en s'essuyant les mains.

- S'il passe la nuit, il vivra, conclut-il.

- Bara, Chizuru, Yamazaki, je vous charge de ramener Sôji avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, décida alors Hijikata.

Yamazaki et Bara hochèrent immédiatement la tête en un mouvement synchronisé et Chizuru hocha également la tête un peu plus doucement. Bara partit immédiatement se changer afin de mieux pouvoir suivre Yamazaki. Elle retrouva ce dernier avec Chizuru juste devant le temple. Cette dernière afficha un air totalement hébété en la voyant ainsi vêtue, mais elle décida que les questions attendraient.

Ils se mirent à courir dans les rues de Kyoto, à la recherche du capitaine de première division. Instinctivement, ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les coups de feux, sachant que, bien évidemment, c'était là que Sôji se serait précipité, aveuglé par la rage. Chizuru peinait à suivre ses deux compagnons mais ne lâchait pas prise. Elle remarqua un léger bruit de claquement du vent dans le tissu au dessus d'elle, mais elle ne découvrit personne quand elle leva la tête.

Bara arriva au même moment que Yamazaki pour voir Sôji tuer trois hommes. Elle se précipita vers lui sans même écouter les mises en garde de Yamazaki. Sôji l'entendit arriver et pivota vers elle, prêt à en découdre. Il ne la reconnaissait pas, comprit-elle. Le tissu qui lui masquait le bas du visage cachait son identité. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son katana et leva lentement ses mains libres vers son visage pour baisser le tissu. Sôji écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Jamais il n'avait vraiment pris au sérieux l'entraînement de Bara auprès de Yamazaki. Pourtant, la ninja qui se tenait devant lui n'était autre que sa femme.

- Sôji, calme-toi, l'implora-t-elle alors qu'il baissait son katana.

- Ils vont payer, fit-il sans en démordre, dépassant Bara, plein de rage et de peine.

- Crois-tu vraiment que Kondô-san voudrait cela ? fit-elle alors en faisant volte face et en venant se planter devant lui, plus rapide qu'il ne l'aurait crue capable.

- Tu as bu l'ochimizu alors, fit une voix derrière Bara, bien que celle-ci s'adresse à Sôji.

Bara se retourna pour découvrir le Oni qui avait donné la fiole d'ochimizu à Sôji. Elle s'en méfiait plus que de la peste et attrapa ses shurikens, adoptant une position défensive, prête à riposter au moindre geste. Sôji se plaça immédiatement devant elle en signe de protection.

- Tu es plus idiot que je ne l'espérais, ricana l'autre. L'ochimizu ne peut pas guérir ta tuberculose.

- Peut-être pas, mais elle me donne la force de me battre, contra Sôji en attaquant son ennemi.

Kaoru, tel était le nom de cet adversaire, était plus fort qu'il ne le croyait, et sa rage pouvait très bien décupler ses forces. Bara ne pouvait rien faire. Quand Sôji parvint à empaler Kaoru contre le mur avec son katana en lui transperçant l'épaule, Bara sentait que quelque chose était étrange. Pourquoi Kaoru souriait-il ? Elle observa les alentours avant de comprendre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la vue des hommes postés sur les toits, la tenant en joug.

- J'ai gagné, Okita, une balle dans le cœur de cette Oni la tuera immédiatement.

Bara ferma les yeux alors que les hommes tiraient. Elle revit le visage de Shira-chan et hurla peut-être son nom. Elle s'attendait à être morte mais elle ne sentit qu'une éraflure dans son bras gauche qui la brûla plus qu'un feu ne l'aurait fait. Elle s'empêcha de crier de douleur et posa la main sur sa blessure qui saignait. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir quelqu'un faisant toujours rempart entre elle et les tireurs.

Sôji avait peine à y croire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne protège Bara, et surtout pas cet Oni là, qu'il avait si souvent vu auprès de Kazama. En effet, Shiranui se tenait droit. Il avait dévié toutes les balles, sauf une qui avait traversée son épaule gauche et éraflée celle de Bara. Il serra les dents en tombant à genoux, la main compressant son épaule. S'il était vrai que les Rasetsu craignaient les balles en argent qui leur enlevait la guérison instantanée, les Onis de sang purs, eux, y étaient encore plus sensibles. L'argent était comme du poison, les brûlants atrocement et empêchant leur capacité régénératrice de faire effet.

- Shira...-chan, souffla Bara.

Shiranui tourna la tête vers elle, son regard plein de douleur et de mélancolie. Il remarqua la blessure de Bara et dégagea sa main pour l'observer de plus près. Il soupira et baissa la tête, avant de finalement venir poser ses lèvres sur la blessure.

- J'ai échoué à vous protéger, une fois de plus, Hime-sama...

Il se releva et s'éloigna avant de finalement disparaître de sa vue. Sôji avait observé la scène, jugeant qu'il ne valait mieux pas intervenir. Si cet Oni était le Shira-chan qui hantait les nuits de sa femme, peut-être était-il la clé de sa mémoire. Cependant, Bara ne semblait pas se souvenir de quoi que ce soit de plus.

Il se tourna vers Kaoru et retira son katana de l'épaule de celui-ci qui s'échappa aussitôt sur le toit. Son plan pour détruire Okita avait échoué à cause de ce foutu Oni. Shiranui... pourquoi s'évertuait-il à protéger une princesse amnésique dont tout le clan avait été décimé ?

- Bara ? appela Sôji en s'agenouillant près d'elle. Tu vas bien ?

Elle allait hocher la tête quand la brûlure devint intenable et lui fit perdre connaissance. Sôji la rattrapa et la souleva dans ses bras. Yamazaki apparut alors, son combat face aux hommes sur le toit terminé. Il s'approcha de Sôji et s'inquiéta pour Bara. La blessure qu'il vit à l'épaule de la jeune femme n'était pas trop profonde, pourtant elle continuait de saigner. La régénération des Onis étaient normalement si rapide que la blessure aurait déjà dû s'être refermée.

Chizuru arrivait quand Yamazaki lui expliqua qu'ils devaient tous rentrer au temple.

* * *

Kondô était toujours inconscient, son épaule ne saignait cependant plus. A côté de lui se trouvait Bara, fiévreuse dont la blessure avait cessé de saigner. La guérison était cependant aussi lente que celle d'un humain, ce qui inquiéta tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a causé cette blessure ? demanda alors Sanan.

- Une balle l'a éraflée, expliqua Sôji qui refusait de quitter son chevet.

- Mais une blessure par balle devrait guérir immédiatement, marmonna Sanan. A moins qu'elles ne soient faites d'un matériaux différent de celui utilisé habituellement...

- Se pourrait-il que les onis soient affaiblis par quelque chose ? fit alors Chizuru.

- Dans ce cas nous avons du souci à nous faire, soupira Sanosuke.

Ils sortirent, laissant les blessés se reposer. Yamazaki et Sôji étaient cependant restés à l'intérieur pour les veiller. Hijikata réfléchissait, sourcils froncés, alors que Sanosuke tentait de rassurer Chizuru et que Sanan s'éloignait pour vérifier ses théories. Hijikata s'en retourna dans sa chambre, laissant Sanosuke seul avec Chizuru qui ne cessait de s'inquiéter.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ils s'en sortiront tous les deux, lui dit-il.

Elle resta silencieuse. Que pouvait-elle dire de toute façon ? Elle avait peur. Peur pour Bara, pour Kondô, pour tout le monde. Si l'ennemi connaissait le point faible des Onis, et par conséquent des Rasetsus, qu'allait-il advenir d'eux. Elle était tellement inquiète que même le regard persistant que lui lançait Sanosuke ne l'interpella pas. Elle fut donc surprise quand celui-ci l'attira brusquement contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras.

- Peu importe ce qu'il se passera, je te protégerai, Chizuru... lui promit-il.

- Harada-san ? fit-elle surprise.

Sanosuke soupira, son visage dans les cheveux de Chizuru. Il était tendu et tous les récents événements avaient porté un sacré coup à son moral. Même s'il paraissait toujours calme, souriant, et essayait de remonter le moral des autres, il était dépité. Personne ne s'occupait de son moral à lui. Chizuru prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage.

- Harada-san, vous devez être fatigué, commença-t-elle.

- Je vais bien... répondit-il. Chizuru, si un jour tu décides de partir, de quitter le Shinsengumi pour quelque raison que ce soit, si cela devient trop dangereux pour toi, viens m'en parler et je m'arrangerai pour que tu aies ce que tu souhaites, conclut-il.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, Harada-san.

- Tu es une femme, tu dois bien avoir un rêve qui ne peut se réaliser sur les champs de batailles, fit-il doucement en la regardant dans les yeux, un sourire mélancolique sur ses lèvres.

- Quel est votre rêve, Harada-san ? demanda-t-elle, voyant ici une occasion de détourner la conversation d'elle.

Sanosuke parut réfléchir un moment. Il semblait un peu déstabilisé et hésitant. Son rêve était-il si spécial que cela ? Il hésita encore quelques minutes avant de fermer les yeux en soupirant. Il allait tout avouer, tant pis s'il passait pour un idiot.

- D'accord, mais ne le répète à personne, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui d'une Chizuru qui acquiesça immédiatement. Mon rêve est si simple, continua-t-il, je rêve d'une vie de paix avec une femme, une famille, avoua-t-il.

- J'ignorais que les hommes rêvaient de ce genre de chose, fit-elle un peu surprise. Je croyais qu'ils ne pensaient qu'à l'honneur et la guerre.

- L'honneur est important. Il est parfois impossible de ne pas se battre. Porter les armes et se battre au nom d'une femme et d'une famille est pour moi une cause tout à fait juste et honorable...

Chizuru se mit à sourire, avant de retomber dans le désespoir. Avait-il une femme qu'il aimait en secret sans oser lui avouer ses sentiments ? Peut-être souffrait-il de ne pas pouvoir être avec cette femme, à l'instant où tout semblait devenir si sombre. Et elle, Chizuru, jamais elle ne pourrait avoir une vie de tranquillité. Qu'elle aime Sanosuke ou non, les onis de sang purs chercheraient toujours à mettre la main sur elle. Jamais la paix ne pourrait se trouver là où elle allait.

- Et toi, Chizuru, quel est ton rêve ? s'enquit-il alors.

- Mon rêve est impossible, soupira-t-elle.

- Quoi, ton rêve est d'épouser un seigneur plein aux As et d'avoir de belles toilettes ? fit-il mi-taquin mi-sérieux.

- Non, non, rien de cela, seulement une vie tranquille, souffla-t-elle sans oser lui avouer le reste de son rêve.

- Je pensais que c'était impossible parce que tu en demandais trop, mais à présent je n'y vois là rien d'impossible, fit-il un peu perplexe avant de sourire, amusé. En fait, si l'on se mariait, nos deux rêves se réaliseraient.

Chizuru sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Si seulement... Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai. Elle ne voulait pas non plus trop espérer, sachant que, fatalement, cela ne pourrait jamais arriver. Elle était une Oni de sang pur, un monstre, que les autres Onis chercheraient à chaque fois à s'accaparer. Elle ne pourrait jamais réaliser son rêve et encore moins celui de Sanosuke.

Sanan arriva à ce moment. Il semblait avoir eu une révélation. Il s'approcha de Chizuru et de Sanosuke et semblait à la limite de l'hystérie. Il avait trouvé la solution, il en était certain.

- Yukimura-kun, le sang des Onis est un puissant remède, dit-il. Il suffirait de donner un peu de ton sang à Bara pour qu'elle récupère un peu plus vite, fit-il, sûr de lui.

Chizuru se rapprocha instinctivement un peu plus de Sanosuke, effrayée par le regard à moitié fou de Sanan. Il ne cherchait pas à mal, mais elle avait peur qu'il ne finisse par se servir d'elle dans ses expériences sur l'ochimizu et les Rasetsus. Sanosuke se plaça légèrement devant elle, faisant discrètement rempart contre Sanan. Hijikata arriva sur ces entre-fêtes et écouta les explications de Sanan. Il sembla intéressé par la découverte plutôt logique de ce dernier, mais cependant, il restait réticent à se servir de Chizuru, et de Bara, à cet effet.

- Cette pâle copie de Oni n'a pas tout à fait tord, fit une voix dans l'obscurité.

Aussitôt, Sanosuke, Hijikata et Sanan se mirent sur leur garde. Une silhouette approcha. Shiranui s'avançait vers eux, dans une attitude nonchalante, bien qu'une plaie à l'épaule semblait le faire atrocement souffrir. Il s'appuya brutalement contre le tronc d'un arbre et se redressa, son front en sueur. Il était clair qu'il ne venait pas se battre, toutefois, ils restèrent sur leur garde.

- Cependant, le sang d'un Oni quelconque, aussi puissant soit-il, n'y ferait pas grand chose, continua-t-il. Nous, Oni de sang pur, sommes d'autant plus faible à l'argent.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda aussitôt Sanan.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que seul le sang du Oni auquel elle est liée, pourrait aider.

- Qu'est-ce que cette histoire ? intervint Hijikata.

Shiranui eut un sourire dénué de tout amusement. En vérité, cela ressemblait plus à une grimace où se mêlaient ironie et douleur. Il se rapprocha encore, dévoilant aux yeux de tous sa blessure qui l'empêchait de se servir de son bras gauche. Cette dernière ne saignait pas, cependant la chair semblait encore à vif.

- Vous savez exactement ce que je veux dire. Un Oni lié est celui qui a partagé son sang avec un autre. C'est une sorte de mariage si vous voulez, bien que nous ne fonctionnions pas comme vous, ajouta-t-il avant de serrer les dents.

- Nous ne connaissons rien du passé de Bara, alors comment saurions-nous si elle est liée à un autre Oni, commença Hijikata, pensif.

Shiranui sembla sourire encore plus ironiquement si c'était possible. Il était évident qu'il les prenait pour des idiots. Il sortit une fiole de sous ses vêtements et la leur tendit sans plus de cérémonie. Sanan tendit la main vers la fiole mais Hijikata le retint, méfiant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

- Ce dont Bara, si c'est le nom que vous lui avez donné, a besoin. Même si son esprit ne se souvient pas, son sang et son corps, eux se souviennent, conclut-il en lançant la fiole à Hijikata qui la rattrapa au vol.

Quand il leva de nouveau les yeux vers l'endroit où se tenait Shiranui, il ne trouva personne. Le Oni était parti. Hijikata tendit la fiole à Chizuru qui le regarda sans vraiment comprendre.

- Fais boire ceci à Bara, conclut-il. Si cet Oni s'évertue à la protéger ainsi, c'est qu'il la connaît. Et il sait également qui elle est.

Chizuru hocha la tête et entra dans la pièce où se trouvait Bara et Kondô. Yamazaki et Sôji s'évertuaient à faire baisser la fièvre des deux blessés. Mais aucune amélioration ne semblait se produire du côté de Bara.

Chizuru s'avança, captant immédiatement l'attention des deux hommes. Yamazaki se tourna vers elle et Sôji posa son regard sur elle, ne lâchant pas la main de Bara. Elle expliqua rapidement la situation en montrant la fiole à Yamazaki. Ce dernier sembla perplexe, mais puisque Hijikata l'ordonnait, il ne pouvait qu'obéir. Sôji sembla d'abord hostile à cette idée, mais il finit par se soumettre.

Il s'écarta et, au moment où Chizuru versa le contenu de la fiole dans la bouche de Bara, avec l'aide de Yamazaki, Sôji sentit une vive douleur dans sa gorge, comme s'il étouffait. Il tomba à genoux et retint un cri de douleur. Ses cheveux virèrent au blanc et ses yeux au rouge sang. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette crise le prenait, mais chaque crise était plus douloureuse que la précédente. Il tint bon, sous le regard inquiet de Chizuru.

Yamazaki rallongea Bara sur son futon et essuya son front plein de sueur pour remarquer que la fièvre baissait complètement. Ses cheveux avaient virés au blanc et, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, se furent deux orbes dorés qui se posèrent sur Yamazaki et Chizuru. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle.

La crise de Sôji avait pris fin et il s'était précipité vers elle. Sans même réfléchir, elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, en larme. Il était vivant, elle avait eu si peur, si peur pour lui. Un flash dans son esprit lui montra Shiranui, faisant rempart contre ses ennemis, son épaule en sang. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, une fois de plus. Une douleur vive lui vrilla la tête, si bien qu'elle s'évanouit dans les bras de Sôji.

- Je la ramène dans sa chambre, conclut Sôji en se levant, l'emportant dans ses bras.

Yamazaki ne releva pas et ne tenta même pas de l'en empêcher. Il se doutait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux là, mais de la à dire quoi, il n'en savait rien. Chizuru sourit à Yamazaki avant de sortir à son tour pour découvrir avec stupeur que Sanosuke l'attendait.

* * *

Sôji fit coulisser le shoji de sa chambre et installa avec douceur sa femme sur le futon. Elle s'était endormie dans ses bras durant le court trajet. Il referma le shoji et s'installa à côté d'elle pour écarter une mèches de cheveux qui barrait le front de la jeune Oni. Elle ouvrit les yeux quand elle senti sa main sur sa joue. Alors il se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de s'allonger et de la prendre dans ses bras pour dormir. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que Kondô se rétablisse lui aussi. Il serait fixé le lendemain, alors il se laissa glisser dans le sommeil.

Bara se réveilla le lendemain et grimaça lorsquelle tenta de se redresser. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son épaule gauche et observa un moment sa blessure. Certes elle ne saignait plus, mais elle était loin d'être guérie. L'image de Shiranui blessé lui donna mal au coeur. Il l'avait protégée au péril de sa vie et cela semblait vraiment la perturber.

Elle tourna la tête vers Sôji qui dormait, et détailla son torse nu, sa peau pâle, douce et tiède sous ses doigts. Elle se rallongea à côté de lui et se blottit dans ses bras, décidant qu'elle n'était pas en état de se lever pour le moment. Sôji ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit avant de la faire basculer sous lui pour un moment de tendresse et d'amour.

Elle sentit son érection contre son bas ventre et gémis lorsqu'il glissa ses mains sous ses habits. Elle s'empressa de s'en défaire pour sentir la peau de son amant contre la sienne. Leurs corps nus s'entrelacèrent avec vigueur alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Leurs bouches se quittèrent un instant pour se retrouver immédiatement alors que leurs peaux se frottaient l'une contre l'autre.

Sôji lâcha un soupir de contentement lorsqu'il la saisit par les hanches et plongea en elle avec empressement. D'humeur joueuse, Bara le fit basculer sur le côté afin de prendre le dessus, arrachant à Sôji un éclat de rire. Il la plaqua contre lui et réquisitionna ses lèvres pour un baiser plein d'ardeur. Elle ondula des hanches, leur provoquant des ondes de plaisir, avant que Sôji ne la refasse basculer sous lui pour reprendre l'initiative avec des coups de reins puissants. A mesure que le plaisir augmentait, Bara enfonçait ses ongles dans son dos, le griffant parfois jusqu'au sang, sans que Sôji n'y fasse trop attention. Ils firent l'amour plus sauvagement qu'auparavant. La sensualité laissa place à la brutalité qui ne sembla déplaire ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Leur ébat se poursuivi et se réitéra jusqu'à ce que le poids du jour ne pèse sur Sôji et ne le fasse sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Kondô mit plusieurs mois pour se rétablir, mais il avait survécu à l'attentat contre sa personne. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se battre ni trop bouger pour bien récupérer. Aussi Sôji passait le plus clair de son temps à s'occuper du chef du Shinsengumi quand il ne dormait pas, qu'il ne passait pas du temps avec sa femme ou qu'il n'effectuait pas une ronde de nuit. Kondô recevait aussi souvent la visite de Bara quand cette dernière revenait de son entraînement de shinobi. Elle venait prendre le thé avec lui et Chizuru se joignait à eux la plupart du temps. Bien sûr, il voyait chaque jour les capitaines du Shinsengumi, il ne se sentait pas seul comme on aurait pu le penser.

Aussi, durant une après-midi, Bara, Chizuru et lui prenaient le thé. Chizuru rigolait à une blague du chef du Shinsengumi qui s'enquéra finalement de sa relation avec Hijikata et Sanosuke. Chizuru rougissait immanquablement dés que le sujet dérivait sur elle et une supposée relation.

-P-Pourquoi voulez-vous qu'il y ait quelque chose entre Hijikata-san, Sanosuke-san et moi ? demanda-t-elle rouge pivoine.

- Je pense que Kondô-san veut te garder dans sa famille, autrement dit, dans le Shinsengumi, rigola Bara en prenant soin de ne pas renverser son thé.

- Mais je reste dans le Shinsengumi quoi qu'il arrive, alors pourquoi ? minauda-t-elle.

- Aller Kondô-san, avouez-le, vous voulez gâter des petits enfants, le taquina Bara.

Kondô se mit à rire avec les jeunes femmes. Bara avait visé juste et elle le savait, cependant elle ne chercha pas à obtenir de lui une quelconque confirmation de ce qu'elle prêchait. Kondô aurait effectivement aimé rentrer au quartier général pour y voir des enfants courir partout et rire, pleins de joie de vivre et d'innocence. Cela allégerait le poids que le Shinsengumi avait sur le dos.

Bara s'excusa et sortit de la chambre avec une certaine précipitation, étonnant Chizuru et Kondô qui se regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Peut-être est-elle en retard pour son entraînement ? conjectura Chizuru.

* * *

Bara se redressa et soupira de découragement. Depuis une semaine, elle était malade et tentait de le cacher à tout le monde pour ne pas inquiéter qui que ce soit. Elle passait du chaud au froid et était prise de nausées à l'odeur de certains aliments et ingrédients. Avait-elle attrapé froid ? C'était bien sa veine, elle qui devait partir en mission le soir même avec Yamazaki ! Elle soupira de nouveau et décida d'aller s'allonger et de se reposer.

Elle entra dans la chambre de Sôji discrètement et alla s'allonger contre lui. Il succombait généralement au sommeil durant la journée, ce qui était normal étant donné sa condition. Cependant, il semblait toujours sentir sa présence et, même dans son sommeil, passait ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui. C'était dans ces moments là où il pouvait finalement vraiment se reposer, auprès de sa femme. il entrouvrit un moment les yeux pour ensuite les refermer, détendu.

A la tombée de la nuit, Sôji se réveilla et regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une silhouette. Il la trouva finalement devant le shoji entrouvert. Elle regardait le ciel, la brise légère animant ses cheveux d'ébènes pour le moment libres. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un magnifique sourire et marcha vers lui. Elle avait fière allure dans son ensemble de ninja. Elle était féminine et dégageait une puissance que personne n'aurait pu déceler en elle auparavant. Elle était femme… et guerrière.

- Tu pars en mission ? s'enquit-il doucement en lui caressant la joue.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Yamazaki et moi avons quelque chose à faire.

- Sois prudente…

L'inquiétude se lisait dans son regard. Elle lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa avant de remonter l'étoffe sur son nez et de s'éclipser si rapidement qu'elle aurait aussi bien pu n'être qu'un songe. Il se leva et s'habilla pour sa ronde de nuit. Heisuke l'attendait devant le quartier général.

- T'es pas en avance, fit-il avec un léger ton de reproche.

Sôji se contenta de lui sourire. Ah ! Ce fameux sourire carnassier qui te disait clairement : "Tu veux vraiment mourir ?" C'est pourquoi Heisuke ravala sa salive avec difficulté et détourna le regard avec un "Bon, on y va ?" pour changer de sujet. Ils partirent donc faire leur ronde sans plus échanger de paroles.

* * *

Elle bondissait dans les airs, de branche en branche, aussi adroite et discrète qu'un félin et avec la légèreté d'un papillon de nuit. Elle ne faisait aucun bruit et n'était plus distancée par son maître. Yamazaki était fière de son élève et rassuré. La relève était maintenant assurée avec elle. Le jour où il croiserait la mort sur son chemin, le Shinsengumi aurait toujours quelqu'un pour les aider dans l'ombre.

Arrivé à destination, il se tourna vers elle et acquiesça. Elle se sentit soulagée de ne plus être un poids pour lui mais une partenaire capable. Il lui fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Cachés dans les branches d'un arbre, ils observèrent. Ce à quoi ils ne s'attendaient pas, c'était à y trouver les trois Onis qui leurs avaient si souvent causé des problèmes.

Shiranui se tenait face à Kazama, ses yeux pleins de colères. Amagiri s'interposa entre eux, les empêchants de se battre. Aparemment, ils étaient là depuis un petit moment. Kazama arborait ce sourire suffisant qui le faisait si souvent sortir de ses gonds. Amagiri ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kazama cherchait tant Shiranui. Kazama jouait à un jeux dangereux. Shiranui était lui aussi un sang pur, et peut-être aussi puissant que Kazama, surtout quand la rage s'emparait de lui. Et apparemment, c'était bien parti pour.

- Shiranui, du calme, tenta-t-il de l'apaiser.

Ce dernier le fusilla du regard. Heureusement qu'il était lucide et qu'Amagiri n'était pas l'objet de sa haine, sinon il aurait sûrement été tué sur le champ. Ses yeux mauves avaient viré à l'or, un or flamboyant.

- Tu me demandes de me calmer après ce que cet enflure a osé faire ?! siffla-t-il.

Il tentait de se contrôler malgré tout. Même si Amagiri n'était pas un ami à proprement parlé, il n'était pas non plus son ennemi et il le respectait vraiment. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas le blesser par mégarde en laissant la colère troubler son jugement.

- Tu ne lâches pas l'affaire, hein ? fit sournoisement Kazama.

Shiranui retourna son attention vers lui et son regard flamboya de plus belle. Il était à deux doigts de perdre tout contrôle. Si Kazama ne contrôlait pas cette stupide bouche qui était la sienne et qu'il ne faisait pas attention à ses propos, il ne répondait plus de rien.

- Tout ça parce que c'est ta petite princesse. Tu es pathétique ! Tu n'as même pas été capable de protéger sa famille, et encore moins de la protéger elle !

Shiranui vit rouge et dégaîna son arme, visant le coeur de Kazama. Sa main se mit à trembler alors qu'il était emporté par ses émotions. Il aurait tant aimé tirer sur la gachette et envoyer cette enflure se faire mettre. Mais il ne pouvait pas tuer impunément un prince comme lui sans en subir les conséquences. Cependant, un jours arriverait sûrement où il n'aurait plus ces scrupules et descendrait cette enfoiré sans le moindre ressentiment. Il soupira et finit par ranger son pistolet pour se détourner. Mieux valait qu'il s'en aille, sinon il allait tuer ce fils de pute.

- Tu as été incapable de la protéger, répéta-t-il. Et sa famille n'est plus. Que comtes-tu faire pour m'empêcher de la faire mienne ? sourit-il sournoisement.

- Kazama, l'interpella Amagiri, conscient qu'il allait trop loin.

Shiranui serrait tellement les poings à que ces derniers tremblaient. La douleur, la rage et le regret se mêlaient en lui. La douleur de l'absence, de la perte, la rage contre cette enflure, et le regret d'avoir été incapable de sauver cette princesse. SA princesse…

- Je croyais que c'était Yukimura que tu visais… fit Shiranui en contrôlant le tremblement de sa voix causé par la fureur.

- Le sang dans ses veines est certes très puissant, mais il ne vaut rien comparé à celui de ta Soren-hime-sama, le provoqua-t-il une fois de plus.

- Kazama ! s'exclama Amagiri pour l'arrêter.

- Oh… j'oubliais… elle n'a aucun souvenir de toi, hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de…

Cette fois Amagiri n'eut pas le temps de s'interposer. Et même s'il l'avait eu, il n'aurait pas bougé. Kazama était allé trop loin et ce n'était que naturel pour lui que Shiranui lui fasse voir sa façon de penser. Les coups pleuvaient. Kazama n'avait aucune ouverture pour répondre ou même s'enfuir. Shiranui semblait comme invincible, sa force décuplée par sa rage. Finalement, il l'attrapa par le col et ramena son visage tuméfié près du sien.

- La prochaine fois, je te tue, pigé ?

Puis il le lâcha, le laissant violemment retomber par terre. Il se détourna et disparut. Seuls restaient Amagiri et Kazama. Ce dernier se releva sans que son camarade ne fasse un seul geste vers lui. Il remit ces vêtements en place et ce massa la nuque.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher, hein ? Un jour il vous tuera et je ne bougerai pas le petit doigt pour vous aider.

- De toute façon il n'est pas assez puissant pour…

- Détrompez-vous ! C'est un Oni lié, et même sans cela, il est puissant. Ce n'est pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère. L'enrager n'est pas du tout une chose sage à faire !

Kazama sourit, amusé. Un Oni lié devenait certes plus puissant, mais Shiranui se battait seul. Elle ne se souvenait pas de lui. Cet imbécile finirait de toute façon par mourir si l'absence de sa moitié se prolongeait. C'est pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se mettre stupidement en danger pour la sauver.

- Cet imbécile se laisse mourir peu à peu, fit-il simplement.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour…

Amagiri s'interrompit. Ce fut à ce moment que Yamazaki fit signe à Bara qu'il valait mieux partir. Ni une ni deux, ils s'en allèrent comme s'ils n'étaient jamais venus.

- Vous le faite exprès pour qu'il se raccroche à la vie ? finit-il par comprendre.

- Keh, je me fiche totalement de cet imbécile. Ce que je veux c'est cette Oni.

- Mais vous ne pouvez l'avoir, elle est déjà liée.

- Oh, mais je trouverais bien le moyen, sourit Kazama d'une manière à vous faire froid dans le dos.

**[...]**

Bara était intriguée par cet échange. Ils avaient cru que c'était pour planifier une attaque, mais la raison était toute autre. Elle était sûre que c'était d'elle qu'ils avaient parlés. Mais Shiranui n'avait pas laissé Kazama terminer sa phrase, l'empêchant de savoir la vérité sur son passé. Mais elle savait au moins une chose. Son véritable nom… était Soren. Elle se sentait déchirée. Elle était Bara, cette Soren n'existait plus. Elle s'était envolée avec sa mémoire. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle sentait cette dernière se débattre.

En rentrant au quartier général, Bara dû s'appuyer contre le mur et s'arqua suite à un spasme de nausée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de vomir. Était-ce tout ce bouleversement qui l'avait retournée à ce point ? Yamazaki se précipita vers elle, inquiet.

- Bara ? Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui, ça va… murmura-t-elle.

C'était la vérité. Elle se sentait de nouveau en pleine forme, quoi qu'un peu fatiguée. Yamazaki passa son bras sur ses épaules et enserra sa taille pour l'aider à marcher. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante et sombra avant d'arriver à sa chambre. elle entendit Yamazaki l'appeler, en vain.

* * *

- Bara ? Tu m'entends ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux, un peu vaseuse. Elle était allongée dans sa chambre, entourée de tous ses amis. Chizuru lui tenait une main, Yamazaki l'autre et Sôji se tenait à l'écart, l'inquiétude dans son regard. Il était debout malgré le soleil qui se trouvait haut dans le ciel. L'inquétude l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Elle se redressa lentement, et passa sa main sur son front.

- Que… que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-elle.

- Tu t'es évanouie. Sans doute cela est-il dû au surmenage. Tu en fais trop, lui reprocha Kondô.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire gêné.

Yamazaki, lui semblait dubitatif. Il avait un regard qui en disait long. Pour lui, quelque chose d'autre était à l'oeuvre. Kondô décréta qu'elle avait besoin de repos et tout le monde sorti, même Sôji qui pourtant se faisait un sang d'encre, fut obligé de suivre Kondô qui "voulait lui parler". Yamazaki, lui, resta pourtant à ses côtés.

- Bara, j'aimerais t'examiner, si tu le permets. Je voudrais m'assurer que tu vas bien.

Elle fut un instant méfiante puis acquiesça doucement, le laissant écarter les couvertures pour prendre son pouls et palper ses membres. Il palpa son ventre à travers ses vêtements. Il fronça les sourcils et s'écarta. Il ficha ses yeux dans les siens avec un peu d'irritation.

- Bara ? Pourquoi m'as-tu caché ta condition ?! la disputa-t-il.

- Que…

- Bon sang, tu dois te ménager. Tu aurais pu…

- De quoi parlez-vous Yamazaki-san ?

Yamazaki la regarda, étonné. Était-il possible qu'elle l'ignore ? Il était parti du principe qu'elle savait. Après tout, c'était une femme, elle était sensé savoir ce genre de choses, non ? Elle semblait de plus en plus nerveuse à mesure que le silence s'éternisait.

- Tu l'ignores ? demanda-t-il finalement, toute frustration envolée.

- De quoi vous…

- Tu es enceintes, Bara, lui annonça-t-il sans détour.

Bara écarquilla les yeux. Quoi ?! Elle ? Enceinte ? Non, il se trompait elle… Comment aurait-elle pu l'ignorer si c'était le cas ?

- Bara, tu as des nausées, n'est-ce pas ? Et mal à la poitrine aussi j'imagine. Tu prends du poids et tu ne sais pas pourquoi, énuméra-t-il. Tout ces symptômes, sont ceux d'une grossesse.

Bara resta silencieuse. Elle était sous le choc. Elle posa machinalement ses mains sur son ventre et lâcha un hoquet, son souffle toujours coupé. Puis les larmes se mirent à couler alors qu'elle ramenait une des ses mains sur sa bouche.

- Bara ?

- Je… je suis si heureuse… murmura-t-elle en éclatant en sanglot.

Yamazaki lui tapota le dos gentiment. Cette magnifique jeune femme avait parfois des réactions étranges, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que si il ne la savait pas amoureuse d'un autre, il serait probablement tombé pour elle.

- C'est l'enfant d'Okita, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant à travers ses larmes. Il sourit également et prit congé pour la laisser se reposer. Il se doutait cependant que personne ne pourrait la garder tranquille ici et qu'elle voudrait forcément continuer à travailler. Néanmoins, il espérait qu'à présent au courant de sa condition, elle ferait plus attention à elle. Il croisa Sôji sur son chemin et s'arrêta devant lui.

- Tu devrais aller voir Bara, fit-il en le dépassant. Ta femme a sans doute quelque chose à te dire.

- Comment tu…

Yamazaki était déjà parti. Sôji reprit son chemin en direction de la chambre de Bara. Il s'excusa et entra. Bara était assise dans son futon, buvant un tasse de thé fumante. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et lui caressa la tête.

- Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit-il en venant finalement se placer dans son dos et attirer son dos contre son torse.

- Je vais bien, sourit-elle.

Sôji resta un moment silencieux en la serrant dans ses bras, soulagé qu'elle n'ait rien. Puis il se rappela les paroles de Yamazaki et se tritura l'esprit pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire de si important.

- Yamazaki m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à me dire, fit-il finalement en abandonnant ses réflexions.

- Oh… hum… je… je… balbutia-t-elle, ne sachant pas comment tourner sa phrase.

A court de mot, elle attrapa vivement la main se Sôji et la plaça sur son ventre. Ce dernier sembla confus. Il ne comprenait pas trop à quoi elle jouait. Il s'inquiéta un peu plus. Était-elle malade en vérité ?! Il commença à paniquer. Sentant son mari de plus en plus tendu, elle se tourna vers lui, prenant sa réaction pour un refus de la situation. Elle baissa la tête, attristée.

- Qu'y a-t-il Bara ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu cherches à me dire… tenta-t-il de s'expliquer.

- Je suis…

- Dis-moi, Bara, tu m'inquiètes ! Tu n'es pas malade au moins, hein ?! paniqua-t-il.

Bara comprit soudain sa tension. il s'inquiétait de sa santé. Ce qu'elle pouvait être bête ! Prendre son attitude pour… quelle idiote elle faisait ! Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et posa ses mains en coupe sur son visage en plongeant son regard dans celui de son époux.

- Tu vas devenir père, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Les yeux de Sôji s'écarquillèrent. Il resta figé, sous le choc. S'il s'était attendu à ça ! Bien sûr, c'était dans l'ordre des choses qu'elle tombe enceinte, logique même. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu… il ne s'était pas préparé… enfin… si tôt ?! Il posa finalement son regard sur elle et se releva. Il l'a pris dans ses bras avant de la soulever dans les airs et de la faire virevolté.

- C'est merveilleux ! s'écria-t-il, les yeux scintillants d'émotions.

Les rires de sa femme chatouillèrent ses oreilles. Un rire pure, le rire d'une future mère.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que cela vous a plus, en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre =)


End file.
